A New Kind of Partnership
by Lily Live
Summary: Million dollar deals, bears and bookies - what more could you want? Oh yeah a dance. The decision to leave the Jeffersonian and the Hoover: Booth, ...we could just have a baby, live our lives and be happy. Brennan, ...That sounds so good. A new life means a new partnership for Booth and Brennan. Could it be B&B discovered the secret for happiness. Will it last? What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**_

Chapter 1: Won't take No for an Answer

"Booth wake-up, wake-up, it's time to rise and shine."Brennan, singing, smiling and nudging Booth's shoulder while placing sweet, soft kisses on his forehead.

"ummmm, is the sun up yet? It's Saturday, I want to sleep babe, Booth grumbled – or a better idea, since you have disturbed a perfectly wonderful dream," reaching out to catch hold of Bones around her middle and drawing her closer, "of you and me in the warm waters of Acapulco, maybe a little pre-dawn dip in a fantastic dream I can share with you? "

Bones giggling and pushing his hands away, "No Booth, I have somewhere I need to be and I want you to join me – I wanted it to be a surprise so I waited 'til now to let you know about it and it's a bit of a drive. I do not want to be late – Max is in the guest room. He is staying with the kids today."

"When did Max get here? I didn't hear him come in." Booth was generally very alert to comings and goings in his home, this bothered him a little, but only for a moment until his curiosity began to kick in. "Where do you need to be? …On a Saturday? …And Sooo early? Just what kind of surprise is this, anyway?"

Life had changed so much since leaving the Jeffersonian and the Hoover. No more 3AM calls to horrific crime scenes, but still really busy in their 9-5 world. Booth was teaching Marksmanship, Interrogation techniques and basic Crime solving tactics using his most difficult to solve murders as case studies to FBI's upper 10% of the senior class at Quantico and Brennan was teaching graduate students at the American University in DC and doing research for several prestigious universities from around the world. She continued with her board activities and managing her growing foundation. The kids were a handful and took any and every spare minute of the day, night and weekends. The family was happy in the everyday, mundane activities of a growing, successful and prospering family unit. Life had become pleasantly predictable.

The only real pressure was from Brennan's publisher; they wanted a new book – her agent was calling almost daily. Brennan would say, "But my last book is still on the NYT best sellers list and I do a book tour about every 3 months. I just do not have the time for a new book right now." Much to her dismay they always wanted more from their prolific and talented author. She always felt somehow indebted to write more; they had been extremely generous and I am sure a new book would be met with another round of generosity, far above what was required under her contract.

Booth still unsure about the need for this early morning outing - "Where are we going? I really do not see the need to start before sunrise to an undisclosed location, even if it is with the woman of my dreams, who holds the metaphorical keys to my heart. You know I will follow you anywhere, (moan) but why on a sleepy Saturday morning? I would love to have you under the covers about now. **That** is what we should be doing, instead of driving in the dead of night! Give me a clue **please,** where you are taking me?"

-"Well since you were so accommodating to my request for this early morning outing and only a little miffed at being rousted from your bed, I will tell you where I am taking you. You know how my agent has been calling incessantly the last several months? The publisher wants me to have another book ready by early fall next year. I have told them repeatedly our lives are so full; we just do not have the time for me to manage another book right now. They asked if I wanted more money and I told them no. It is time I need, not more money. I think they have trouble with the concept I still work full-time. Most authors with my earnings from book sales, speaker fees, and movie rights, simply write and do not keep a 'day job.' Um, it is time for a new contract, more money might be nice. I will let my agent and attorney work that out. "

Her books were becoming increasingly popular and picking up new readers with every new release, especially since two were made into movies with respectable box office draw and international appeal. While the hard science was always at the core of her books, the crime solving, the drama, a little more humor and the relationships had become easier for her to write and her readers loved the books even more. She felt the perennial success of her books was due in large part to her family relationships becoming deeper and richer. No longer alone, she wrote more from the heart and personal experience. She always had written to her strength of fact based science that was a constant in her books. In her later books she allowed her heart and personal experience to influence her stories. Her life, her experiences had grown so much over the years with Seeley Booth, Hank and Parker, Christine and baby Tiger, Max and Russ, as well as her extended family and friends, it just made everything more believable, relatable and frankly closer to the real Temperance Brennan or at least who she was now.

-"My publisher wants us to look at a property outside of the city. They want me to spend weekends and our vacation time there, in peace and quiet; with our family, but without the distractions of our daily lives. They offered, so I said we would take a look and let them know next week if we would take them up on their offer. I have to admit I am a little excited about the possibility of being in the country, away from the everyday bustle of the city, but it will have a big impact on you and the kids' extracurricular activities. So it is a family decision. You want to guess where we are going?"

-"I can guess the general direction based on the road signs, but exactly where are you taking me?"

-"Tucker County! You remember, where Andy lives! One of my books had references to Tucker County and a home by the river; about how a community lives and dies based on ever changing economic forces. It also described a rebirth for the characters and the community by something as simple as rebuilding a bridge. Since it was a real place, they went to take a look and decided it was a perfect location to build the get-away that was described in the book. According to my agent Beth, they even built a tree house. I will tell you more about the offer after we see the place."

"Beth said we need to arrive before sunup. It is the highlight of the day, simply breathtaking and not too be missed, according to my overly romantic agent." "I have packed us a picnic lunch, drinks, a few healthy snacks and swim gear. That should take care anything we might need while we get a feel of the place. Beth said there is fishing gear in the boat house."

"Well Booth, the GPS is indicating we are at our general destination; help me look for the drive. It is not in the GPS database, only the main road is in the database. We need to look for a Skull and Cross Bones on a no trespassing/private drive sign on the right, just off the main road. The address is #1 Apple Pie Cottage."

-Booth groans, "that's a very strange name, what kind of address is that? How in the world will a mailman ever find the place?" A bit more interested now, he really liked the idea of a country getaway & of course a 103 inch LED HD screen with surround sound and all of the 24/7 sports channels. It also sounded like the publisher did not expect to get a NO, to the offer. "It will be nice to see in the daylight hours, I remember it being a pretty nice drive when we were here before." Booth thinking to himself: _Sure hope this is not a two room cabin, where you need to pump your own water, take cold showers and build a fire for cooking._

-"Beth said it is the only residence on the road and secluded. The mail address is a RR 447, but all the mail is delivered in town to a post box. That makes it harder for people to find the actual residence. Beth said it is to help keep away unwanted or uninvited visitors. By-the-way, there is staff already on the property. There is a grounds keeper, house keeper and security guard. We should see the gate house any minute now."

- _Well probably not a two room cabin considering all that staff,_ Booth mused.

 _-"_ Look Booth, can you see the lights in the distance? It looks huge from the road!" Driving up to the gate a sign said, please press the call button before proceeding. Brennan pressed the button and almost immediately a man appeared at the gate, waving them in. "Hi, I'm Temperance Brennan and this is my husband Seeley Booth. I believe you are expecting us?"

"Well hello there, I am George and your security guard on duty tonight. Ms Beth told me to expect you in the wee hours before day break. Just a sec while I get the dogs into the kennel." Tweets whistle to call Coco and Puff, two beautiful German Sheppard's who come running to meet their master. "They are well trained, but need to be introduced to people they do not know. They are a sister, brother litter pair and have been trained together since birth. There are two of us who provide security for the property. You will meet Bill later this morning. He comes at noon. When there is no one in residence we work 12 hour shifts. Bill lives in town, but I actually live on the property with the dogs. I will give you the tour after you've had your breakfast. Martha is waiting for you on the sun porch. She heard you liked strawberry pancakes, eggs, juice and a nice cup of black coffee to start your day. I think she is ready for you."

 _Booth flashback memories: All those years ago sitting and dreaming on the back of the SUV: a second home for Brennan, fishing, watching TV with her 7 layer dip and a beer. Thinking out loud to her, what a great mom she would be, what a great life it would be. It didn't seem possible then, but what a great dream it had been. …First a dream – now, what a great life it really was turning out to be. Flashback End_

 _-"_ What are you thinking about Booth? You look so far away, everything okay?"

-"We need to look up li'l Andy! See how our li'l man is doing."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

The Tour

The grounds keeper, Frank and the house keeper, Martha were husband and wife, and lived in a little cottage near the tree line at the back of the property. They were empty nesters and had lived in Tucker County their whole lives. Beth said they had celebrated their 42nd wedding anniversary in April and seemed to be as totally devoted to one another, as devoted as they must have been the day they were married. Again, the overly romantic Beth swooned about the devotion of the committed couple as she explained the staff selection process.

Beth had selected the staff carefully: with well researched dossiers, financial and criminal background checks and references. She would leave nothing to chance when it meant the well-being and safety of her favorite (most lucrative) author and her family.

Coming to the end of the long winding drive way to the house, Brennan stopped and parked the car just in front of the very impressive get-away in the country. She was impressed with the beautiful setting, the way the home seemed to simply belong on this little rise of the property. It looked as if it had always belonged there. Since it was still pre-dawn, the lights from the yard and house were inviting. They twinkled as if to say hello, I've been waiting for you. The large oak tree, you could see from the drive had a perfectly darling rope swing with a single plank of wood for a seat. The swing just waiting for some lucky little boy or girl to have a push or maybe to twist and untwist in a dizzying twirl of motion, hours of summer fun.

George came up just behind in an electric cart: _"This way, follow me;"_ he said, lighting the way with his torch. Climbing a gentle rise of 8 steps to the wraparound porch, George led them to the East side of the house to a screened in area that was set with a beautiful breakfast, of pancakes, eggs, juice, fruit and coffee. Lanterns hung from the high eves of the porch and cast a wonderful warm glow over the table setting. It was set for two, side-by-side so this special couple could sit in an overstuffed settee and gaze out on the property.

 _"_ _This is wonderful!_ " Exclaimed Brennan, Just at that moment, Martha came through the door from the house and said, _"Sit, make yourselves comfortable. The show is about to start."_ Dimming the lanterns, there was only the glow of the tea lights on the table casting a spell over the couple as they sat hand-in-hand. Soon the sun started to peek over the horizon and cast a warm golden glow in the sky. Piercing the high level cirrus clouds, the rays of the sun were simply breathtaking and took on the appearance of a royal crown set high in the sky. The home was set just at the right height to allow an uninterrupted view of first light.

 _"_ _Oh, I see why Beth wanted us here early."_ Brennan looked at her lovers face and saw a bit of wonder in his eyes. Seeley Booth had certainly seen his share of sunrises from many parts of the world, but somehow this just seemed different, more personal… more like coming home. A movement caught Booth's eye, _"Would you look at that! It is a family of white tailed deer coming to greet us!"_ Yep, whatever her publisher had in mind for their favorite author, they were doing their best to take NO out of the decision process.

Breakfast finished and with the sun higher in the sky, Bones and Booth were ready for the tour.

George once again said, _"Follow me,"_ as they moved to the electric cart. Brennan settled in to the front passenger seat and Booth just behind, facing front. They headed toward the river for a bit and then turned up a cart path that led to the pond. George explained _"the home is set on a 50 acre plot of land, with a small pond."_ He wanted to visit the pond first, because the few deer, ducks, and peacocks that roamed the property were always at the pond in the early morning hours. One side of the property was bordered by the river, 1 side ran along the main road and the other 2 sides of the property was bordered by forest and gentle hills that backed onto a national park.

George said, _"oh good, there's Frank."_ Frank was working at the pond today, clearing brush and getting the area ready for bathers, picnics and general family fun. The pond was roped off for swimming, paddle boats and had a generous sandy area for volley ball, badminton and other outdoor activities.

 _"_ _Hello, Mr/Mrs Booth. We are so glad you could come to visit today,_ Frank said. _I guess you met my wife, Martha already? She was so excited to have someone to cook for besides our ugly mugs. She likes having folks about, so she can dote on them. The pastor says she has an abundance of the gift of hospitality. It is only right to have someone to share that gift with, right?"_

Brennan asked about the plans for the pond and the animals that come to visit. Frank was only too glad to tell her about the family of deer, one large peacock and several peahens that graced the grounds. A dozen or so ducks quacked and waddled up to see if there was anyone with a handout, nope not this morning, but hung around just in case. There are small perch in the pond, toads of course and you can find a crawfish in the shallows under the overhang of the willow tree. _"Best fishing is in the river tho'" said Frank. "We also have a flock of Guinea fowl with new chicks coming to see what we are doing. They are very curious, wonderful for letting you know when someone is about."_

George was climbing in the cart and with a wave said, _"I'll be right back, it's time to introduce you to Coca and Puff."_ With that he was away, and about 10 minutes later back up the path, with the two German Sheppard's running behind the cart, close to his rear bumper. He whistled and the dogs came to a full sitting stop to wait for his next command. Brennan was admiring the beautiful animals with shinning warm brown eyes and beautiful coats. Coco was almost completely chocolate brown with only a hint of white across his shoulders; Puff had more caramel coloring with a big deep chocolate band across her back and chocolate brown hind quarters. George issued the command to come and stay as he turned to Bones and Booth for the formal introduction. Coco and Puff were obviously intelligent and extremely well trained. George said once introduced with words especially meant to introduce individuals who they are meant to protect, nothing would get past these protective animals. Bones and Booth using the non-threatening motions of greeting and with George encouraging the dogs to get to know them, the dogs quickly adopted the pair as new members of their own pack, nuzzling and rubbing against their legs, begging for a scratch of the ears and pats on the head. The dogs playfully chased the ducks back into the water and then George issued a command to patrol the perimeter and they were off to run the fence line and ensure all was well this beautiful Saturday morning.

George said, _"Ready for the rest of the tour?"_ Booth and Brennan nodded in agreement and climbed back in the cart. George followed the dogs on their patrol of the perimeter to give an idea of the size of the property, pointed out the jogging path, the way to the main road and back to the house. Now it was time for Martha to take over again and show them the house. Booth and Brennan entered through the front door and were immediately greeted with the smell of fresh baked pie. Booth's nose told him there was an apple pie and most definitely cherry, but there was something else cooking that was not as easy to identify.

It had only been 2 hours since breakfast, but Martha thought it was time for a quick break for pie and coffee and to wash up before taking the tour of the house. Booth was not hungry, but the smell of that pie had his mouth watering as if he was a starving man. For Brennan, Martha had baked an egg custard. Using almond milk and cinnamon to create a most delicate and delicious treat for mid morning.

The living area was roomy, with an open concept to the dining area and kitchen beyond. There were big class doors that would swing out of the way for full and easy access to the wraparound porch and now in the light of day you could see the sun room where they had, had breakfast and watched the sunrise. The sun room was located just off the dining area. The house was made for a family, a large family. A hearth at the end of the living room wall filled the entire north wall of the living area. The stairs to the 2nd floor were to the left of the entry and had a gentle curve to the 2nd floor landing where the pool table dominated the space. There was a sitting area with a bookcase lining the back wall that held loads of books and board games. Tucked behind the stairs was a generous office, with comfortable seating, a writing desk, computer and reference books. A full set of Brennan's books were prominently displayed. Yeah, Booth thought, NO is not going to be an option for Brennan, if the publisher had anything to say about it.

A quick tour of the single bedroom downstairs, and the 4 bedrooms upstairs, each with its own private bath, gave the impression again of a very large family. The master suite was elegant and had its own terrace. A beautiful room that could catch the morning sun on the terrace, but wrapped to the West for a view of the sunset at the end of the day.

From the upstairs vantage point you could see to the pond, the river and the tree house. _"The TREE HOUSE!"_ Brennan was down the stairs and out of the house in a shot. As soon as she hit the porch, Coco and Puff joined in her sprint to the tree house and Booth was just behind, trying to see what had Brennan so excited. Standing at the base of the tree house, Brennan's head tilted back as far as it could go. This is a house in the trees, not so much a tree house. Taking the steps up to the tree house, 2 at a time, Brennan could not wait to see inside! Booth was right behind her, and almost bowled her over when she stopped at the entry. They open the door and entered into an open space with windows all round. There were 2 rooms a the great room and a bedroom with a generous bath. In the middle was a sitting area that converted into a sleeping area. There was a small efficiency kitchen. In the main area there was a small powder room. A writing area was in the corner and like the house you could step out on a wraparound porch for an unobstructed view of the grounds, all the way to the river. A trellis all around the space under the house concealed the plumbing, electrical and a storage space and an outdoor shower.

" _okay Bones, I think it is time to discuss the offer. What does your publisher want in exchange for your weekends and your vacation time?" TB-"well it is really simple, we have exclusive use of the place, if I agree to write one book every 12 – 18 months. They want to release a new book at a minimum of 1 every 2 years. After 10 books, they will deed the house and property to us. If however, I do not or cannot write the agreed number of books, we could have first right of refusal and pay fair market price for the house and property. If we do not want the property, we simply return the keys and let them know we will not be using the house anymore."_

 _"_ _However"_ Brennan continued, _"I have an idea that I would like to discuss with you. I am really comfortable with the science and working on the forensics that solve the crimes. I am getting better at the personal relationships. The loving relationship between Kathy and Andy is so much richer, more intimate now than in the earlier books."_ Angela was not helping with the steamy parts so much anymore, only when Brennan got really stuck for an idea to move the relationship between Kathy and Andy forward. _"What I am missing, what I struggle with is Andy's character, his gut instincts, his read of peoples motives and what drives a person or persons to commit such crimes. I would like us to co-author the next book. It would be collaboration between, Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Booth we complete each other, we complement each other and often when I think we are speaking out loud I realize we have not spoken a word, but can almost hear each other's thoughts. It is time for contract talks with the publisher and I think it is time Brennan and Booth took their partnership to a new level. You once said you were all over my real world, why would I want you in my fantasy world too. Booth you are my real world and my fantasy world and I think this could work."_

Contemplating a new type of partnership they stayed in the tree house for several hours, talking about the possibilities, ideas and pitfalls of such an alliance.

A ring of the bell from below alerted to the presence of George saying they had a few more places to visit before lunch. Off they went in the cart again with dogs racing beside, in front and behind as they went to the main gate. George showed them the security measures for the property, his cottage and where the dogs kenneled. The dogs were free to come and go if there was no one on the property they did not know. If however there were visitors, the dogs were kenneled, unless with George or Bill. Being trained as alert dogs to make a racket, bearing teeth and keeping someone in place, if they encountered anyone they did not know, could be a traumatic experience for an unwitting visitor. George then took them to Frank and Martha's cottage. It was a sweet 2 bedroom home, cozy and looked every bit like a fairy tale cottage. Martha showed them into the sitting area and offered a sweet tea. They only stayed a few minutes and Martha told George it was time for lunch at the picnic area and boat dock down by the river.

George took them in the cart, with the dogs having a wonderful time stretching their legs as they ran alongside. There was a wonderful table set with the lunch Brennan had packed and just a few more delectable picnic treats of strawberries, mimosas and cold beer waiting for the couple.

At the boat dock, Booth found a canoe and fishing gear that brought a smile from ear-to-ear, remembering the joys of summer-time as a boy spent with his brother and friends fishing on the Schuylkill River.

George gave Booth the keys to the electric cart and said he was taking off. Bill was coming on duty and would be down to say hello shortly. However, they would have the run of the place for the afternoon, with no one to disturb them. Frank and Martha would be in town for shopping, Martha was planning a wonderful supper on the upstairs terrace for the couple and she hoped they would spend the night in the master suite. It had been an early morning and they could justify spending the night. Brennan called Max to see if he could stay over with Christine and Baby Hank. Max said he was having a ball with Christine and Baby Hank and was happy to stay until they returned on Sunday. Another day seemed like a really good idea for everyone involved.

Bill came to say hello, after introductions he said he would be in the gate house most of the day tuning up the carts. He left them with a walkie-talkie should they need anything. There were 4 carts and everyone had a walkie-talkie for the property. Booth and Brennan would be outfitted with theirs until they left the following day.

Booth asked Brennan if she would like a short canoe ride. Smiling she agreed with an exaggerated nod of the head. It was a lazy river, not too wide with a gentle bend as they rowed past the property and into the national park. With Booth manning the oars and the warm sun of spring making it a most relaxing of afternoons. Brennan said, _"Why don't we go back to the tree house for a nap?"_ It had been a very early morning, Booth agreed.

Brennan loved the tree house, a private hideaway, a place to be alone. After climbing up, they locked the door behind them. The dogs stood guard on the ground below and decided an afternoon nap would be good for them too.

Booth laid down stretching out on the king size bed and toed off his shoes. Brennan removed her shoes and slid in beside him. There was a cool breeze that blew through the open windows and the quiet sounds of country all around them. Booth pulled Brennan closer and with a brush of his nose in her hair, whispered in her ear how much he loved her. She looked up to his fine face, laying her hand on his chest and whispered back with her month just touching below his ear, how much she loved him. In that contented moment, Booth reached to her buttons and started to undo each button in turn, one-by-one until he had full access to her bra covered breasts. The front latch bra quickly undone, Booth started placing small, feathery and wispy kisses from her forehead, past her ear, onto her full and waiting lips, sharing a passion filled and deep kiss, then moving on and lingering at her beautiful swan like neck before cupping, kissing, and caressing her full breasts.

She had been breast feeding Baby Hank until just recently. Baby Hank was weaned to the bottle now and eating solids. He had a wonderful appetite, a true Booth.

Booth always had a reverence for Bones beautiful body. He knew every inch of her pre-pregnant body. In the months since her body started showing the signs of pregnancy, he made it his mission to chart each change and took great care to let her know how beautiful she was. Each change was fascinated him, and now with her body in its post-pregnancy state he continued to lavish attention on her. She had always taken such good care of herself and worked hard to minimize stretch marks or even to smooth the scars she carried from the past. It was truly amazing this beautiful woman, his friend, partner, lover, wife and mother of two of his treasured children filled him with awe every day. She allowed him such access to each change of her body, touching her growing belly, feeling the kicks and movement of the life growing inside her-his baby, their baby.

To keep her skin in near perfect condition, Booth would smooth Coco Butter on her entire body every night. After her bath, she would lay back and Booth would warm the creamy lotion with his hands. He would begin at her toes and slowly work his way all the way to her neck. He paid special attention to her hips, growing belly and breasts, where a pregnant Bones was most likely to need special attention. It was a ritual he enjoyed and she looked forward to every night. They did not miss a night during her pregnancy and even now he continued to apply lotion to keep her skin soft and supple, and oh so very touchable. His hands had become much softer for the continued ministration to his lovers body. A very nice side affect to his tender loving care of his most adorable wife. It seemed this nightly ritual had increased his need to touch her. Always being a visual lover and very tactile, his willingness to attend to this basic daily ritual had increased their intimacy and was drawing them ever closer.

 _"_ _Booth?" "Yes, babe" "I think we should get out of these clothes while we nap. We didn't bring a change and we will be all wrinkled if we sleep in our clothes." "Good idea let me help you with that."_ They spent several hours sharing intimate caresses, making slow, passionate love, while the world outside simply faded away.

Awakened about 4 p.m., by the sound of a car coming up the drive, they dressed and made a move to go to the main house. It was time to take a drive into Huntsville. Booth asked directions to Carol and Jimmy Grant's house. They were excited to see Andy again.

Booth and Brennan arrived at the Grant's house about 5 p.m. and found them getting ready to sit down to dinner. Andy is 9 now, about 5 years older than Christine, Booth guessed, and looking really well. He was thriving in the Grant's home. Booth and Brennan invited Carol, Jimmy and Andy to come for lunch at #1 Apple Pie Cottage on Sunday. They happily agreed and said they were really looking forward to seeing the house that had everyone in town wondering who the new owners would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Acceptance

Back at the main house at 6:00 p.m., Martha was busy about in the kitchen and it smelled heavenly throughout the house. The aromas from Martha's kitchen reminded Booth of his Grandma's kitchen, warm, inviting and safe. She told them to sit on the porch and she would bring drinks and a few appetizers while she prepared things on the upstairs terrace.

Booth and Brennan sat on the double wide porch swing taking in the smell of the country, the quiet of the country and just feeling really good about sitting together in the cool evening air. _"Geez!"_ Booth said, disturbing Brennan's peaceful day dream, by his nonsensical declaration. She really didn't mind, she was day dreaming about Booth and his nonsensical declarations where often included in her day dreams. _"This is just so, so, so… indescribable" "Parker, Christine and Baby Hank will love it here." "What do you think you will tell your publisher?" "I don't know Booth, how do you feel about co-authoring a book with me?" Booth complaining, "I'm no writer, babe. You're the writer." "Booth, I just do not want to do another book without you. I think we are better together, and I do not see why creating a book together would be any different than our other activities."_

 _"_ _It is a big commitment Booth. I mean all the weekend events you and the kids will miss; …games and such …being away for most holidays'."_

Brennan continued, _"We'll need someone with us to watch the kids while we write." "Maybe Max sometimes, Jack and Angela on some weekends, but I can't see Max spending weeks on end with us or every holiday. We might need to hire a nanny."_

Just then Martha announced dinner on the terrace in the master suite. Booth and Brennan made their way upstairs to see what delights Martha had prepared for them. To say the least they were not disappointed. Martha said to leave the dishes on the tray and she would clear before she left for the evening. Just hit the call button on the Walkie-Talkie and she or Frank would come up and do a quick removal of the dinner ware.

Bill will lock up and turn off all the lights at 10:00 p.m. on his rounds. The dogs run loose at night, but George does another check when he comes on duty after mid-night.

Brennan told Martha the Grants were coming for noon lunch on Sunday. Booth asked if there was a Catholic Church in Huntsville for morning Mass and said he would pick up something from the store for lunch. Martha said not to worry she had plenty of food on hand for lunch and she would make sure he had the information for church when the dishes were cleared, and she added before moving to the stairs, B-fast would be served on the sun porch at 6:15 a.m. to take advantage of the sunrise again. She would cook eggs to order, so they would be hot when they were ready to eat.

Dinner was a very appetizing and a satisfying meatless lasagna, waldorf salad, and tomato, mozzarella and basil trio. For dessert a piece of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream, Booth and Brennan shared. Frank came to clear and remove the dishes to the kitchen. He left the address and service times for the church in Huntsville.

Booth and Brennan turned to the big inviting tub in the luxurious bathroom to soak away any remaining worries or cares they may have brought with them when they left their home so early Saturday morning. It was a perfect day and it was ending in a perfect way, wrapped in each other's arms.

Booth was up first and dressed in his casual clothes from Saturday to attend Mass. He liked to wear his suit, but he felt it more important to go, than worry about what he was wearing. Since his gambling relapse, he never missed Mass on Sunday's or a weekly GA meeting. He would go to early Mass. Not so many people would be there and it is always a shorter service because there is no singing. The choir comes for the later High Mass. A short Homily and Eucharist would do for this Sunday's observance. He was sure God would understand. He went alone and was back at #1 Apple Pie Cottage by 9:00 a.m.

In-the-mean time, Brennan had a chance to get-to-know Martha. Brennan was sitting on the sun porch, after kissing Booth goodbye. Martha came out and Brennan asked her to sit and have a cup'o coffee with her. " _So Martha," Brennan began, "how do you like living here?"_ Martha beamed, _"oh, I love it Mrs. Booth." "We have always lived in Tucker County, but our house was so big and we just rattled around in it alone most of the time. We raised 3 boys in that house; we lost one son in Iraq, our other 2 boys have moved west to California for work, both married now are raising their families there. With Frank retired and me working as a cook at the grade school we were a little lost to find a purpose we could both share. There was a listing on the church bulletin board for interested parties to apply as grounds keeper and housekeeper. It seemed such a good fit, and after interviews and the necessary security checks, we were hired as a couple for the job. We were here while they were building the place, along with George. The people who hired us were real particular. It was important to know who we were, what our experience was and even some investigation into our immediate family connections. We were told we might have very important people visiting and they had to be sure of our character. We weren't worried, but it was a process that kept us on pins and needles for awhile." "Oh" Brennan said, "that sounds truly painful, I have never heard of torture methods being used to qualify for a position!"_ Martha a little confused said, _"No it was not painful, but we were anxious until all the paper work had been completed."_ Martha had a question of her own, _"Mrs. Booth, Ms Beth said there would be VIPs coming to stay; may I ask your relationship with Ms Beth?" "Sure Martha, Beth is my Agent. She works with my Publisher to promote the books I write. She also works with my Accountant and Attorney for other related activities." "Have you read my books Martha? They are on the shelf in the study." Martha a little flushed said, "Indeed yes I have! I love the Kathy Reich's books. I am so sorry I did not recognize you from the book cover." Brennan quickly said, "No worries, Martha I would not expect you to know me from a book cover." Brennan continued, "Beth hopes we will stay here while I write my next book. The house actually belongs to the Publisher."_

Booth drove up about that time, ready for another cup of Martha's wonderful coffee.

Booth had enjoyed the early Mass. The message was redemption and once redeemed, acceptance of forgiveness. Booth was still working hard to forgive himself for the relapse in to gambling, he felt sure his Bones had forgiven him, but how could he have let that happen. His sponsor often reminded him it was a lifetime struggle. He just had to get on with it and never again let himself believe he was stronger than the addiction.

Booth felt he could like the Parish Priest. While technically, he thought this a Mission, not a Parish as he didn't think it large enough to be self-supporting, he could sense a feeling of belonging. Maybe a place he could continue to heal.

Booth and Brennan, with dogs tagging along, took the electric cart and went for a morning ride around the property. They followed the river and then turned in toward the pond. It was still chilly, so they decided they would not go into the water, but did dip their toes in and waded for a few feet. It was clear and they wiggled their toes and laughed as the smallest fishes, Booth identified as minnows, came to see what was disturbing their water. Brennan caught sight of a mudbug and let out a squeal. She had never seen one that close to her toes and was not sure she liked it much. The ducks came expecting a handout. Quacking their disappointment when again, the visitors did not bring treats. The Guinea's came for look see and then scurried off when Coco and Puff decided the ducks were too close and needed to be encouraged to get back in the water.

It was getting close to lunch time so Booth and Brennan made their way back to the main house, just in time to hear Bill blow the whistle to put Coco and Puff in the kennel in preparation for the lunch time visitors.

Seeing Andy all grown up, healthy and happy had a warming effect on Booth and Brennan. He was so small when he lost his mom and never really knew his dad. His dad just faded away after the death of Andy's mom. No one had heard from him in years. The courts had allowed the Grants to adopt Andy and that was a very good thing.

 _"_ _Well Carol, began Brennan, tell us how Huntsville is doing and how you are getting along." "Wonderful Dr Brennan."_ said Carol. _"The bridge went in and sure enough traffic started to pick up. We have attracted an artistic crowd, so we have festivals and art shows several times a year. Places to eat, gas stations, a few bed and breakfasts have opened, along with small local farmers road side stalls and markets to sell local fruits, vegetables and local crafts on the weekends. Our schools are filling up again and church attendance is up. The whole town has a new lease on life. It will never be what it was, but sometimes that may not be a bad thing."_ Jimmy added he was teaching science again, full-time and could not be happier.

After goodbyes, Booth and Brennan headed back to the city.

Driving back to the city in comfortable silence, just gathering their thoughts for the discussion to come. The decision certainly would be one that would have ramifications for everyone. Brennan's writing career, their home life, their friends and family. Booth broke the silence first, _"I would like to give it a shot, writing with you I mean. I love the property, but being your partner, writing together… well, I like the idea of it."_ Brennan looked at Booth for only the briefest of moments and said, _"Yes, thank you Booth, I very much like the idea of writing with you too. I will call Beth tomorrow with our answer."_ Booth quickly added, " _Bones, tell her_ _ **we will**_ _be changing the name of the place…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Chapter 4 – The Family Booth + 1

"Bones, Bones where are ya?" Booth shouted from the living room.

"Down here Booth, on the floor in the kitchen. Our baby boy cleaned out the cupboards again and I am trying to match up lids with containers before putting it all away. I am NOT so happy he learned how to outsmart the baby locks so quickly. These things are guaranteed to age 3. I think we need to visit the hardware store for something a baby genius cannot figure out before the age of 2, at least."

Dropping down to sit with Bones on the floor, he pulled her in for a kiss to the temple before brushing across her cheek to her lips. Looking in her eyes, "If I did not tell you this morning, I certainly enjoyed our wake up time, best way to start the day in my opinion." A quiet whisper in her ear, "You take my breath away, babe. You are so beautiful all the time, but mornings are my favorite time with you." Booth's chest was full of emotion he was hard pressed to put words to everything he was feeling today. His world was right, he had an amazing wife, beautiful and healthy children and Parker was coming home for the summer. Yes, Booth was a happy man. "Well, I am off to the airport. Parker's plane is scheduled for an on time arrival from Heathrow. Do you need me to pick anything on the way home?"

"Just new baby locks, if you pass by the hardware store." said Bones. "Pick up enough for the cabin too. I am sure our little de-organizer will want to reorganize the cabins cupboards if he gets the chance."

"Daddy, daddy can I come too?" asked Christine" "I want to see Parker, I have missed him so so much."

"Sure Christine, kiss mommy goodbye and tell her you're with me and we'll be back with Parker by 4:30, latest."

"Okay Princess, you ready to rock 'n roll on outta here? Dancing with Christine in his arms to the door, Booth giggled at Christine getting into the rhythm, "We do not want to be late picking up Parker."

It was a long school year. Parker had not been home state side for 8 months and other than Booth's deployments in the military, this was the longest separation from Parker since he was born. He didn't like it at all and he had been pretty vocal about it when Rebecca told him Parker had plans for Christmas break. Rebecca had signed Parker up for a 6 country European educational tour. Booth didn't think it fair for Parker to miss the experience, so gave her the okay, but it was hard not having Parker home for Christmas.

To help his dad through the time he normally spent with him at Christmas, Parker created a tour blog. He posted pictures and descriptions of the places he visited, along with interesting bits about his food selections, likes and dislikes, interesting people he spoke with and unexpected travel mishaps like getting on the wrong train in Paris, missing connections only to spend a very uncomfortable night on a bench in the train station in La Rochelle.

Over the year, Parker continued to excel at his studies. Brennan had kept weekly tutoring sessions with Parker over the Internet using the video conference equipment at the University where she lectured. She reviewed his homework and would get updates on school projects. Parker even asked if she would lead a study group with some of his classmates. That delighted her to no end and she eagerly accepted the invitation. With the time difference, she was able to hold the sessions early in the morning before her normal work day began. Max even joined in occasionally to discuss lab experiments with readily available materials that could be used to demonstrate simple scientific principles. After delivering Christine and Baby Boy Booth at their respective kindergarten and nursery school classes, Booth would drop by from time-to-time to say hello to his boy during these weekly study sessions.

Booth spent time with Parker on FaceTime every weekend, but somehow seeing his beautiful wife and son together, building the foundation for Parker's future, was something he did not want to miss. Even with the electronic connections of texts, video chats, and simple phone calls; none of that really helped Booth overcome the ache he felt in his heart from missing time with his first born son.

At the airport, Booth holding Christine high on his hip so she could see over the heads of passengers jockeying to get their bags, scanned the crowd for Parker. As the luggage was collected from the BA flight, the people filing through the doors became thinner, but no sign or sight of Parker. Getting a bit concerned, Booth pulled his phone from his pocket to check messages. Relieved, Booth had a new a message from Parker. Standing right behind you dad; the message read. Booth spun around and there looking almost eyeball-to-eyeball was Parker Booth. Talk about a growth spurt! Booth mused. He didn't look that tall on the video conference.

Christine yelled, "Parker, you're home!" and reached out to grab her big brother firmly around the neck, shifting to Parker for a little sister, big brother hug and a noisy kiss on the cheek. Booth could not resist and put them both in a tight welcome home Booth family bear hug.

"Let's get you home boy, your mom has been fussing in the kitchen all day cooking your favorites," said Booth. "We've missed you and are so glad you are with us for the summer. We've some fun things lined up for the family and some father, son time too. Oh, and be sure to text your mom and let her know you are with me. It should be morning in London now."

Bones, with tears welling in her eyes met Parker at the door. "Parker, you've grown really tall this year, easily 4 inches. I told you, you would be as tall as or taller than your father when you get to your full height." Giving him a big hug, "I am so glad you're here, I've missed you terribly. 8 months is entirely too long for you to be away."

Parker had grown taller, but was not the only change, his voice was deeper now too. Bones had heard Parker's voice cracking in the weekly calls, but did not make mention of it. During Parker's last visit home, Booth had shared stories of his voice change so Parker would not feel so uncomfortable or awkward when it started happening to him. Bones of course told him all the scientific reasons his voice was changing. His face had fine whiskers that grew patchy on his chin and cheeks, just like his dad. He was developing that strong jaw and brow line that was so prominent in Booth and of course those warm chocolate brown eyes that were the telling characteristic of her Booth men. His hair was darker and cut closer on the sides and top, no more ringlets, but still boyish in how it was slightly disheveled and not held in place by sticky hair care products. He was going to be as handsome as his father and brilliant like his step mom. The boy had been truly born under the luckiest of stars.

Booth directed Parker to drop his bags in his room, but not to unpack just yet and come back to the family room when he was ready.

Bones had laid out some of Parker's favorite appetizers and was setting the table with Christine when Parker joined his dad and Baby Boy Booth in the family room. Parker getting down on all fours in the floor with BB Booth started to play and get acquainted with his little brother. Parker had only seen the little guy for a few days after he was born and then returned to England to be with his mom. He had hated to leave, but knew it was not the right time to ask his mom if he could stay in the states with his dad.

Booth called over his shoulder, "Bones did you hear from Max and Pops today?" "Yes, Dad and Pops are on their way to the cabin. George will get them settled in tonight and we will see them tomorrow."

Parker hearing a reference to his Great Grandpa and a cabin asked, "Where are they going? What cabin are you talking about?"

Booth answered Parker, "It's a long story and I will fill you in on the drive tomorrow, but short story, we have a cabin in Tucker County where will be spending most of the summer. Right now we want to hear about you and what you have been up to all those months away."

Bright and early the next morning Bones, Christine and Baby Boy Booth took the lead in her car with Booth and Parker following behind in the SUV. Booth bought his own SUV after leaving the Hoover. He liked the feel and power of his truck, so decided it was not just a vehicle to transport felons, but was an appropriate family car too.

Bones had programmed all the GPS devices so they would drive right up to the cabin's front door. She certainly did not want Max and Pops lost and so she made sure their GPS was installed with the proper coordinates. She had told Max when they spotted the sign that read, Sunrise Cabin, private drive they were in the right place. Frank had painted the sign with a big sunrise and all the colors of a bright morning, with stenciled letters he did himself.

As they made their way to Sunrise Cabin, Booth filled Parker in on the events of the last year, BB Booth's first months, the cabin and the new Partnership for co-authors Brennan and Booth. It was simply great having Parker home. Booth brimming with pride and happiness ran his palm down his chest as he took a big breath to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen, felt a crinkle in his inside jacket pocket. Reaching in, he retrieved a small folded piece of paper that said, ~My Booth, I love you and I am so happy our family is going to be together. I will run a bath in our big tub at lights out tonight. Meet you there. Don't be late for my favorite time of the day with you. Your Bones. xxxXXX~


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Chapter 5 – The Booth Family Summer Vacation Begins

Friday evening: Bill met Max and Hank with a big warm smile and waved them through the gate.

"Hello," said Max, "well this is some snazzy cabin, I must say." Bill chuckled, "yeah, we were all a little surprised by the size of the place. It was built for a very special family and no detail was overlooked or left to chance. The pool and patio was just finished up this week as a welcome home surprise for the Booths'."

"Let's get you settled and then Martha has dinner planned for the patio this evening. Hank, you will be in the downstairs bedroom in the main house and Max Ms. Booth has you in the guest cottage a short distance from the main house."

Hank said, "We can manage our own dinner, we do not need you to fuss on our account." Bill quickly put that conversation to rest, "not at all Mr Booth, we are more than happy to and that's what we are here for."

After dinner Max and Hank sat on the patio, taking in the summer breeze and listening to the quiet sounds of the country. Hank chuckled, "I never doubted those two for a minute, but I have to admit sitting here, waiting for Shrimp, Tempe, Parker, Christine and our newest addition to the Booth clan causes me to wonder how we got here. So many years in the making and now look where we are." Max seemed far away and lost in thought. "Tempe's mom would have been so happy for our baby girl, to see her happy, with a man she loves and a man who loves her back. I know everything happens for a reason, but I certainly didn't make it easy on that precious girl."

Hank offered up his own brand of wisdom taken from Phil 3:13 "'…I do not consider I have made it my own. But one thing I do: forget what lies behind and strain forward to what lies ahead.'" Hank continued quietly, "I am coming to the end of my days and while it was not always easy and there were certainly tears, I spent the better part of 50 years with the only woman I ever loved. I will not regret a day or hour or a minute; it was because of her I am here today waiting for a family I adore."

* * *

Bones, Christine and Baby Hank arrived before lunch on Saturday and started unpacking gear.

Booth and Parker pulled up on their heels and started helping get kids and everything from Bone's car and Booth's truck up on to the porch.

"Geez Bones, did you have to drive so fast, as he hoisted the first of the load to the porch! I am use to you driving like a Grandma not a Nascar wannabe. Where was the fire for cryin' out loud?" "Booth, I didn't see any fire or emergency vehicles. I was just driving the speed limit and obeying all the posted traffic rules. I am an excellent driver, you know."

Hank was holding the door open with that wonderful Pops grin shinning bright, hurrying everyone inside for proper hellos. Parker hit the porch running and wrapped his arms around Pops for a strong and warm Great Grandpa hug. Hanks, eyes wide and with a big exhale of air said, "Who are you and what have you done with my Great Grandson? The last I saw him, he only came to my chin and you young man seem to be looking at the top of my head! How ya been boy? You are certainly a sight for these sore eyes. You are looking more like your dad every day." Parker could only grin in response.

George, just coming on duty, stopped by the guest cottage to let Max know the family had arrived and give him a lift to the main house.

Martha was setting lunch out for everyone. She was making happy noises and humming when Frank came through the back door and said, "Martha I think we are in for a real treat this summer. I am feeling really good about being here and if the kids are as nice as the Mr and Mrs we made the right decision when we moved outta that big ol' barn of a house in town."

Booth asked George, Bill, Frank and Martha to all come and join them for lunch. Bill agreed to stay and Coco and Puff were invited too, of course.

Introductions and making small talk was easy over a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches, cucumber and cream cheese finger sandwiches, carrot sticks, melon and fresh orange juice. Dessert was a delicious Strawberry Brownie cake that had Booth, Max, Hank and Parker asking for seconds. After lunch, everyone pitched in to clear the dishes, and get the kitchen cleaned up. Martha was already making preparations for supper.

Bones took Martha aside and said, "We do not expect you to do all the cooking and cleaning. With 7 people, plus Frank and George that is just too much. We will share the chores just like at home. I'll make a schedule for cooking, cleaning and other chores, but you run the household. How does that sound Martha?" "It sounds very fair, Mrs Booth, but I am used to preparing meals for several hundred children every day. A few extra mouths will not be a burden, I promise. Besides I love to see a happy healthy family enjoying my cooking again." "Nevertheless," said Mrs B, "it is good for the children to be responsible for daily chores and we do not expect you and Frank to clean up after us. Booth simply will not allow us to sit around while you do all of the work."

Martha said, "but you will be writing your next book this summer, isn't that right?" "Yes Martha, Booth and I will be writing about 4-5 hours per day. We thought we would take the tree house as our work space, at least during the day. Max is here and he has agreed to help with the kids, while we work. Hank will help out too, but he will go home at the end of the week."

Parker and Christine made quick friends with Coco and Puff. George offered to help them learn the commands and the routines of the dogs. Bones was quick to say, "Coco and Puff are working dogs and we need George and Bill to help us learn how to maintain the proper disciplines that will support their training, but also lets us have some fun when the time is right." Bones reached down to scruff their ears and give them a good scratch. They responded with excited tail wagging and copious amounts of nuzzles and body rubs.

Booth asked George if he and Max could bring up two of the electric carts to the main house. George said, "Of course, climb in and we will get you fixed right up."

While Booth and Max went to get the carts, it was time for Parker and Christine to pick out their rooms upstairs and take a tour of the cabin.

Booth received a text message: ~ Did you find my note? xo~ Booth replied: ~ Yes babe & I will not be late! xoxo~

The rooms were spacious and Parker quickly picked out the room across from his mom and dad on the other side of the 2nd floor landing, Christine took the room at the top of the stairs, next to Parkers and Baby Boy Booth was happily installed in the room adjacent to his mommy and daddy. Parker helped get the suitcases and supplies into the house and helped his mom and Christine carry what was meant for the bed and bath upstairs.

The rooms upstairs each had a large bay window that looked out over lush green and forest areas. Thanks to Frank the lawn was well manicured, the flower beds bursting with colors of summer, and what promised to be a very abundant vegetable garden. Each room had its own full bath to allow its inhabitants absolute privacy when in residence. The rooms were in soft browns, beiges and warm cream colors that went well with the rustic setting and could be dressed with accessories for a prince or princess of any age with a minimum of effort.

Booth and Max had a little fun and a short race to the house to see who could get there the fastest. However, as fun as the race was, they did not want to set a bad example so kept the speed to a respectable level to avoid any embarrassing accidents. Being good sports they pulled to a stop at the same time.

Booth called to Parker, "hey Parker, ya wanna help me baby proof the house? We want our little engineer to be safe as he toddles around the place. He has a very curious nature and finds ways to undue things and put things together in the most creative manner. We need to limit his access to anything that might hurt little fingers or toes or bump a noggin." "Sure dad, I'll be right down. Christine is showing me her new story books and games she got for her birthday."

"Parker thank you so much for your help." Bones said, "You made short work of a big task, it is very much appreciated and having two strong Booth boys to look after us is very nice. Now, pop down and help your dad, we want to go exploring this afternoon. Christine, remember to say thank you to your brother." Christine shouted from her bedroom, "Thank you Parker, I am so glad you're home." Bones thought, _we all are sweetheart, we all are._

Hank had gone to take a snooze after lunch, but he ambled out when he heard the 'thank yous' and 'let's baby proof the house' comments being shouted from one level of the house to the other. "Hey shrimp, I am still pretty good with a drill and screwdriver, how 'bout I work on a few of the cupboards in the kitchen?" "Love the help and a great idea Pops, I'll get you the tools and baby locks."

With lunch eaten and dishes cleared, suitcases and boxes unpacked and baby locks installed, it was time to explore their new home for the summer.

Parker was first to begin to explore the cabin, opening all the doors downstairs. He found Pops room of course, a pantry, the office under the stairs and then he opened what he thought was a large closet only to find it was stairs to another level of the house. Everyone went on high alert when they heard Parker whooping and shouting and sounding very much as if he was in extreme jeopardy. Booth shot off in an instant following the sounds of his son's voice and calling to him. "Parker, I'm coming, hold on, I'm coming! Where are you?" "Down here dad, you gotta see this, it is amazing, really awesome." Frank and Martha were just coming into the kitchen and heard Parkers exclamations, Frank said, "Ahh I think Parker may have found the game room or possibly better known as the Booth Man Cave."

Booth called up to Bones, "I am officially in heaven, there's a 110 inch Ultra HD Slim Smart 4K TV with surround sound, WII, and PlayStation. Bones you may have to drop in food occasionally." Parker asked, "Do you think we have the sports channels. There is a soccer match with the All Blacks I'd like to see." "SOCCER?" Booth groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Not a Bad Start

 **I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Booth called out to the family, let's get into the carts and make a visit to the pond. "Max, you take Tempe, Christine and my little man; I've got Parker and Pops with me."

Tempe, made a quick visit to the kitchen and grabbed up a bag of frozen peas, a few clusters of grapes, some wilting lettuce and stuffed the items in her bag along with several bottles of water. She asked Christine to run gather a few towels from the linen closet and they were off.

Booth in the lead, they made a quick trip to the pond. Coco and Puff gave chase and the troupe arrived at the pond about the same time. Baby Boy Booth spotted the ducks almost immediately and started jabbering in their direction, pointed and straining to get free. Asking Christine to take his hand, Tempe let her youngest explorer set his feet to ground, where Christine had a bit of a time holding on, as he pulled her toward the ducks.

Christine turned to her mom and said, "Do we have any bread to feed the ducks?" No Christine, it is very bad to feed ducks bread or junk food of any kind." "Ducks are very good at finding the kind of food that is good for them, but I did bring some treats for the ducks. Look in my bag." Christine took out the frozen peas with a quizzical look, followed by the grapes, and lettuce.

"Watch your fingers Christine, but hold the lettuce so the ducks can nibble from your hand." Christine's eyes danced as the ducks made short work of the lettuce and tried through duck intimidation tactics to force more from the little girl. Daddy came to the rescue and held her a little higher, so she could throw the remaining lettuce and a few grapes at the general direction of the ducks. Bones came along side with Baby Boy Booth and opened the bag of peas for the littlest Booth to throw at the ducks. Parker wanted in on the action and started tossing grapes he had pinched in half at the ducks, leading them back to the water.

Coco and Puff decided the ducks had had enough attention, and chased them back in to the pond. The protective animals lay in a defensive posture, should the ducks decide to come back to demand more treats.

Booth, Bones, Christine, Baby Hank, Parker and Pops all took off their shoes and socks and went wading. Baby Boy reached down from his daddy's arms and splashed the water with his little fingers, hoping against hope to get all the way in the water. "Not now little man," said his daddy. "We'll go swimming later this afternoon, in the cement pond." Pops and Max laughed at the reference to the Beverly Hillbillies moniker for the swimming pool.

Booth asked Max to take Bones and the kids for a tour around the yard and said he, Pops and Parker would be along in a minute. Before climbing in, Booth turned to Parker, "Would you like to drive?" Parker beamed, "me, really dad, you would let me drive?" "Sure son, just be careful you take it easy on the accelerator pedal, otherwise you will tip Pops and me out. Okay, now push the start button, but do not press the power pedal yet." Pops from the rear seat offered up a memory, "Ya know Parker, I taught your dad to drive. Did a fine job of it too, if you ask me." Booth looked back at his Grandpa with a warm look of that same memory. It is probably a good thing the memory stopped there or Pops might have shared the first lesson teaching Booth to drive was a little rocky when Booth mixed up the accelerator pedal and the clutch. The first lesson ended with an apology to the neighbor and spending his Saturday repairing the neighbor's fence.

"Okay, now Parker, carefully and very gently press the accelerator. It's electric, so quick to respond for on and off. If you want to go push with the ball of your foot, if you want to stop, take your foot away." Parker very carefully pressed the accelerator with a jerky on, then off, then on again 'til he had achieved a fairly smooth slow speed. Steering the little cart was pretty easy, no quick turns and on even ground Parker quickly moved with ease and took the trio for a tour. Watching Parker's face was Booth's idea of happiness. The boy, who was quickly becoming a man, was a smile from his toes to his eyebrows.

Parker's giggles were a sound Booth would never take lightly. He knew how quickly laughter could be stolen by life's cruel realities. He loved to hear his boy laugh and wanted as much as possible to be there in the happy times. It would help when times were tough and remember these moments as a salve for the hurts and pain that comes with living a full life. Three generations of Booth boys sharing a never-to-be-forgotten, best memory for the first day of summer vacation.

When everyone was back at the main house and after play time in the cement pond, Baby Boy was down for a nap; Max went to the guest cottage; sitting on the lounge chair, Pops stated he would take a few minutes to check the inside of his eyelids for holes; and Christine and Parker took Candy Land to the game room. Christine reminded Parker of all the rules and admonished him to please play fair. After all she reminded him, she was just a little girl as she soundly bested him in a best 2 out of 3 games. Parker thought to himself, _I am going to have to watch her and up my game. I think I have just been played. Could she really do that, she is just a LITTLE girl and I AM the reigning Booth champion at Candy Land after all._

"Dinner on the patio in 30 minutes," Martha called. "Time to wash up," said Tempe. "Booth would you get our little guy up from his nap, if he sleeps much longer, his schedule will be off for bedtime. Parker, would you go down and tell Max it's almost time for dinner. You can take the cart if you want. I will get Pops and inquire if he found any holes in his closed eyelids." Bones thinking to herself, _checking the inside of the eyelid for a hole would be better performed by an ophthalmologist._ She decided she would ask if he would like her to make an appointment for next week.

Dinner was around the picnic table and full of conversation and laughter. Each Booth, man and boy filled his plate twice and that included toddler Booth as well. Max was a little more restrained and passed on seconds of potatoes.

Bones eyes looked toward her husband and lover. She gazed at him and lost herself in a dreamy daydream of being wrapped in his arms. Christine was asking a question concerning the eating habits of ducks that brought Bones back to the present, when she realized she had caught the attention of her husband and lover. He stood and walked behind her, leaned down near her ear to respond to her gaze, in a whisper said, "I love you more than you will ever know."

After dinner was done and everyone pitched in to clean up the table, put away leftovers and get the dishwasher started, the first stars started to peek out of the blue gray night sky. "Starlight, star bright," said Max. "Tempe, do you remember our game, to wish upon a star?" "I don't believe in wishes or wishing dad, you know that." "I know honey, but on those nights so long ago, I wished for you a great life. Seeing you here, now; my wishes were a shadow of what reality would be." Booth smiled, knowing the truth of that statement not only for Bones, but for himself as well.

Bones was tucked between Booth's legs on the patio chair and Christine in her lap. Parker was holding Baby Booth. The smallest member of the Booth clan was having trouble keeping his beautiful brown eyes open. "Parker," asked his dad, "Would you take our little tadpole to bed? I think the swim this afternoon, tired him out." "Sure dad, after he is down, would it be okay if I watched TV or played games in the man cave with Max?" "Okay, responded Booth, "but don't stay up too late, I'd like you to go for a run with me in the morning."

Booth leaned forward and whispered in Bones ear, "As for this evening, I have date at lights out with the most beautiful woman I have ever known. But first, I need to read a bedtime story to the most beautiful little girl on the planet."

The house quiet, Booth made his way to the bedroom. Finding His Bones already slipping into the tub, he followed. She motioned for him to sit in front of her, so she had full access to his neck, shoulders and chest. She placed her thumbs just behind his ears and started a slow rotation, moving in front of his ears, then to the temple and back again. As she started the slow progression to his neck, she could feel him relaxing and heard his breathing slow and his muscles relax. Slow rotation of her thumbs to the back of his neck, then with fingers and thumbs start to work on his shoulders and upper arms. She felt him drift off and she put her arms under his and started moving her hands up and down his chest and stomach. Reaching lower, with her fingers turned downward and thumbs front began to move to his waist and upper hips, then bringing her hands forward, she found the response she was working toward. Bones whispered in her husbands, her lover's ear, "I love you more than you will ever know, but I will try to show you every day just how much I love you." Booth turned his face to her face and begged a kiss. She did not deny him as he lay back on her shoulder and linger, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, to bring him closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Chapter 7 – The Process

Booth and Parker hit the jogging path at 6:30 a.m. Surprisingly Parker was already up and anxious to run with his dad. He needed to ask advice and this might be the best time to speak to his dad. _Alone in the cool morning air, yeah that would be the best time to speak with his dad._

On the way to Sunrise Cabin on Saturday morning, Parker had regaled his father with his take on England, its customs and people. He didn't think it particularly cool to moon the passengers on the trains that clacked along the rails past his school. He didn't like the pretentions air of many of his acquaintances. More often than not, he was the butt of jokes intended to belittle Americans as a whole, not just the silly ones that made it to the news. American politics were often lunch time fodder for jokes, but always second hand from their parent's nightly conversation. He really wondered if these acquaintances or their parents ever watch BBC news for their own brand of exported silliness.

He had a small group of friends, but by-and-large he was finding it hard to make friends outside his study group. He had taken up soccer, playing on the school team, and enjoyed watching Manchester United during season. Friendships built around soccer, were still elusive.

Parker was really more interested in listening to his dad during those few precious hours in the car, as he spoke about the changes in their family life since his dad and step-mom had left the Hoover and the Jeffersonian. Booth was aware the conversation seemed to be headed in a direction, just not quite sure which direction.

Booth and Parker started the jog with warm up stretches, then a slow steady pace for the first 10 minutes or so. Booth broke to a sprint and Parker met his sprint with equal energy and held the pace for about 10 minutes, before they fell back to a slower pace to reduce their heart rate.

It was during the cool down pace, Parker started to speak, "Dad, do you think it would be good idea for me to come home for the next school year? I mean do you think it would be okay with Bones? Would you have room with Christine and my baby brother?"

"Hey bud, we can talk to her about it, but I know her answer. She misses you so much and having you home would be about the best thing she could imagine. She misses you and I am not sure if you noticed, but she will not miss a single opportunity to work with you during the internet study time each week. She misses you and loves you. Of course we have room; your room is always waiting for you." Booth pauses, "I have to ask, have you spoken to your mom about staying in the states?"

"Well, I started to, ya know, but she was busy and I was getting ready to leave. Then I thought maybe I better make sure I would be welcome and you wouldn't mind me staying." Booth stopped running and pulled his boy in for a hug, "Parker, you always have a home with me and Bones, always, ya hear. You never have to wonder about being welcome. You are one of the most important people in my life and you have been since you were born. Actually before you were born, waiting for you was one of the happiest times of my life. Listen; let's talk to Bones together this evening after supper, then we will decide together how to approach your mom. We'll work this out, I promise, okay?"

Booth kept the sprint and recovery pace going for about an hour then decided it was time to head back for showers and breakfast.

At 8:00 a.m. the Booth kitchen was full of hungry mouths. Max was up from the guest cottage, Pops had emerged with a grin and calling out, "whadcha got to eat, I'm hungry. Hey, I can make pancakes Martha, if you will let me near the stove." Of course Martha had already cut up the fruit, poured the juice and fried up bacon and was waiting on egg orders from the group. But pancakes would be nice too.

Parker, Christine and Baby Booth all indicated a preference for Pops pancakes, so Martha helped Pops get everything mixed and ready for the griddle. Booth and Bones, standing with arms around each other's waist, took in their brood. Bones smiled and leaned in a little closer to Booths shoulder with a sigh.

"Booth we need to start on the book today." Booth groaned, "So soon, I thought we might have a few more days to decompress, before jumping in." Booth was pretty anxious; he minored in English in college, but Bones mastery of the English language, her expert and successful writing style was to say the least, intimidating. He wanted this to work; he did not want her to regret her decision to coauthor her next novel.

So with that Bones said, "We need to jump in with both feet Booth, we have a schedule to deliver 2 chapters per month and Beth will be breathing down my neck if we miss our deadlines." Booth noticed an increase in Bones use of colloquial phases and not one he needed to correct. She was holding out on him, with that steep learning curve of hers.

Bones continued, "We should have core hours of 10 – 3 every week day, except Friday. Friday would be two hours from 9 – 11. I have filled the mini fridge in the Tree House with refreshments and Frank has prepared a 'do not disturb sign' to leave on a chain across the stairs when we are writing." Booth nodded and said, "Meet you in the Tree House at 10." Just then his phone rang and he stepped a few feet away as he answered, "Booth."

Explaining to the family how they would schedule their days, Max agreed he was in charge of our prince and princess. Parker and Pops offered to help and Martha offered up the menu options for lunch each day.

Booth and Bones sat comfortably in the Tree House and started talking about story ideas. Of course Temperance Brennan-Booth had not stopped thinking about this endeavor since the publisher had accepted the compromise to include Booth. She had a couple of working titles and a basic outline to begin. She had a process, and the first order of business was to share that process with Booth.

Booth was still feeling really nervous and looked at His Bones with more than a little fear in his eyes. He was way out of his comfort zone. Even tho' on many occasions he had offered to read and share insights on Bones manuscripts, this was different, way different.

Stalling, Booth said, "Hey, by-the-way the phone call before was Sam. He asked me to drop by the Hoover on Friday and meet with him and Caroline. I will take Pops back to the retirement center, drop in to the Friday GA meeting and then head over to meet with Sam and Caroline. I should be back by 9ish on Friday evening."

"Oh, I thought Pops would stay with us longer Booth, I like having him here." "Nah, he needs to check in with his doctor next week. I can pick him when I go in next Friday for the GA meeting and bring him back with me. Besides he said something about cribbage or crocheting with Edna."

Bones started again, "What do you think of 'Eidetic Bone' or 'Bone Uncorrupted' for working titles? The idea is a man is in prison for life with no possibility of parole. The FBI has been investigating new deaths with the same MO and now they are not sure if they have a copy cat or the wrong man in jail. Some details of the murders across a number of states were not in the news or in the court transcripts." "Another twist is all the murders were committed in states without the death penalty."

Booth, humming and hawing, said, "That sounds interesting, but hasn't it been done?" Stalling again, Booth says, "Oh and Parker needs to speak with us after dinner tonight. He is thinking of asking his mom if he can stay with us, instead of going back to England after summer break."

"I very much like the sound of that. I would like Parker with us." with a twinkle in her eye, "but Booth we have to get started."

"Now what about the working title, which do you like? Both suggest the idea, the Bone will record evidence that could potentially free an innocent man and catch a killer. Next we will outline the story with the end in mind and fill in with the back story for each character." Bones continues, "You will offer you insights for the convicted prisoner. He is a man that maintains he is innocent, but all the evidence would suggest he is guilty." Booth still looking very uncomfortable and not at all sure he can pull this off.

"I have something for you Booth. It is a voice to text application and it will allow you to speak your story without worrying about grammar, punctuation or formatting. Booth, no one I know can tell a story, weave a plot, and explore motive with possible plausible scenarios better than you. This will work, I have faith in you."

"Well," said Booth, "I certainly know what it is like to be innocent, and jailed without hope, but how would I put that into words that could possibly build a back story for the character?"

"Booth, I know writing can be extremely difficult and intimidating. Mark Twain said: 'Write what you know.' You are a great story teller Booth and your stories will be rich, compelling, and full of honesty and truth. Finding your characters center, understanding their feelings, fears, hopes, dreams is a lot of work. Everyone has their own process; I had a character that had lost everything she cared about in this world. She felt she had caused the death of someone so close, so special to her she truly did not think she would survive. No hope at all of ever finding something that would fill the awful terrible void. She was empty to her core, alone, hopeless without anyone to save her from being swallowed by the blackness she felt. I reflected on a dark experience from my past, to help me understand the depth of her despair."

"First, I write the words out, so I can see the words and hear them in my head. Sometimes I speak them aloud, then I begin to write my characters story. Would you like to read my character study?" Brennan pulls her character notes from her messenger bag and hands the notes to her partner. "I recreate the event, and then observe…"

 **Seeley's Death – 2 weeks**

"Booth, No, No, Come on Booth, Come on, No…"

Seeley lay bleeding, his breathing labored and shallow on the floor of the club from a bullet to the chest. EMTs arrive, Brennan demands to ride in the ambulance, the police tell her no, she is not family. There are questions to be asked, statements to be gathered, an investigation into the shooting death of Pam Nunan and the attempted murder of FBI Agent Seeley Booth.

"What hospital?! Where are you taking him!? I'll meet you there Booth!" The ambulance drives away, sirens blaring as they carry her partner, her friend, HER Booth away.

This cannot be happening, not here, not like this. Disbelief, sadness, overwhelming fear for her partner threatens to swallow her. Now she is a spectator, switching from 1st to 3rd person, splitting in two, watching from outside. She is moving, speaking, but now from outside. It's as if she has separated from herself. She watches as the EMT's work on HER Booth, put him in the ambulance and drive away.

"Dr Brennan" says the officer, "We understand that you fired the fatal shot from Agents Booth's service weapon, is that correct?" "That woman shot my partner! She was aiming at me, he stood up to shield me, to take the bullet for me?!" "Why, why did she do it?" screams Brennan. "I need to go to my partner, now! I will answer all of your questions, make a statement, but I need to go to my partner, now!" Angela wrapping her arms around Brennan, Sweets looking dumbstruck; Cam, Jack and Zack speaking with the officers as eye witnesses, giving statements to the horror that took place before them.

Brennan breaks free, waving her arms as a warning to stay back, getting in her car and driving to the hospital, as tears threaten to blind her.

Angela, Jack, Cam, Zack and Sweets arrive. "They won't tell me how he is, they just say critical condition, CRITICAL Condition," Brennan's voice is full of pain. Sweets offers to speak to the FBI agent in charge and report back as soon as possible. He is gone for an extended amount of time, an insufferable amount of time and when he returns his head low, voice soft and tells the group, he didn't make it; Booth did not survive surgery.

Gasps from the team, Angela and Cam begin to cry, sobbing into their hands. Angela turns to Jack, Cam slumps to a chair and poor Zack a look of detachment, no comprehension of the loss they had just suffered.

Brennan squared her shoulders, dries her eyes, focuses her eyes straight ahead and asks if she can see her partner. Sweets advises family members will be notified, but no, she will not be allowed to see Agent Booth. Sweets adds, Cam will not be doing the autopsy. The FBI is handling this.

Brennan leaves the hospital, alone. She drives to Booth's apartment, knocking quietly, please answer, please answer the door, nothing, no noise behind the door, no music, no quick steps from his sock clad feet to the door, silence.

My partner is gone, I am alone.

Work, work, yes, I will work. That's what I do; I put names to those who have been left unidentified, lost to their families, friends and their communities. I will work to tell their story. I will miss my partner, but everyone leaves, don't they? I will stay and tell the story for those who cannot speak, who have been silenced and left forgotten.

Booth left his emergency clothes bag in my office. It has a shirt, jeans, socks, boxers, runners and gym clothes, sweat pants, t-shirt and his hoodie. He must have gone to the gym; I smell his scent in the bag. It smells of his laundry soap, his cologne, but a musky smell from his last workout. It's his hoodie that has his distinctive aroma. I take the bag and leave for home. But maybe, just a quick swing by Booth's apartment; he would want his bag for laundry day.

I should call before I drop by, maybe text? I arrive at his apartment, knocking gently, listening for him to answer, will he call out, "I'm coming, keep your shirt on." Silence is the answer, only silence.

I drive to the reflecting pool; I will get Booth's favorite coffee. I sit, wait and want the last awful days to never have happened. Make it like one of my nightmares that I wake up from. I need to breathe, this awful nightmare needs to stop, I can't make it stop, I can't make it go away, I can't take a breath, I can't breathe.

Routine, I do well with routine. Up at 6, in the office by 7, email, review papers, go to bone storage, work, work to identify, catalog, record, move to the next set of unidentified remains.

Working late again, I do not want to go home. Booth's bag, it's at my apartment. It's the only thing I have of him. Home now, I open the bag to His smell, His unique scent. I pull his hoodie over my head, over my shoulders and sit in a corner of the laundry room and cry. My insides hurt, my throat is raw and I am alone. I know this feeling, I am 15, my parents are gone, my brother is gone, I am locked inside a car trunk, I am alone, hopelessly alone. I am not sure how long I was in that corner, but when I hear my alarm clock I get ready for another day.

I didn't know, I couldn't know I would care for someone so much again. I had let him in, closer than anyone since before, you know, before I was 15. This hurts so badly and I am alone, again.

Routine, I do well with routine. Up at 6, in the office by 7, email, review papers, go to bone storage, work, work to identify, catalog, record, move to the next set of unidentified remains.

I try to call Hank, he is away, not available, said the nurse at the home. I try to call Rebecca, she is away, not available, said her voice mail.

Sweets that most annoying Dr 12 year old kid, constantly following, watching, trying to engage in stupid, meaningless conversation, trying to get me to speak about my feelings. Booth was warming to him, I think. He only got angry when Sweets tried to dig into our personal lives. Moving away from the partnership to focus on childhood experiences, feelings, love interests, none of his damned business. An FBI entitled voyeur, peeking, prying into our lives and our pasts. This prying is certainly not work related, no matter how he tries to justify his adolescent fueled curiosity. Well, this is personal, Booth was MY partner and he is gone. Everyone I care about leaves.

Routine, I do well with routine. Up at 6, in the office by 7, email, review papers, go to bone storage, work, work to identify, catalog, record, move to the next set of unidentified remains.

Damn, will I ever be able to leave this stupid laundry room!? Every night I come home and start to wash Booth's clothes and as soon as I open the bag, it hits me, that wonderful smell, Booth's scent, MY partner's scent. I pull the hoodie on and sit in the laundry room and cry until I hear the alarm clock and start all over again.

He took that bullet for me. Now all the people who knew him, loved him, will never see him again, because of me. Parker will never know his wonderful father, how much he loved him, what he wanted for him. Booth was planning their next camping trip. Maybe when Parker is older, Rebecca will let me take him camping. I can tell him about his father; his wise, kind, moral, honest, brave, heroic and brilliant father. That bullet was meant for me. I would have just left behind old bones. No one would have missed me, grieved me or felt my loss. It should have been me.

Routine, I do well with routine. Up at 6, in the office by 7, email, review papers, go to bone storage, work, work to identify, catalog, record, move to the next set of unidentified remains.

"Sweets, get the hell away from me," I am screaming now from the bone room. "I am working and you need to leave me the hell alone." "Dr Brennan," Sweets begins, "When we lose a loved one…" " I lost a partner Sweets, a partner. Now go away!" Cam comes to shoo him back upstairs and away from bone storage. "Dr Brennan, its time…"

Routine, I do well with routine. Up at 6, in the office by 7, email, review papers, go to bone storage, work, work to identify, catalog, record, move to the next set of unidentified remains. Everyone leaves.

 _It should have been me._

 **B &B**

Bones says, "With every word, we reveal more of ourselves. The characters, the story is fiction, but what we reveal…"

Booth setting the pages aside, takes His Bones in his arms, cradles her and mourns for the hurt and pain this event caused. Bones looks into his warm brown eyes and said, "Make love to me." Booths breath catches in his throat, he feels the pull from his chest, through his stomach, and he feels the pinch in his lower abdomen. He denies her nothing, she is his everything, he will give her all he has without reservation, everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Chapter 8 – Okay, Here Goes Nothing

Bones chided Booth, "That is not exactly what I had in mind for our first writing session." "Nice tho', huh Bones," said Booth smiling a bit like a Cheshire Cat.

"Let's go grab the kids and take a dip in the cement pond, whatcha say Bones." "That sounds like a great way to end this afternoon." Bones said twinkling her eyes at her lover and with a wink they were off to the main house, hand-in-hand. "Booth, will you tell me why calling the swimming pool a cement pond makes dad and Pops laugh?"

Being away from the Jeffersonian and Hoover had given Booth and Bones time to reconnect, to remember better times and enjoy each other and their family. They both had to admit being in jail, the death of a beloved friend and Booths addiction raising its ugly destructive head had taken a toll on the couples well being. Even with the birth of their beautiful baby boy, there was a sadness that had been hard to shake.

After dinner, they hung a sheet on the patio. "What's that for," asked Parker. "You'll see, run downstairs and pick out a family movie," asked Booth. "Something we can all enjoy please," added Bones.

"Pops, you're in charge of the popcorn and Max, you take care of the drinks," directed Booth with a smile.

Booth set up the projector and speakers, Bones took care of arranging the chairs to position for optimum viewing pleasure. Before Martha left for the evening, Booth issued an invitation for everyone to join them on the patio for a family movie. It was a beautiful summer evening and Martha, Frank, Bill and George were happy to accept the offer. Coco and Puff were very appreciative of the attention and affection the gathering showered on them. However, Coco and Puff kept some distance from the rambunctious baby boy that had an overdeveloped curiosity and apparent fondness for tails, especially the wagging kind.

The smallest Booth climbed in his daddy's arms, dressed in his PJs, and he was asleep long before opening credits had finished. Booth carried him to his room, followed by Puff and turned on the baby monitor. At George's command Puff stayed with baby Booth laying just inside his door and Booth carried the listening monitor with him when he rejoined the group.

After this evening it seemed Puff adopted baby Booth. She was never far away when the baby was up and about or lay sleeping in his crib.

The movie finished and everyone said their good night wishes and sleep wells and retired to their respective quarters. Bones, Booth and Parker stayed back to discuss Parker's request to stay with them for the next school year.

Bones began, "Your dad mentioned you would like to stay with us for the next school year." Parker was quick to respond, "If you will have me, yeah, I would really like that." "So the pachyderm in the room is how to convince your mom and get her agreement. You do know there is nothing we would like better than to have you with us." stated Bones in a matter-of- fact tone.

Booth was always proud of His Bones, but never more than when she helped his eldest child belong, unquestioningly and forever to belong to this family that he called his. Parker trusted his step-mom more than any one in his life to tell him the truth. He always knew where he stood and he knew without a shadow of a doubt this is where he wanted to be. Now the million dollar question, how to approach Rebecca?

Booth said, "We can call her in the morning."

Bones was sleepy and said she was turning in early. Parker had a new game he was going to try out in the man cave and Booth, in the back of his mind, had been chewing on his characters back story all evening.

A proverbial light bulb had gone off for Booth when he had read Bones account of the night he 'died.' With her awaking feelings for him all those years ago, he had wondered why she had pulled back. He thought he finally had his answer. The two weeks he was "dead" had reminded Bones how much it hurt to lose some one she cared for deeply. She felt cracks forming in her impervious shell that protected her metaphorical heart. She had started to rebuild those walls to keep those feelings safely stored in her carefully constructed fortress. Lucky for him, he thought, those walls were not quite as strong as before.

Sitting in the cool of the evening with two fingers of good scotch, it was his turn to face dark memories, something to help him understand his characters motivation. Unlike Bones, his would remain in his head.

Booth wondered: _How do I tell the story of Special Agent Seeley Booth and his unjust incarceration?_

~SJB, his story~

As he lay in the hospital bed, he could hear His Bones calling, "Booth, Booth" in a high pitch frantic voice. He could hear her in the corridor. He sees her for a moment in his door, then being dragged away, calling his name, "Booth, Booth, no I need to stay with him! Let me go, I need to be with him!"

Booth looked down at his wrist; he is handcuffed to the bed. His mind does not comprehend, his body is racked with pain, he has tubes and monitors and His Bones has been forcibly removed from his room. As he lay there alone, his mind begins to reconstruct the events that brought him here.

He is preparing for a battle, war really. Angela has tapped into communication that alerts to a 3 man Delta Force team dispatched to deal with Special Agent Seeley Booth. This highly specialized and lethal team has been dispatched under the guise of a warrant for his arrest. He hasn't broken the law, there is no warrant for his arrest; these men have been sent to kill Special Agent Seeley Booth.

He is too close to the truth; he is too close to the shadow government that has been pulling strings at the highest levels of government. They are afraid of Special Agent Seeley Booth, he cannot be blackmailed, he cannot be bought, and the only remedy left to the shadow government is to silence Special Agent Seeley Booth for good.

Failing in their mission, now he must be disgraced, jailed for something he did not do, removed from his loved ones and put on the wrong side of the law. He is reviled by the very institution he has served so proudly, abandoned by the country he has fought to defend. He is charged with the murder of 3 FBI Agents sent to serve a warrant. Fabrications and lies, all lies, but dangerous lies. It puts His Bones, his family and his friends in extreme danger.

He is held in the hospital prison for several days, denied seeing family or friends, denied a phone call and denied counsel. On the fourth day he hears a familiar voice arguing with someone in the hall way. Ms Julian is stating in no uncertain terms that she is indeed Special Agent Seeley Booth's Attorney and they WILL allow her unfettered access to her client. She finally pushes her way through the door with extreme attitude, using words Booth did not know was in her vocabulary.

"Seeley Booth, I have been retained on your behalf to represent you in the US vs Seeley Booth." She continues, "You are to be arraigned in Federal Court on Monday for Aggravated Assault and Murder in the First Degree. The action states you killed three FBI agents in their lawful duty to serve you with an official warrant for your arrest. The warrant was issued by the US Government, for the unlawful assassination of a US Citizen on foreign soil."

Ms Julian has a gift for understatement when she says, "Seeley Booth, this is a holy mess and right now I cannot find an honest Judge to hear the evidence against you. It looks bad, Cher." Booth asks, " How did you get… Why are you my attorney?" Softening her voice and dropping the legal mumbo jumbo, "I recused myself from the case as Prosecuting Attorney. Not that I believe they would have allowed me to continue in that role. Your good Doctor Brennan asked that I represent you, see if we could get you out of jail. She is worried about you being in general population; half of those miscreants are there because you put them there. And now that the guards and those who are supposed to protect you think you are a cop killer… let's just say, she wants you home."

The Arraignment was a sham, designed to further vilify and convict Seeley Booth without the benefit of the truth or a trial. Ms Julian argued the case that the warrant was obtained and issued unlawfully. She argued that Special Agent Booth's life and the lives of his family were put in peril and he was acting to defend himself against an unknown hostile force. Using lawfully obtained weapons and using his skill as a trained Army Ranger and FBI Agent he successfully repelled the invaders, but was seriously wounded while defending himself and his wife. She demanded his immediate release under his own recognizance. The Judge dismissed Ms Julian's arguments and ordered Seeley Booth to be held without bail, and remanded him to the Federal Department of Corrections, until a trial date could be set.

For the first time since he entered the court room he was aware His Bones had been standing behind him. His mind was not thinking clearly, he was overwhelmed with a desire to fight his way out. He was in the hands of a hostile government who wanted to see him dead. He tried to break free, to reach His Bones, but he was shackled in a hand cuffs and leg restrains. He was a decorated war hero, an FBI agent who had distinguished himself with honor, going above and beyond, putting his life on the line every day to put the bad guys away. He had survived being in the hands for rebels, insurgents and mercenaries. He had faced the worst of humanity, the most dangerous criminals in the hope that what he did kept his country, its citizens safer; he never thought his country, the country he loved, would betray him.

He was in a single person 6'x 8' cell and that was a saving grace. At least at night, locked up behind bars he could think. The attacks during the day were from sun up until lights out. No shower, meal or exercise yard was safe. There was always someone waiting to get Seeley Booth alone. If it was not the guards, it was the inmates trying to provoke Booth to fight, to break the rules. Any excuse for beating him, any excuse to put him in the prison hospital. It was sport. He knew the guards would take bets on which day would be his last, which day would be the day someone put an end to Seeley Booth.

Physically at night he was safe, unless a night guard felt it his duty to teach Seeley Booth a lesson for some unwritten infraction of a rule they decided to enforce. Days of brutality dished out by the worst of the worst inmates. Nights of restless sleep, never knowing if this would be the night the guards would come for him.

His Bones came as often as they would allow. She brought books for him to read, drawings and recordings from Christine to remind him how much he was loved. Angela had snapped a photo of Brennan and Christine, with big smiles and it was signed, His Girls with XOXO.

The days turned into weeks, no word of a trial date, with no end in sight this nightmare that had become Seeley Booths existence would ever end. Nothing to suggest a hope in hell, he would ever be a free man again.

Seeley Booth heard a loud boom, followed by several short bangs; he shot up from his cot and stared into the darkness. Were the doors to his cell still locked? He heard the rattle of metal-on-metal and chains being jostled. He heard undistinguished voices, then hands, something over his head, being dragged from his cell. "You're nothing but a dirty cop killer, you are a low life and you will get what you deserve." said the voice in the dark. Blows started falling, faster, and harder and then silence. He was thrown back into his cell, metal-on-metal and the doors closed.

Booth was not a man who could be easily intimated, he could take care of himself, or could he? He was pretty sure it would take a miracle to get him out of this mess. His only thought was to take it, and keep his family safe. If he was not a threat to those who were keeping him here, His Bones, his baby daughter would be safe.

Ms Julian came again, "No news Cher, they are pushing back on all my attempts to get you to trial. You have to stay strong, I will not rest until we find a way to get your case heard and get you outta here. You hear me Cher, I will not rest and neither will those fine scientists at the Jeffersonian until you are free."

The nightmares, the night terrors had started in the hospital, before being sent to prison. He would wake drenched in sweat, fighting phantoms that threatened to smoother him. Fighting for breath, he would lash out in the darkness. As he would wake, he would utter a miserable, small cry, "Bones."

Flashbacks of being held by guerrillas in Guatemala, and paramilitaries in Kosovo, these images began to invade his day time hours. At night, in his mind, he was fighting to survive a known enemy. He was trained to endure torture; it was the fortune of war. He accepted this was what he signed up for, the beatings, the long interrogations, and the mindless cruelty at the hands of his captors. That was war; he was on the side of the good guys. Now he wondered. Who had he been fighting for, who had been calling the shots, literally. Had he really been on the side of the good guys?

He had relied on his Faith, his unwavering belief in a higher power. He would recite the Soldiers Prayer daily: _May my cause be just. May my leaders have clear vision. May my courage not falter. May I be triumphant and earn victory as I show mercy to my enemies. May my efforts bring lasting peace. May my sacrifice be always appreciated by those I serve. May I return to my loved ones unharmed. Should I be harmed, may my wounds heal. Should I perish in the struggle, may God embrace me and find a place for me in His Kingdom._

Held in enemy camps, his brothers would leave no stone unturned until they brought him home. Dead or alive, you do not leave a man behind. He knew his brothers would be fighting to bring him home.

Now, only a small group of squints (brilliant scientists, but not trained for war) and one lone Prosecuting Attorney was working evidence that might shine a light on the corruption and unlawful activities of this shadow government. A shadow government, with people in very powerful positions, that meant to see Seeley Booth silenced by whatever means necessary. He would try to hold on one more day, just get through one more day, until he could be sure His Bones, his baby daughter was safe. Maybe it would be better if… he knew he shouldn't go there, but if he was no longer a threat…

His Faith was being challenged in the most egregious way. Now in this dark place, the darkest hour he had ever faced, he heard the words spoken by Jesus on the cross, _"Father why hast thou forsaken me?"_ and in answer _, "thy will be done."_

 _~SJB survived~_

Next the Motive – Revenge a Life Sentence

Booth climbed the stairs, with purpose and direction. He was at ease now, he knew how they would partner in this new venture and he knew it would be just like everything else in their life, fully equal and complementary. They could have each other's back, just like always.

Booth slipped out of his jeans and t-shirt, pulled on his pajama bottoms and gently joined Bones on her side of the bed.

Wrapping his arms around her, she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Booth?"

Booth responded with a kiss to her temple and a brush of his nose in her hair.

"Bones, I got it" "What, Booth, what do you 'got'?" "The reason the guy is in jail, the reason he is not fighting harder to get out, the reason we still have murders that follow the same MO, in states without Capital Punishment." "Andy knows what he needs to do to find the answers. He knows the memory of the crimes recorded on the Bone will help Kathy and Andy catch the bad guy or guys and bring justice to those who have murdered and those falsely accused and imprisoned for life."


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Chapter 9 – Nothing Ventured

Booth and Parker started the day with a run, passing the pond, Parker started laughing when the Peacock put on a full display of his magnificent tail and made calls to his harem. The white tailed deer made a quick retreat to the safety of the forest. Those silly Guinea just scattered for a moment then regrouped with a look of total distain for having been disturbed. Sunrise Cabin and the grounds teemed with life, never more than in the early quiet hours of morning.

Parker had missed his dad. He liked this time with him, just he and his dad, running together, keeping pace with little or no effort to keep up. Not like when he was younger and his short legs simply couldn't match his dad's stride. He looked at his dad's face and thought he could see, what, what was the look on his dad's face? Contentment? Happiness? Joy? Maybe all three? Parker liked that face, he felt safe, accepted, and yeah, happy.

He had so many questions; his mom couldn't help him with. Why did girls seem to throw themselves at guys that didn't seem interested in them in the slightest? If there was interest returned, it was often crude and demeaning. Guys saying things about their body being too fat or too skinny; big chest or small; or how ugly they were. If he was in ear shot, he often wanted to protect and defend the girls from the hurtful comments. Should he step in? He always stepped in when it was an obvious bully, especially for the smaller kids, but he was unsure when it came to boy/girl relationships. Was this just some perverse form of flirting, like a punch to the arm? Sometimes those could really hurt.

He had felt an awareness of one girl in his study group, but she was really shy and didn't talk much. How do you start conversations with a girl you're interested in and what if she doesn't return your interest? It was all very confusing.

How do you overcome peer pressure to take a drink or try a smoke? Parker didn't really want to do that, but making friends had been such a struggle. Should he just go along with the crowd?

Finished with their run, showered and finishing breakfast, Booth offered his phone to Parker, "Its time bud, let's see what your mom has to say about staying in the states." Parker dialed the number, "Hey mom, it's me." _Listening to his mom_... "I am fine and yeah, I am having a great time." _Listening again…_ "I miss you too mom." Parker taking a big breath said, "Mom I need to ask you about something important. How would you feel about me staying with dad for the next school year?" Booth could tell the line was silent on Rebecca's end as Parker waited for a response. Bones was within ear shot, but staying back a bit to give her boys privacy.

Rebecca started talking to Parker again, Parker responded, "I know how important I am to you and how much you miss me when I am not around, but I have been thinking about this a lot. I just feel I need more time with dad, ya know, for lots of reasons. Both he and Bones said they would be happy to have me and they have plenty of room."

There was another pause. "I can come and spend summers and school holidays with you and we can plan for study tours and you can stay with us when you come to the US." Parker took a quick peek at his dad, they hadn't talked about Rebecca staying with them, but to Parker's relief his dad nodded and smiled. Parker said his mom wanted to speak to Booth and Temperance. Parker put her on speaker.

Rebecca began, "What do you think about Parker's plan Seeley?" "We are all for it Rebecca. Bones and I, well we would love to have Parker with us." "I guess I have been expecting this, he is his daddy's boy, and he is a true-to-the-bone Booth." Rebecca continued, "A young man can benefit from having his dad around to help navigate the choppy waters of adolescence." Taking a breath and with a voice filled with emotion, Rebecca said, "I think this is the right time for Parker to be with you Seeley, but you will have to teach me how to use FaceTime, so I can have chats every week with my boy." Parker gave his dad a fist bump with exploding fingers.

It was so much easier than he thought it would be. Parker heard his mother saying something; oh she wanted a private word with his dad. Taking her off speaker, he handed the phone to his dad. Booth nodded into the phone a few times, and ended the call with, "Thank you Rebecca, you're the best." With that the call was ended and Parker ran to find his Great Grandpa to tell him his great news.

Max was ready to entertain Christine and Baby Boy Booth with some pool time and a trip to the garden to harvest vegetables for Martha.

Retreating to the Tree House, Booth shared his insights and revelations concerning the story of his character. The murders are not the end game for our serial killer; the murdered victims and the loss of loved ones are just collateral damage and a means-to-an-end. The real motive is the life-time incarceration of innocent people. The murderer is brilliant and is manipulating law enforcement and the evidence to convict unsuspecting victims of his (or her) master plan.

Booth and Bones started to lay out the details of the story. Andy and Kathy would have to begin with an investigation of similar convictions. How many, how long, when and where did it start? Kathy would start with the most recent remains found in New Mexico. Booth would start with his contacts in the FBI across the US.

The hours passed quickly, the ideas for motives, plot lines and sub plots flowed from the two collaborators. It was magic, they have always been a good team, and this was no different.

Friday came and Booth and Pops were ready to leave for DC. Booth wrapping his arms around Bones pulled her in for a kiss and nuzzled his nose near her ear. "You're are gorgeous babe, you know that? I will be back as quick as I can, okay?" His Bones responded by putting her hands on his cheeks and leaned in for a deep lingering kiss. "I love you too Booth, hurry back. I'll be waiting." Booth reached down and grabbed up Christine and Baby Booth for a hug and kiss. Slapping Parker on the shoulder, he left him with… "Take care of them for me, okay." Parker nodded and his chest puffed out just a bit as he smiled at his dad.

The ride to DC was pleasant, Booth loved spending time with his Grandpa. Pops had taught him how to be a man, a good man and Booth would always owe his life to that gracious man who saved him and his brother from a life of abuse, loneliness and need. Pops spoke of things long past, jabbed good fun at Shrimp and his obvious teenage crush on his girl. Pops liked the freedom his Grandson had in showing his love and emotions for his beautiful bride and their sweet and precious children. Hank took pride in having a part in that. It was very much like his life with his beautiful bride all those years ago.

Booth dropped Pops off and made plans to pick him up the following Friday afternoon. Booth headed to the diner for a bite of lunch, before heading to his GA meeting. Before the relapse, Booth would drop in to a GA meeting infrequently, but now he didn't miss a week. It was a hard lesson and humbling to finally understand you cannot face down an addiction with a gun or muscle. Booth was strong, but his gambling addiction could kick his butt and he was determined to never need to learn that lesson again.

At about 3, he headed to the Hoover, to say hello to his old team and be ready to meet with Sam and Caroline at 4. The meeting ran long. He didn't get away until nearly 6:30. He took a swing by home to pick up a few things for the cabin and headed to Sunrise.

Arriving to the cabin late, the house quiet, he checked the man cave and sure enough there was Parker with his new game. He watched for a few minutes, caught up on the day's events, and heard the plans for Saturday. Bones planned for the family to go to the artist street fair in Huntsville and check in on the Grant's.

He wasn't hungry, so after checking Christine and the baby, he went to their bedroom. Bones was already in bed, so he slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower, brushed his teeth and ran the shaver over his 5 o'clock shadow. Crawling in behind His Bones, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. A quiet sigh from Bones let him know she was waiting for him. He placed sweet kisses across her back, on her shoulders and at the back of her neck. She loved the feel of his strong arms around her and his kisses, well ummmm his kisses. She had waited all day for this, she turned to face him and let him know just how much she missed him when he was gone. No need for words, they spoke their language, the intimate and special language of Booth and Bones.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no claim to the characters. I am content to know they are in much better hands and owned by Fox and Hart Hanson.**

Chapter 10 – Hometown

Saturday morning found everyone in the kitchen getting ready for the day out. Saturday and Sunday was officially Frank and Martha's day off, so the Booth family and Max were on their own for the weekend.

For security, while the Booths' were in residence, Beth had arranged for part-time help working on the weekend to allow George and Bill to have rotating days off. George was always on the property in his private living quarters even when not officially on duty. George always took night duty to keep the family safe when they were staying at the cabin. He said he would take time off when they were in the city.

Bones did admit she had grown very fond of Martha, Frank, George and Bill and liked it when they would share meals with the family. Martha was an excellent cook and she and Temperance had found a comfortable working relationship in the kitchen and around the house.

Martha was fast becoming Christine's favorite person too. Martha was teaching Christine many of her recipes using fresh from the garden vegetables and herbs. Temperance was delighted Christine was experiencing garden to table cooking first hand. The taste of fresh from the garden produce even had Booth increasing his daily intake of vegetables. He was ready to admit that buying from the supermarket would be a real let down when they were back in the city. He promised to stop complaining about $12 tomatoes, when shopping at the organic market.

Bones curiosity was beginning to get the best of her. "Booth, you haven't mentioned the meeting with Sam and Caroline yet. Is everything okay?" Booth with a grimace said, "Ah babe, can we talk about it later? I'll tell you everything, but they had a lot to say. Let's talk after dinner. Would that be okay?" "Sure Booth,that's fine. By-the-way, Beth will be dropping by tomorrow."

"While you were gone yesterday, I emailed her the book outline, timing, the plot, the character sketches and the first draft of chapters 1 and 2. She is also bringing a copy of the new contract we signed." Booth wrinkled his nose, "Ya know I don't care about that stuff Bones. I will leave that side of this partnership to you."

Breakfast finished, dishes done, everyone dressed and lathered up with sun screen, the family Booth loaded in the truck for a trip to town. Max said he was going to hang by the pool and might take a tour of the area later. They all agreed to meet back for dinner at 6. Max offered to cook.

Huntsville was all dressed up in summer colors. Baskets of petunias and zinnias hung from every lamppost and in planters on the sidewalk. Each store front had a welcome sign out and the main street was closed to vehicle traffic so the artists could set up their stalls. On each corner, food trucks were open, with the normal offering found at an outdoor event: funnel cakes, corn dogs, popcorn, fresh fruit and soft drinks. Since the bridge opened and had traffic coming through town again there were a few diners and restaurants open to feed hungry tourists and visiting tradesmen.

In the parking area near the post office, there were games of chance; spin the wheel, duck pond, bulls eye, spill the milk, bean bag toss and ring toss. Proceeds from these activities were for the school booster club and helped students buy band uniforms, instruments or fund trips.

Booth and Parker both liked the football toss and donated their stuffed animal wins back to boosters. For the youngest Booth the treasure dig was a big hit. Like his mom he had a fondness for digging in the dirt and unearthing treasures. Face painting and temporary tattoos caught Christine's attention. She selected a butterfly for her cheek and a puppy tattoo for her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, hello, over here." They heard their names called. Looking around to spot the person behind the voice, they spotted Jimmy Grant and Andy manning the bean bag and ring toss games. "Well hello," said Booth, "it's good to see you here. We were going to drop by a little later and introduce you to our children. Where's Carol?" "She is selling homemade fudge, cookies and bottled water on the other side of the square," said Jimmy.

Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth found she was extremely satisfied with her investment in this small community. The people were warm and friendly and they were adapting well to their new normal. No industry anymore, at least not yet, but artists and small business owners were thriving. That was bringing new homeowners to the area and increasing the tax base. It was a win-win for everyone. Mrs. Booth also enjoyed the anonymity of being an anonymous donor. Only Carol and Jimmy knew she had funded the bridge construction and they would not share that information with anyone.

Jimmy said, "While you are here, let me introduce you to a few neighbors." Jimmy waved over a few locals and with smiles and handshakes Seeley, Temperance, Parker, Christine and Tiger Booth was introduced to the local doctor, librarian, a few teachers from the high school where Jimmy taught and the Mayor of Huntsville.

Booth spotted the Parish Priest he had met the first week he stayed at the cabin and walked over to say hi and introduce his family to Father Mark. After introductions, Booth said goodbye to Father Mark and assured him, he, Parker and Christine would be attending early mass tomorrow morning.

While walking along the street Bones was delighted to find a florist, bakery, specialty coffee shop, dressmaker, children's clothing store and hardware store. For Booth there was a micro brewery that produced the local favorite beer. After shopping at the local stories, Bones asked Booth and Parker if they would mind carrying her purchases back to the truck while she, baby boy and Christine started looking at the art displayed for sale.

There was jewelry, watercolors, oils, ceramics, pottery, woven baskets, tapestries, wooden objects of art and toys and other beautifully handmade items from all over the state. Bones loved seeing such talented people display their works of art. She appreciated the fine hand work and creativity of their wares.

Bones pick out a few candles, and wood crafted desk items to take back with her. When she saw Cam, Angela and Jack, she would give them as gifts. She wondered if Angela would like to attend the next artist fair. Maybe she would even like to show some of her work. Probably not though, her work was selling for many thousands of dollars now and most of her pieces were commissioned. Bones would mention it to her; it might be fun for Angela to return to her roots as a starving artist for a weekend or two a year.

They stopped in at the diner for a lunch of burgers and fries, a soup and salad for Bones and milk shakes all around. The smallest Booth fisted a fry in one hand while his mom fed him soup for something nutritious.

The diner had the throwback 50's motif of red & black checker tile on the walls and floors and lots and lots of shinny chrome. Each table featured an original Seeburg Wall-O-Matic music selector and in the corner was an original Seeburg Select-O-Matic jukebox. Dropping nickels in the slot, Booth selected some favorite tunes from the 40's, 50's and 60'.

He reminisced to no one in particular; "this music filled the house when Pops and Grans would dance while making dinner or for just any reason at all." He thought they did it so they could hold each other close during the day and not have to explain to their curious grandsons. The closeness was not lost on Booth, he had longed for that closeness with someone special. He reached out to squeeze Bones hand and looked deep in her beautiful blue eyes. Speaking in their unspoken language, she returned the look that said, " _I love you too, more than you will ever know."_

Was he really seriously considering Sam's offer to return to the Hoover? Thinking to himself, _Not now Booth, you do not want to think about that now_. _Just enjoy your day._

The Booth family dropped by to say hello to Carol. They purchased a pound of fudge and decided it was time to call it a day. BB Booth was tired and fell asleep on the way home. Daddy Booth unfastened him from the car seat and carried him to his crib so he could nap for awhile. Bones, Christine and Parker rummaged through the fridge to find a snack to tide them over 'til dinner. Booth joined them with baby monitor in hand. Puff had followed them upstairs and lay as silent sentry to BB Booth's door as he slept.

Max came in about that time and grumbled, "Can't wait for dinner? I have been cooking all afternoon and I expect you to be hungry." Max had managed to create a feast of fresh from the garden vegetable lasagna, cold sliced tomato and cucumber salad with dill, honeydew melon from the farmers market and he prepared his special dessert of tiramisu.

Hearing the baby boy stir, they decided they had enough time for a swim before dinner. They all participated in a game of Sharks and Minnows, Booth being the Shark as usual. Bones gave lessons on dive techniques to help improve Parker and Christine's mastery of entering the water without leaving a splash. Booth seemed determine to perfect his cannon ball technique and decided he should be considered expert when his last splash caught Max unaware as he watch from the deck.

After dinner, showers complete, with Christine and the baby boy dressed in PJ's, they entered the sanctuary of the man cave for a movie night. Parker found a suitable family movie, and fired up the DVR. Booth sitting on the couch motioned Bones to tuck in beside him. He was holding his baby boy on his chest with his head resting on his shoulder. Christine crawled up and lay next to her mom, and her mom pulled her over so Christine could lay her head on her mom's lap. Parker feigning a need to be closer to the popcorn sat on the floor between his parents knees.

Max coming into the room, saw lots of empty chairs, with room to sit at least 16 adults and here was this precious family taking up no more room on the couch than two cushions and a little floor space. Booth's head was laid back with his eyes closed, baby boy asleep on his shoulder, Tempe's head lay on Booth's other shoulder with eyes closed and little Christine asleep on her mother's lap. Even Parker had succumbed to the restful state and his head with eyes closed lay against his mom's knee. Max couldn't resist, and snapped a photo from his phone.

Parker started to wake when he heard Max enter the room and soon Booth and Bones, taking deep breaths began to stir. Booth first took a small sleeping boy to his crib and then returned for Christine. The youngest Booths all settled in their beds, Booth and Bones, with baby monitor in hand went to the porch swing to sit in the night air. It was a starry night and the cicadas were singing from the trees. You could hear a frog chorus from the pond and a few lightening bugs blinked on and off from the yard. To say it was perfect would have been a massive understatement.

Bones started the conversation, "It's after dinner Booth."

"Yeah babe, I know and I promised to tell you about the meeting with Sam and Caroline," sighed Booth.

"Well the short story is, they want me to come back to the FBI as Assistant Director. The long story is, Hacker is being transferred to the West Coast and his spot is open. Sam is concerned the solve rate has been dropping since we left and Caroline was more than a little miffed when she lost her last criminal case because the defense was able to poke holes in the forensics. They both believe I could put a team together for field investigations that would stop the trend of unsolved cases and they believe if I come back as Assistant Director, I can convince you to come back to the Jeffersonian in your rightful place as head of Forensic Anthropology."

A definite whine in her voice, "Would we still be Partners Booth? I could never work with anyone but you, you know that."

"Well it doesn't sound like we would be in the field much, but yeah, I think they want us to work together" continued Booth, "reviewing evidence working with the field teams, making sure we tie up all the loose ends to bring justice to victims and put the bad guys where they belong." "I would have desk duty and work mostly 9 – 5, but Sam wants me to be more involved with the investigations too. It would be a protype for an expanded role of Assistant Director."

Bones in just a whisper said, "I do miss being at the Jeffersonian."


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 11 - What's Ours Should Be Ours

When Booth came up after locking the doors, turning out the lights downstairs and checking on the kids, he found Bones fresh faced from her shower, hair damp hanging to her shoulders and surrounded by dozens of photos.

Booth took a quick shower and after pulling on his pajama bottoms, joined Bones in the middle of the bed. He positioned himself behind her with a leg on either side, wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer to his bare chest. She turned her head and kissed his cheek with smiling lips. He hooked his chin over her shoulder so he could see what held her attention.

Bones had dozens of photos spread in front of her from over the years of being "Just Partners" before they were a couple. Mostly candid shots taken at the Royal Diner or Founding Fathers, some at formal Hoover awards events or Jeffersonian fund raisers. A few shots were from an FBI picnic with Bones and Booth in swim ware looking very fit and a perfectly paired, extremely hot couple. There were some great shots when Bones had Christmas at her apartment, and lots in Bones office or on the forensics platform.

Many photos were from after they were a couple too, hanging out with Jack and Angela, some with Wendell when he and Booth were working on Mighty Hut #1.

"I haven't seen these Bones. When? I mean, where? How did you get these? Angela I bet."

"You'd bet right Booth, though given your history I would advise against using that term, scolded Bones. Angela made it her mission to record our Partnership. She once said she saw love in our eyes whenever we were together. She wanted to record what she saw, so she had proof when we caught up to her reality."

"Look, this is the first one she took of us." Said Bones holding the photo for Booth to see. "You are looking at me when we found Careful Lionel's penny. We were stuck in the Lab over Christmas. Everyone was miserable, everyone but me I think. I was accustom to spending the holidays alone in foster homes, at school, on digs or doing research. This was one of the first Christmases since my mom and dad left, I was not alone. When Angela gave it to me she said it was the first time she saw that "look" in your eye." " What look was that Bones?" Remembering Angela's exact words, Bones said, "Angela described it as 'pure magic'."

"Oh I recognize where we are in this shot," Booth said excitedly. "We were in the back seat of the Sheriffs SUV in Santa Fe. We went out to look for Danny, Kirk's guide. What did Angela say, we were about 100 miles from where Jesus lost his sandals. Damn, it was hot. You think I would be use to the desert after all the time in the Middle East, but I think you either love it or hate it. I personally like living things, and camel spiders and scorpions do not count as living things in my book. I like shelter from the sun, and water, lots of water."

Flipping through a few more, they spotted Wonder Woman and the Science Nerd. Booth said, " I loved that Wonder Woman outfit, you still have it? I think we should dress up for Halloween and I will let you tie me up with the lasso of truth." A devilish grin in his voice.

"Oh look, this is a great photo of you and me at the FBI Gala. Me in my tux and you, well you were stunning in that off the shoulder blue gown. There was not a man in the room that could take his eyes off of you Bones, especially me. It made me proud you were my date for the evening, even tho' we were only there as partners, it helped make the evening bearable, enjoyable even."

A little shyly Bones said, "I was very taken with you too Booth. You are very handsome and, whew, you in that tux... I didn't like it when the single women from your office cut in on our dances, or stared at you."

"Oh my god, how did Angela get a picture of us as Boris and Natasha!"

"Booth, she has the video from our night at the circus. Didn't you know they were watching? This is just one of the stills." "I need a copy of that Bones. We'll call Angela in the morning and ask her to send a copy on email."

"And here is one from the Anok exhibit. I was really glad you asked me to be there with you Bones. It meant the world to me." Booth leaned in and kissed Bones on the temple.

"Here we are when we came home with Christine. There are lots from our wedding, kisses, hugs and a dance. In this one we are planting a rose bush on our anniversary in the yard at Mighty Hut #2."

There was a constant theme Angela was able to capture in the photos; when Booth looked at Bones or Bones looked at Booth or when they just stared in each other's eyes, it was truly magic. So many old memories of being 'just partner's' and so many more new memories for this new life they shared. There was a magical quality to the years they had been together and Bones had her proof recorded in the photos spread out before her.

"Why do you have these photos out now Bones? You seem to be looking for something special."

"Beth is coming tomorrow and they are starting to work up the promotional shots for our book. She wants to create a feeing of permanence. She wants the readers to know we have history together. Looking at these photos now, remembering how I felt, I find I want to keep them just ours. These are special moments I do not think I want to share."

 **00000**

 **Sunday at Sunrise Cabin promises to be more than anyone bargained for... Beth and Bears, oh my.**


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 12 – Beth and Bears, Oh My

Sunday morning came and Booth and Bones were on their terrace to watch the sunrise. Bones was sitting in Booth's lap, one arm draped across his shoulders, and with her free hand she held a cup of coffee. Booth was holding her close and his hands were clasped together just at her hip. She shared a sip of coffee with him and he wrinkled his nose at the sweet taste.

"I brought you a cup of black coffee Booth, but you let it get cold. Do not complain because I take a little sugar in mine."

"I had other things on my mind Bones. Ummmm, I love to see you in this light."

"I'll get you another cup, she said as she started to move from his lap."

"Nope, not gonna let you go, I want you right where you are, Booth said, pulling her back down close to him." She placed her cup on the table and leaned back into his neck, brought her hands up to lace her fingers together on his shoulder and started placing feather kisses along his jaw line, until he turned his head toward her for a long, deep kiss of lips and tongue and surrender.

Hearing noise from the baby monitor brought them back to the present and Booth reluctantly released Bones from his embrace. Before he let her go he whispered, "I love you, more than you will ever know."

Baby Booth was beginning to make a racket that you could hear even without the baby monitor, so his mom quickly went to check on him. He was ready to start his day and was standing in the crib, holding his arms wide for his mom to pick him up. Christine heard her baby brother and joined them in the baby's room. Booth in-the-mean-time knocked on Parker's door to roust him out of bed for church.

Booth, Parker and Christine dressed for early mass and were on their way by 6:40. The baby alone in the kitchen with his mom, was testing all the cupboard doors for access to enjoy his favorite pastime, empty the cupboards. Bones laughed and turned to her dad who had just come up from the guest house.

"Good morning, Tempe, how are you and my favorite grandson, this morning?''

"We're good dad. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure would, thank you," said Max. "It is really nice here Tempe, I do not think I have ever been this relaxed or slept better or felt better than I have this past week, I will hate to leave this place."

A little alarm in her voice, "Why do you have to leave dad, I like you being here with us. Booth and the kids really like you here too. Why would you think you need to leave?"

Max quickly understanding his statement had caused his baby girl to leap to a conclusion that was not intended. "No, Tempe, I am sorry I didn't mean, **_leave_** leave. I have some business in town this week and will be away for a few days. Then I was going to drive up to spend the weekend with Russ, Amy and the girls. I would be back next week."

"Oh," said Tempe. "I have an idea, why don't you invite Russ, Amy and the girls here for the weekend? We can make room and I'll bet Parker would love to sleep in the tree house. Russ and Amy could have his room and the girls can sleep with Christine in her room."

"Great idea, Tempe, I'll call Russ later this morning." "We will need to make arrangements for the kids while you and Booth work on your book. What do you think you would like to do?"

"Well, we are at a place in our story, we do not have to be together to write. Andy is working with FBI offices in other parts of the country and Kathy is in the lab working on another set of remains discovered, they believe to be a victim of the same killer."

"We'll work it out dad. We never meant for you to be our resident baby sitter, but the kids just love you so much." Max interrupted, "and I love them too Tempe."

Tempe looked at her dad with a smile. "Booth and I really appreciate how you do experiments with Parker and Christine. They learn so much from you. We never intended for this arrangement to be permanent or to take advantage of your kindness."

"When we discussed how we would manage our time, we had discussed getting a nanny. Maybe Martha could recommend someone from town that would like to work on the weekdays."

"Booth, Parker and Christine will be home soon, would you like to help me with breakfast? We'll eat outside this morning." Said Bones. "We'll talk more later about the children. Just remember, we like having you here and we do not want you to feel like it is just for the children. Booth and I like you being here, just because… well, just because we love you dad and I like having you in my life." Max was touched by her words. He knows it is hard for her to show him that side of her. He can see the hurt is still there, but maybe, just maybe not as raw as in years past.

They heard Booth's truck pull up, doors opening and closing, then voices Parker and Christine coming up the stairs. "Did you see that?!" exclaimed Parker, the melons were rolling off the back of that farmers truck and he didn't even know it." "Christine chimed in, "yeah and if dad hadn't got his attention and stopped him, he might not have any left when he got to town." Booth handed two melons to Bones, "a gift from Mr Henry for saving his melons."

Mr Henry a local farmer was on his way to town to sell melons. When Booth saw what was happening to his load, he got his attention and signaled for him to pull over. Mr Henry explained, every Sunday, he would bring his fresh picked produce to the Farmers Market and this week his melons were ripe and ready for market. Mr Henry had been very happy and in appreciation had given Booth two melons to take home.

Parker giggling said, "It was kinda funny mom, we were on our way from church and we passed this pickup truck and we saw melons falling off the back and making a splat, sometimes two or three would roll off at the same time. Dad made a U-Turn and blinked his lights and sounded his horn to get the pickup to pull over. The guy seemed a little mad at first, but when dad told him why he signaled him over, he didn't look mad, just a little embarrassed."

Both Booth and Bones took a quick glance at each other when Parker used the title mom. He had called her mom before, but now it rolled off his tongue in a way that seemed more permanent. Bones liked the idea and took a few steps toward Parker. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

Booth rolled his eyes up, as if thinking of something important, said "I miss having lights and sirens on my truck."

000

Beth arrived late morning on schedule. "Dr Brennan," called Beth "so how do you like the place now that you have your family here?" "Beth, we love it, we simply love it," responded Dr Brennan.

Beth pulled out a packet of papers and said, "Where would be a good place to review the highlights of the contract? Oh and I have your advance, or at least the confirmation of deposit to your account, yours too Agent Booth."

Booth corrected Beth, "just Booth is fine Beth." "Sure Booth," continued Beth, "your deposit was made to the joint account as previously discussed with Dr Brennan."

Booth looking at Bones a little puzzled, but didn't interrupt Beth as she continued, "Due to the competition for publishing rights for your books Dr Brennan, the publisher has advanced your normal sum, with the anticipation of a movie deal and worldwide distribution of the book to be published in paperback and translated in 30 languages."

Booth took the confirmation of deposit to his account from Beth, while his face seemed to turn to stone; he took an inaudible gulp of air as he read the 7 figure sum printed next to his name. Beth not understanding the stone cold look on Booth's face took it to mean he was displeased. She quickly spoke up to remind the co-authors they had agreed to 50/50 split and she was sure the publisher would not renegotiate at this late date.

"Beth, don't worry" said Dr Brennan, "everything is fine. The contract is very fair and we are happy with the terms." Bones reached out and laid her hand on Booth's to reassure him everything was in order.

Beth's clients, Dr Temperance Brennan and Mr Seeley Booth, asked her to stay for lunch and say hello to Frank and Martha before heading back to town.

000

After Beth left, Booth had lots of questions, but couldn't seem to find the words. "Bones, I don't understand. Why are there two checks?" Bones started to explain, but Parker came to ask if he could take his little sister and baby brother to the pond and pretend fish. Christine had been asking to fish in the river, but Booth said only if he was with them. This was Parker's compromise.

"Okay," said Booth, "but let's all go. It's a warm day and we could use the fresh air and sunshine." "Hey Bones, you want to go too."

"I'd love to join you; I'll get some treats for the ducks."

Booth had cane poles for just such an outing. They were light enough for little hands and with attention spans being what they are for a toddler and a 5 year old, cane poles were just the ticket. He and Parker had a proper rod and reel, but they wouldn't use serious fishing gear today.

They walked to the pond, for the exercise. If short legs got tired daddy Booth would happily give a lift on his shoulders. Coco and Puff were right by their side as they made their way to the pond.

Spreading a blanket on the ground, Bones set out the duck treats and a few snacks for the fisherman. Funny the ducks were not on the pond today. That seemed out of the ordinary, but then they had not visited the pond during the afternoon before. Coca and Puff seemed a bit agitated, and went to high alert. Their hackles rose and they took a defensive posture between the tree line and the family. Coco started to growl, a crouch low a few yards from where Christine and the baby were on the blanket. Coco started barking, a loud, alert bark they had not heard from her before. She was about 30 feet away from the family and positioned closer to the trees. This went on several minutes and Booth recognized something was very wrong and they were exposed to an unknown threat.

George appeared, driving up in the cart. He was making a lot of noise, beeping his horn as he came to a stop near the dogs. He gave a command and both Coco and Puff started a slow retreat, but still facing the trees. Mrs Booth would you and the children start back to the house, walk slowly, and do not run. George handed Booth a rifle and asked him to begin backing away slowly.

The dogs, now quiet, stayed between Booth and the tree line. As they were retreating they spotted a momma bear that had sent her cub up a tree when she heard the family approach. Having a sufficient escape route the black bear was just waiting to bring her cub down and leave the area.

George and Booth were talking as they made their way to Bones and the children. George said, "I will call the Department of Wildlife tomorrow. They can let us know what attracted the bears and we can remove the attractant. We had a problem when the workmen were here, they left food out. This is the first sighting since the house was finished."

Booth said, "We will have a family meeting and discuss bear safety precautions. We moved into their territory, we will just need to be aware that we coexist and do what we can to avoid human, bear contact. "

000

The Booth family stayed near the house the rest of the afternoon while George made sure the bears cleared of the area and had returned to the National Park land that bordered the cabin. Parker asked if he could go along with George and Booth thought it a good idea to spend some time with George learning about the wildlife in the area. He said yes, but everyone kept their walkie-talkies on while the pair was out. George left the dogs at the main house to avoid threatening the momma bear's cub.

As the day came to a close, Booth and Bones were in their favorite evening spot on the front porch, listening to the sounds of country, when Booth asked about Beth's visit. "What the hell Bones, what does it mean? I thought your contract would be, well, just your contract with the publisher. I mean I knew my name would be on the book and they needed my release to publish, but I didn't realize you would have to share your earnings with me." Booth was somewhat alarmed. He didn't pay much attention to the negotiations. The agent and attorney took care of the contract and as long as Bones was happy, he was very content to sign the agreement.

"Booth, you agreed to the partnership. We share everything 50/50 and this is no different. I am extremely satisfied with the arrangement. At some point you will need to decide if you will join me on the board of the foundation."

Bones leaned into Booth; "We are partners, equals in every aspect of our lives together. Money has never been a factor and in that sense we should not let this have any affect on how we conduct our lives."

Booth was thinking about what this change might do to the status quo. This life he was building with Bones was too important to him. He would not let anything ever come between him and His Bones.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 13 – Poison Ivy Comes Creeping Around

"Martha, Max will be leaving for a few days this week and we need someone who can help watch Christine and the baby while Booth and I work on our book. Do you think there is anyone in town you might recommend to help out this summer?"

Martha thought a few minutes, "You know Mrs Booth, the children and I get along really well and if you would let me, I would love to fill in while Max is away. If I need help, I can ask Parker to step in an fill any gaps, if that's okay with him."

Bones with a little furrow in her brow "Wouldn't that be too much Martha, you do so much for us already."

"Not at all, Mrs Booth, I raised 3 boys, worked full time and kept house for almost 30 years. You have such a lovely family; it would be no extra trouble at all. If you're worried, let's just try it this week and we'll see how it goes."

Truth be told, Martha and Frank had never been so happy and content since their boys had left home. Hearing the sound of happy children, having a wonderful family to look after and living in such a beautiful place was more than anyone could hope for at this stage of life. The Booth's were amazing. They were kind and treated the couple as extended family.

Beth had warned that Mrs Booth could be a bit abrupt and seemly rude at times and Mr Booth could be, well, let's just say intimidating. If that was true, there had been no evidence of those particular personality traits in the time Frank and Martha had known them. In many ways, Mr and Mrs Booth reminded Martha and Frank of their younger years. Openly affectionate with each other and the children, warm and inviting to visitors; they had a schedule, but could be flexible when needed. Yes, Martha and Frank were very happy working at Sunrise Cabin, and felt extremely blest to have this family to care for.

After breakfast Frank had told Martha, he was going to clear more brush and small trees away from the pond. He felt that would allow a wider ground break between the forest and the pond and discourage the odd bear from wandering to close to the inhabited areas of the property. Booth overheard the plans and said, "Hey Frank, would you mind if Parker and I helped out for a few hours?"

"Not at all, Mr Booth, I'll grab a few extra tools and meet you at the pond in a few minutes."

Booth called to Parker, "Parker, put on your boots and let's give Frank a hand at the pond today, whatcha say?" "Sure dad," Parker took the steps to his bedroom two at a time and was down in a flash.

"You drivin'?" Booth asked his boy. "Heck yeah," Parker responded enthusiastically.

Kissing Bones on the cheek and a round of hugs for his little princess and prince, Booth was whisked away by one excited teenager. Coco joined the guys at the pond, but Puff stayed close to the house. Bones wondered if this was training or if the dogs had made a decision for division of labor. She thought she would speak to George later, as this was unexpected pack behavior that fascinated her.

Frank, Booth and Parker had worked hard for about an hour and took a break for water. Booth and Parker had a call of nature and stepped behind a stand of trees. Relieved, the boys started walking back when Booth stepped in a hole hidden by ground cover. Falling forward he tried to stop his fall by grabbing for a nearby tree. The tree was covered in a hairy vine and as he grasped the vine it helped break his fall. Brushing himself off, he rejoined Frank and Parker and they worked for another half hour before Booth was ready to excuse himself.

George had just pulled up to give a report on bear sightings in the area. George had called the Department of Wildlife, "Mr Booth, the ranger said there was several sightings of bear yesterday, kinda unusual for the critters to be so active in the afternoon. The ranger said they found a dead bear on the road, obviously hit by a car sometime yesterday. They also found a food source they thought might explain the activity. There were remains of melons scattered for miles along the National Park boundary. Fruit is one of the bears' favorite foods, he was pretty sure that may have been the lure that brought the bears so close to the road and humans."

Parker looked to his dad with an inverted smile and a shrug of the shoulders, could that be the farmer's melons, was the unspoken question in Parker's eyes.

"At any rate, Mr Booth," said George, "we have not seen any more bear on the property this morning."

Booth thanked George for the update and climbed into the electric cart "Sorry to leave you with so much work to be done Frank, but Bones will be waiting for me at the Tree House. It's time to work on chapter 3 today. Parker do you want a ride to the house or are you okay to stay with Frank 'til lunch?" "I'll stay and work, if that's okay with Frank?" Parker looked Frank's way and Frank nodded his approval of the plan. Booth waving goodbye to Frank, Parker and George and he was off.

Booth decided a shower was in order, he was sweaty and was pretty sure didn't smell sweet for His Bones, so he bound upstairs for a shower and change of clothes. His arms were itchy and he was sure he was covered in dust and dirt from clearing brush.

Stripping and taking care of the necessary, Booth climbed into the steaming hot shower. It felt great on his muscles. He couldn't remember the last time he had worked so hard in the yard. He mowed, trimmed and edged at the house in town every Saturday during the summer, but nothing like clearing years of undergrowth in an untamed forest. Pulling on sweat pants and a t-shirt, he headed for the Tree House.

By the time he reached the Tree House, his itchy skin was turning red and there was an obvious rash. He kissed Bones on the cheek and stretched out on the couch.

"Boy Frank is a hard worker; he is a machine once he gets going." "He could clear more brush in a half hour than Parker and me together."

"Booth," Bones admonished, "I'm sure that is because you and Parker found things to talk about while you were working."

"Yeah, we did have a great chat about the last NHL season and what might happen next season."

Bones eyeing Booth's current behavior, "Why are you scratching Booth? Your arms look very red and bumpy. Do you itch in your groin area too?" "Stop scratching Booth! It looks like you may have come in contact with Toxicodendron Radicans, or more commonly referred to as poison ivy."

"Can't be Bones, I wore gloves and long pants and long sleeves. Oh, except when I had a call of nature, i did take my gloves off for just a minute."

"It's seems to be pretty wide spread Booth, do you think urushiol could have been transferred to your clothes from the plant?"

"What's urushiol Bones?"

"That's the oil from the plant that causes the itching and irritation. Booth is it painful yet?"

"What, YET!, ya mean it is going to get painful, as he continued to scratch and vigorously rub his arms and groin."

"Booth let's make sure we have a positive diagnosis, but as a precaution, let's get you in the shower again, and rub your skin with alcohol. It will not help if the oil has already penetrated the skin, but it may help limit where the oil can cause the allergic reaction."

Bones calling on the walkie-talkie "Frank," "yes'm," Frank responded. "Frank it seems Booth came in contact with poison ivy, could you take a look where you are working and see if you can spot the weed?"

A few minutes later, Frank keyed up the walkie-talkie, "Mrs Booth, yes ma'am, Parker and I found poison ivy in the area where we are working today."

"Booth I am going to get you another change of clothes, stay here and DO NOT Scratch."

Booth was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and with just a towel, not feeling at all relaxed.

Bones returned with a fresh pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, and the emergency bottle of calamine lotion.

"Lay back on the bed Booth, I am going to apply a liberal amount of calamine to the affected areas. You will need to stay naked until it dries. Please stop scratching Booth!"

"Bones, do you think it is too early for a Scotch?"

"Booth I think we will make an exception for the accepted social mores of drinking in the evening. Afternoon will be just fine in this instance. STOP SCRATCHING!"

~000~

"Booth I think we need to plan a trip to town."


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

"Booth I think we need to plan a trip to town."

Chapter 14 – The Seven Day Itch

Bones helped Booth to their bedroom in the main house. She established a schedule of cool showers and ice packs to help Booth cope with the discomfort of the itch and blisters. As much as she tried, she cannot keep his fingers still.

The oil had probably been on Booth's shirt and pants. When he went for his shower he didn't know his clothes was covered in the stuff. Bones made sure his clothes were closed in a plastic bag and she would deal with them like a bio hazard.

"Okay Booth, let's get you in a cool shower. It will help you feel better." Booth groaned, hating to move, but he was so miserable, he was in no shape to argue.

"I can take care of myself Bones, you should see about the kids. Beside I do not want you to catch this, it's awful," whined Booth. "Poison ivy is not contagious from the rash, only the oil from the plant. I am perfectly safe. It's okay Booth, I am where I want to be." Cooed Bones

"Max and Martha are pitching in with the baby and Christine, everything is under control. We just need to take care of you for now."

After his shower, she would very carefully smear that awful pink liquid in the most sensitive areas first and then on his arms and legs last. Booth was in no shape to enjoy her tender loving care, but appreciated her gentle touch. He couldn't stand the feel of cloth against his skin, so lay completely naked.

"Booth I just do not see how you managed to get the poisonous oil on such a large area of your body. The only thing I can surmise is the oil was transferred from your clothes, to your hands and then to your body when you were in the shower."

"Bones can we do the ice packs now, please, and maybe another class of Scotch?"

Parker was knocking on the door, "Dad, mom, can I come in?"

Bones answered, "We need just a minute Parker. Could I ask you to bring two ice bags up from the freezer? That will help your dad be more comfortable."

"Booth, let's wrap you in a towel so you can visit with Parker." Parker knocking again heard Bones say "come in."

"I just wanted you to know I can help out dad, with the kids or meals or anything you need." Parker needed his dad to know he would step up if needed. More and more every day, Parker was more like his dad. Parker would be a man who would be there for family and friends, honest and moral, a good man.

"Thanks bud and I do believe your mom and I will need your help. We are going home tomorrow; your mom wants me to see a specialist."

"I do not think this is a particularly bad case of poison ivy," said Bones, "but it is spread over such a large area of epidermis, I want to make sure we do everything we can to minimize your dads discomfort and shorten the duration of the outbreak, if possible."

"I'll get Hank and Christine ready for bed. I will help them with their baths and read them a bedtime story. I'll get Christine to help me with the baby and then she will have my undivided attention." Parker beamed at the thought of taking care of his little brother and sister.

"You're a wonderful big brother Parker, thank you," said Bones, "when the baby is in his crib, will you turn on his monitor please."

The night passed slowly, with only short naps for Booth and Bones, rotating between applying calamine and using ice packs to ease the discomfort. In the morning, everything was loaded in the truck and they drove to the city.

Max took off too and said he would invite Russ and Amy for a different weekend.

"Dr Riddle, its Dr Temperance Brennan, my husband Seeley Booth came in contact with Toxicodendron Radicans. Would you have time to see him this afternoon? At your office, yes, we can be there by 1:00, thank you John that would be great."

Not wanting to leave the kids alone at home, they stopped by the Doctor's office first. Dr Riddle asked that Booth come in through the back door of the office. That small kindness was very much appreciated. Not having to sit and wait was a godsend. The Doctor confirmed it was not a severe case, but Booth would be uncomfortable for a few days. He had samples of a topical corticosteroid and wrote prescription for more. He felt sure the rash would be much better in 3 days and gone in 5 – 7 days. He also prescribed a mild pain reliever, with the caution to not drink alcohol while using the pain medication.

~XOXO~

Booth was still uncomfortable, but much better by the next morning. Wrapped in Bones silk robe he joined the family in the kitchen and offered to make pancakes.

Parker and Christine were very glad to see their dad feeling better.

Booth's phone was ringing, Christine ran to pick it up and bring it to him. "Booth, yes I'll hold for Deputy Director Cullen. Hello Sam, what can I do for you? Well, Bones and I are in town, we could see you later this week if that works for you? Yes sir, we did have had a chance to talk about the position and we are open to the idea. You may need to speak with Dr Saroyan. Oh, you have, and… umm, I'll let Bones know and she can call her and get details. Okay Sam, thanks for the call. Yeah, we'll see you then."

Booth looked at Bones, Bones smiled.

"Booth we have a lot to do this week. I'll make a list!"

"Parker, do you know where you would like to go to school?" Asked Bones

"I do mom, but I will probably need to take a placement exam. Do you think we have time before the semester starts?"

"I'll make some calls. The Jeffersonian has contacts with several of the best high schools and educators in the area. Let's see what we can do. Don't worry Parker, we'll make this work. Your dad and I are so glad you're home. This will be a great year. Of course I cannot quantify that statement, but it is off to a strong start."

"Booth, would it be okay if I make you an appointment with our accountant? I think you will feel better, if you take control of how your money is managed."

"Yeah about that Bones, I would really feel better if we do this together."

"Sure Booth, whatever you want."

"The list is getting long Bones. I need to check in on Pops, he is seeing the Doctor this week. I'll tell him we are staying in the city, so he will not worry about being ready on Friday."

~X0X0~

Bones gave a call to the Angela and asked if she and Jack might be willing to take the kids for an overnight. They would be fine at home of course, but she felt that Booth could still use her undivided attention. Angela cooed into the phone, "We'd love it Bren. Jack and I will drop by on our way from the lab."

From the first day Angela had met Brennan there was a connection. Angela had a gift to see what lies beneath the surface. Brennan couldn't trust what she could not prove, but somehow Angela slipped past the scientific scrutiny that would hinder Brennan from forming personal relationships. Jack was right when he said to Angela, "She started to change the minute she met you." In retrospect, they all had started to change in ways they could not guess would bring them to where they were today.

Bones fixed dinner and waited for Jack and Angela to arrive. Hugs and kisses and stories of the new book, ducks, bears, dogs, and poison ivy filled the evening. This was family. Watching Christine and Michael Vincent, playing together, Parker watching over baby Hank and proud parents, Seeley, Tempe, Jack and Angela talking together, sharing their lives proved Angela had been so right to look beneath the surface.

Saying good night and making plans to have Michael Vincent's summer nanny watch the kids the next day. Jack, Angela and their excited charges drove off into the night. They all loved an overnight adventure with their favorite Aunt and Uncle.

"Booth, it's been a long day, I will draw you a cool bath. How does that sound?"

"Sounds really good Bones, I think it is time to reapply the ointment the Doctor prescribed and a little pain medication might be nice to take the edge off. We could both do with a little more sleep." Bones nodded and went to fill the tub.

Bones waited for Booth to finish his bath, dry off and climb on to the bed. She said, "Drop your towel and let me apply the ointment." Booth laid back and relaxed under her tender loving care. "Oh, I see you are feeling better," Bones smiled at his automatic response to her touch.

Bones spooned Booth from the back, laying her bare chest to his bare back. She stroked his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. They drifted off and to their mutual delight slept the night through.

~XO

Bones was the first to wake, and quietly rolled out of bed. She wanted to spend the day writing and the ideas were flowing.

She wanted to up the tension between Kathy and Andy. The killer hearing the news reports of a likely connection between victims, was beginning to worry he might be discovered. The killer was to strike again and Andy would be his target, his patsy. Booth had provided a rich and inspiring narrative of motive. The killer had been successful with his first kill and evading justice. This was the crime that defined all the others to come. This was the personal kill, the intended victim was known to the killer. All the murders that followed and the elaborate staging of evidence to imprison innocent people was a cover story, he literally wanted to prove he could get away with murder. Except for the first murder, all the victims had been completely random and scattered across the US. With convictions secured and the patsies in jail for life, law enforcement had stopped looking in every case. Appeals for life sentences were not as rigorous or intensive as the death penalty. Truly this killer was going to get away with murder. What the killer did not know, could not know is the memories written on the bone are never forgotten.

XO~

Booth however had other ideas for how he might like to spend the morning. Seeing His Bones come from her shower, refreshed and sparkling, he motioned for her to come to his side of the bed.

"Are you ready for your ointment? Wouldn't you like to shower first?" Bones was not sure of what Booth wanted and why he was being slow to start his day.

Booth looked into Bones eyes and just took a minute, that minute when he could see his world in her eyes. "Nah, no hurry, I would like to kiss my girl." Booth said with a cheeky grin that Bones recognized as the beginning of foreplay "Booth you are really not ready for intercourse. Your skin is still very irritated and sensitive; I do not think it would feel good for you." "That's true Bones, but there isn't anything wrong with my hands or mouth and I think making love to you would make me feel immensely better." Bones with a smile lay back in Booths arms.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 15 – Grieve Not

"Bones, Bones, where are ya?" Booth woke with a bit of a start, reaching for her and finding an empty space where she had been when he fell into a blissful sleep a few short hours ago. Something was off.

He was feeling so much better. The itch completely gone with only the ghosting signs of the rash left behind. What was the feeling, a weight? Fear? Foreboding? He slipped into his boxers and t-shirt and padded out to the kitchen to find His Bones. She was fiddling with the lid to the coffee pot before filling two cups with the steaming hot liquid.

"Bones, you okay?" Booth asked tentatively.

Bones looked up and Booth could see tears in her eyes. "What's the matter babe?" Asking, but a knowing creeping, pushing its way to his consciousness. He knows her, he knows her moods. There is a look in her eyes of loss, deep, soulful, heart crushing loss. Few people in her world could bring that look to her eyes.

"The Administrator at the Retirement Center called," Bones said as she walked up to face her husband and wrap him in her arms. "Pops went to bed a little early last evening and when he didn't come for breakfast…" Booth knew the rest. Bones didn't need to finish the sentence, he knew.

Booth felt as if there was cotton in his ears, his eyes dimmed as if someone lowered the lights, he couldn't take a deep breath, he felt the lump in his throat grow and move up to block his ability to swallow. He felt tears come to his eyes, he had the need to move, but he didn't want to lose his connection to Bones. Having her hold him was the only thing keeping him from losing his balance. He dropped his head to her shoulder and buried his face in her neck. She stands with him and they shed tears together, knowing something special had passed from their lives.

"Booth, I told Mr. Brooks we could be there by 10, is that okay with you?" Booth nodded, but stared blankly into the ceiling. "He wants to be sure you have a little time with him, before the funeral home comes. Mr. Brooks said your grandfather had very clear instructions and had everything arranged. He'll go over the papers and last wishes Pops left when we see him."

Booth remembered Parker, Christine and baby Hank were with Jack and Angela. "Should we pick up the kids?" "Booth, Pops wanted to be cremated. He wants his ashes to be interred with your grandmother. You might ask Parker if he would like to go with us, he is old enough to say his final goodbyes. You can give him the choice. Angela offered to keep the kids for as long as we need."

Booth took out his phone to call Parker. "Hey Parker, it's me. We have some bad news, Pops passed away in his sleep. Bones and I are going to say our goodbyes before they take him to the funeral home. Would you like to go with us?" Booth listening as his boy asked a question. "I am not sure bud, but it sounds as if he just went to sleep, no pain or suffering, just went to sleep." Parker speaking again while Booth listened "Yeah Parker, Bones is okay. We will be by in about an hour to pick you up. Will you let Angela know?" a pause, "Thanks son." another question from Parker, then Booth shaking his head no. "No Christine and Hank…" Booths voice caught at the name of his baby boy, his grandfather's namesake, "…will stay with Angela and Jack. You can help Bones and me with the final arrangements."

Booth hung up the phone. Bones said, "I will make the family calls for you Booth, you go get dressed."

Bones finishing with the calls went to see about Booth. He was standing with his hands on the wash basin; silent tears seeping from his closed eye lids. She moved in behind him, pressed herself as firmly as she could to his body and looped her arms around his waist. She lay her head on his back and listened to his breathing and the sound of his broken heart beating steady and strong. She knew this would be hard, and Booth would grieve. He would grieve, but he would be okay. Booth had learned the lessons his grandfather had taught about life, strength, love and honor. Booth would honor his grandfather by being the man Hank Booth knew him to be.

He turned, not letting her go and faced her. A long embrace, the world stilled and melted away for just a moment, Booth felt her love cover him like a warm blanket. She didn't believe in a soul, but he did and she touched his soul and it soothed him.

Booth, Bones and Parker arrived at the Retirement Center and went to Mr. Brooks office. "Mr. & Mrs. Booth, Parker it is good to see you. I am sorry it is under such sad circumstances. Please accept my most sincere condolences. Hank meant the world to us; there are many here who feel his loss deeply."

Booth releasing the Administrators hand thanked him. Mr. Brooks continued, "Your grandfather was very organized and insisted we prearrange all of his final wishes. I have some documents for you and he left you a letter. When you are ready you can spend some time with him, the funeral home director will be here at 11:00."

Booth took the letter Pops had left and carried it with them down the hall to Pops room. As they entered his room, Booth felt tears building again and the lump in his throat was back. Parker's eyes were wide and as Bones took a glance in his direction saw him fighting back his own tears. Parker's nostrils were flared and his lips held together tightly, his chin uncharacteristically seemed rock hard. Taking Booth's hand, Bones squeezed and shifted her gaze to Parker. Booth took a step toward his boy and Parker buried his head in his dad's side. Booth drew him in with a warm strong hug that enveloped the boy. This beautiful family held and comforted one another. Each sharing their strength so all could stand strong and say goodbye to this wonderful man they loved. A man who had given so much of his sweet self over the years to let them know how much he loved them in return.

Booth moved to his grandfather's side and could see the faint mark on his forehead where Father Joe had made the sign of the cross with holy oil. Mr. Brooks called Fr Joe to administer last rights before calling Dr Brennan Booth this morning. It was Hank's wish that the first call be to Fr Joe.

Booth leaned in and kissed his grandfather on the cheek wishing him 'Godspeed' and backed away. Bones followed and said very quietly, "I love you Hank." Parker took his grandfathers hand and held it to his cheek. He wanted to kiss him too, but felt a little afraid. His dad took him around his shoulders and said, "He knows you're here and he loves you too Parker, do not ever forget that."

Booth said, "I think we should read his letter while we are here. Is that okay with you?" looking to Bones and Parker for agreement.

Booth opened the envelope with Shrimp printed in big letters and began to read.

 _Well Shrimp we knew this day was coming. I know you are sad, but I have a few things to say and I need you to listen. Are you listening? Okay first, the day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life. My first grandson and you were a gorgeous baby. Built like a tank, sturdy, strong and full of piss and vinegar. Of course you come by your good looks naturally. I take more than a little pride in the fact you looked a lot like your old granddad._

 _It wasn't always smooth sailing for you and your brother and I am sorry for that. We could talk for hours about your dad and the war, but it wouldn't change a thing. When you came to live with your grandma and me was another of the days of my life I consider as a best day. It took awhile for you to believe you were safe and I wouldn't let you be hurt anymore. My only regret is I waited so long to bring you home with me._

 _T_ _he first time you laughed out loud at one of my bad jokes, I knew we had turned a corner._

 _Seeley Joseph Booth there has not been one day of your life that I have not been proud of you. You keep Tempe close and raise that beautiful family to be healthy and strong. You honor me by living a happy and full life._

 _Tempe I know you have a strong opinion when it comes to heaven, afterlife, and God, but I will be watching over you whether you believe it or not. If I had searched the world over to find the perfect person to complete Seeley's life, it would have been you. You have added to my happiness in ways I never imagined possible. I think we Booth men just saw the truth of it when we first laid eyes on you. I love you like a daughter Tempe._

 _Parker I knew you would come to stand with your dad and mom. You are so much like him, you know. Strong of character, honorable, but there is something more... I'll be watching, so you keep doing what you are doing and everything will turn out just the way it should. I love you and I always will._

Parker looked to his dad with a question in his eyes. Had they already spoken?

 _Shrimp, you kiss and hug Christine and baby Hank for me. Kiss them often for me and make sure they laugh every day. A good big belly laugh that fills their lungs with joy._

 _I have been a bit maudlin, but I am allowed, 'cause I am dead now after all. I looked for a poem on the internet I thought fitting and found this:_

 _ **Grieve not, nor speak of me with tears, but laugh and talk of me as if I were beside you… I loved you so… 'twas Heaven here with you.**_ _IIsa Paschal Richardson penned those words and they spoke to me. Let them speak to you too._

 _Thank you for being in my life Seeley and it was a blessing to spend my last week on this earth with you and your wonderful loving family at the cabin. It was the best week of my life. Yeah, I did know the end was close. Doc told me to get my affairs in order._

 _Seeley I have had a great life, this is my time and I am looking forward to seeing your grandma again._

 _Pops_

Booth, Bones and Parker touched Pops hand one more time and left his room for the last time.

On the way back home in the car, Booth turned his head slightly and asked Bones, "Do you think we could bring," Booth stuttered, repeating himself "we could bring Grans and Pops to the cabin for a final resting place? Maybe a bench near the pond with their names engraved. I would like to think of them together and close to us too."


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 16 – What's Cookin'

Booth and Bones met with Sam and Caroline as planned. "Well," Cullen said, "shall we begin?" Caroline impatient to move on to the details, "So Seeley Booth, when can you start? You've been gone entirely too long and frankly my conviction rate is suffering. That goes for you too Dr. Brennan, when can you be back in the lab? I have a couple of cases that I will not let go to trial until you review the evidence." Looking a little cheeky Caroline said, "You know how I hate to let the bad guys get-away!"

Booth was the first to speak for the partners, "We have discussed the offer and while we are extremely honored, we haven't made up our minds." Booth lowered his eyes as they shared the joys and sorrows of the last few weeks. "You remember my grandfather, Hank Booth? He passed away this week. We are feeling his loss and are going to take a few more days before making our final decision." Bones added, "We just join our writing talents to become B&B, Brennan and Booth and we are working on our first book together as coauthors." Bones looked at Booth and smiled, "and Parker is coming to live with us!"

Bones continued as they stood to leave, "We would like to invite you to our home on Sunday evening. The weather is fine and Booth cooks a mean steak, at least I have been told he exhibits an extraordinary talent for cooking red meat."

Booth smiled humbly at the observation of his talents at the grill and said, "We have invited Cam, Michelle, Jack, Angela and the interns as well as Aubrey, Ms Shaw and a few others from the Hoover. Please bring anyone you would like, we'll have plenty of food and kids are always welcome."

Grieving his beloved grandfather, Booth felt the need to surround himself with family and friends. He was determined to live the life his grandfather wanted for him. He was determined to the live the life his grandfather had suffered personal heartache to provide. Hank Booth did what had to be done and that was say goodbye to his son, to save his grandsons. Booth knew that could not have been easy, but Pops was never one to shy away from something just because it was hard. Hank Booth had done what needed to done and Seeley Joseph Booth would be forever grateful to that gracious man who lovingly called him Shrimp.

Saying goodbye to Sam and Caroline, Booth and Bones next stop was the Booth family accountant.

XOXO

"That was pretty easy," said Booth. Bones smiled at her husband and said, "Well yeah, you said leave it to me how the money is split and invested. If I didn't know you better, I would think you wanted me to be solely responsible for our finances and the 50/50 division only applies to chores around the house."

"Speaking of chores, I think it is my night for kitchen duty," said Booth. "Let's swing by Jack and Angela's, collect our kids and stop by the diner before we head home. How does that sound?" Bones said, "Comfort food sounds nice. I think we could use a little comfort."

Sitting in the diner, ordering all the favorites, plus chocolate malts for everyone, Bones started a rundown of the remaining tasks to complete from the list they started earlier in the week. "Parker, do you feel up to meeting with the headmaster of Maret High School next Tuesday? It is a small private high school with a very low teacher to student ratio. It is very demanding, but I think you are up to the challenge. The headmaster said they are full, but if your entrance exams are satisfactory, he can get you in the fall session." Waiting for Parker to respond, Pam brought their malts and first order of fries, "back in just a sec with the rest of your order," Pam said as she walked back toward the kitchen.

"Wow," said Parker, "I've heard of Maret, they win awards in Science and Math every year." Parker took a big deep breath, "Do you really think I am good enough for Maret?" "Parker, I only hope Maret will be good enough for you, if you decide you would like to attend." Bones smiled at her boy and said, "I have it on good authority, you have an excellent tutor and she recommends you very highly."

Booth glanced at his boys smiling eyes and reveled in the confidence Bones had in his son. Parker had the heart of a lion, common sense and excellent people skills just like his dad and he was gaining the academic prowess of a genius. Was that the 'something more' Pops referred to in his letter?

Parker broke the family's easy chatter with a question, "When can we go back to the cabin?"

"Bones is keeping the family calendar," said Booth as they turned to look at Bones. "I think we can be ready to resume our uninterrupted family time at the cabin by next Wednesday. Max called and said he will be here this weekend and he can drive up to the cabin on Monday. We will have the ashes and remains ready for transport next week and I called Frank to prepare a quiet spot near the pond for a bench and flagstone paving. He has also ordered some of your grandma's favorite annuals, shrubs and trees. It will be lovely when we get everything planted."

"Booth we need to think about the next chapters of our book. I think Kathy and Andy will be facing some big hurdles as they deal with their current nemesis." "I have some ideas Bones, but it does mean Kathy and Andy are going to be looking for a little comfort in their relationship, up close and personal, if you get my drift."

"Parker, we will need to settle where you will go to school, but if you want to go to Maret and you pass your entrance exams, I think we can keep on schedule to be at the cabin by Wednesday."

Booth was looking a little misty eyed, listening to the plans for the coming week. "Ya know Bones, when we lay Grams and Pops to rest near the pond, we will never be able to leave Sunrise Cabin. It will be ours forever." "Yes, I know Booth. Forever."

Baby Hank and Christine were sharing their chocolate malt and fries, when Christine let out a very shrill and unlady like howl. "Hank, NO!" Christine screamed. Booth was not fast enough or close enough to catch the falling malt as baby Booth was dipping his fat baby hand with fry attached into the cold chocolate drink. A look of terror crossed Christine's face as she bear witness to the fact she was now covered in an icy chocolaty mess. Baby Booth for his part was delighted as it made it much easier to fist up a fry with lots of chocolate malty goodness to his waiting mouth.

"I think it is time to go Booth," said Bones. Booth picked up Hank holding him far away from all other living things as he, Bones, Christine and baby Hank locked themselves in the washroom to perform the necessary damage control.

XOXO

On Sunday, Booth, Parker and Christine were at early mass. Booth spent a few minutes in the confessional before saying goodbye to the Priest and heading home. The family Booth would attend a short memorial service for Pops at the Retirement Center at 1:00 pm. Fr Joe would officiate in the chapel on the center's grounds. Many of the long term residents and of course many of the staff had grown very fond of Hank during his time there. He had been a great friend and advocate for tasty meals, an expanded library of large print books and more titles in the audio book section, more games in the game room and on occasion lobbied for a live dance band on Saturday night. This was their time to say a proper goodbye and hug and cry with Hank's precious family. Booth marveled at the good work Hank was able to accomplish in his short time there. He made a difference. It was a final testament to a life well lived.

XOXO

It was early evening and Booth was firing up the grill. He had a wonderful selection of steak, chicken, brats and lots of vegetables prepped for the hot coals. Bones had been busy with a selection of cold salads, fruit and juices as well as a knock 'em dead bread pudding for dessert. Sam and his wife were first to arrive, Caroline followed immediately on his heels. Parker answered the door and said his dad was waiting for them on the patio.

Caroline wasted no time and said, "You two ready to accept our offer?"

Booth looked at Bones and smiled. Drawing Bones to his side said "Yes, Caroline, we are ready to come back." "Hallelujah!" shouted Caroline and went to shake Sam's hand first then wrapped Booth and Bones in for a big motherly hug. "I can get back to putting those miscreants and law breakers behind bars where they belong." Sam just smiled at the prospect of having his favorite team back in action.

Guests were arriving much faster now; Cam and Michelle, Aubrey and Ms Shaw were next, followed closely by Jack and Angela with Michael Vincent. The Interns and other agents from the Hoover filtered in and taking drinks and eating appetizers, Booth called the gathering to attention.

"Bones and I would like to thank you for coming. It has been a wild ride since we left the Jeffersonian and Hoover. We would like to begin with some news, Cam would you like to begin?"

Cam stood toward the middle of the group and said, Dr Brennan has agreed to return to the Jeffersonian as Senior Forensic Anthropologist. She will continue in much the same capacity as before, but with expanded duties reporting directly to the board. As Senior Forensic Anthropologist, she will be managing a team of Doctors and Interns to expand our relationships with educational institutions, museums, crime labs and other organizations around the world that need or want our expertise. In addition she will continue to be the primary Jeffersonian liaison with the FBI." Cam turned her head toward Sam Cullen, "Sam are you ready?"

Sam Cullen took a few minutes to let the ooos and ahhhs and well dones die down before he raised his hand indicating he was ready to speak. "Special Agent Seeley Booth on loan to Quantico for training has agreed to return to the FBI as Assistant Deputy Director. He will continue in his role as primary liaison with the Jeffersonian and in an expanded role to prepare agents to work with the Jeffersonian in the field, applying advance field forensic techniques as established by this elite team. We are honored to have him back."

Bones and Booth hooked their arms together and smiled, "We have saved the best news for last; Parker is coming home and will be living with us and attending school here this year."

Not waiting for the cheers and loud woot-woot from Angela to subside, Booth raising his tongs said, "Let's eat!"


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 17 – Smarter than your average 10th grader

"Parker, how did your day go?"

"Good mom, but the headmaster said he would like to speak with you if you have time."

"He would like to speak with me now?" Brennan didn't think the test results would be available same day.

Parker looking a little nervous said, "He said if you have the time today, he would like to speak with you."

Shaking Dr Brennan's hand Dr. Miller said "Dr Brennan, it is so good to meet in person."

"Dr Miller, it is good to meet you too and thank you for making time to administer the entrance exams yourself."

"Dr Brennan, I thought we could review the test results right away so there would be no question concerning Parker's admission to Maret."

"Dr Miller, didn't Parker do well?" Temperance Brennan seemed to get several inches taller as she asked the question.

"Oh yes Dr. Brennan, Parker did extremely well and after he passed his entrance exams we administered a placement exam." Dr Miller was speaking quickly as he recognized Dr Brennan in a very protective alpha mother's posture. "Actually Dr Brennan, we are going to recommend Parker for advanced placement. His math and science scores were far above the expected for his current grade level. He also placed in the top 3% for his mastery of English and History."

Dr Brennan appeared to relax her stance and Dr Miller continued, "We will recommend skipping one full grade for all subjects and at mid term, we may recommend he split a grade and skip 2 grades on those subjects where he excels." Dr Miller was grinning now, as he could see Dr Brennan was clearly pleased with the results. Dr Miller continued, "It will be challenging, but based on his oral interview, he seems very mature and capable of taking on the additional demands advanced placement would put on him at this stage of his academic development. We frankly believe he would be bored at his current grade level."

Dr Brennan, taking Dr Miller hand to say goodbye, said "We will discuss as a family and respond by next Tuesday. Will that be soon enough?"

"Yes, of course Dr. Brennan and we will hold his spot for him."

Returning to the lobby where Parker was waiting, Bones had a long, emotionless face when she approached Parker. Fearing the worst Parker's face begin to droop and brace for bad news.

Bones then broke into a huge smile and said "You're in! You have been accepted. Now you have several important decisions to make." Parker clearly relieved, smiled back at his mom and said, "The tests were really hard. I wasn't sure I passed."

"Parker I think it will be best if we discuss the pros and cons as a family when we get home and then you and your dad can make a final decision this weekend. How does that sound?"

XOXO

Booth was waiting at home for Bones and Parker when he received a text. Booth's face went absolutely ashen as he read a text from the bookie, Jimmy. Hey Booth, big game, high stakes on Thursday, you want in? Booth quickly deleted the message.

Baby Hank was reaching for his dad, he wanted up and he was making himself known. Da da da, he jabbered. Booth smiled and pulled him up to his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Hank scrunched up his shoulders and giggled as Booth pulled up his shirt and placed a big raspberry on his belly. Christine not wanting to miss out on the fun dropped her crayon and ran to her dad grabbing her daddy's legs and put her feet on top of his for a ride. Daddy Booth dripping with happy, giggling children met Bones and Parker at the door.

Moving to the kitchen Bones brought out fresh cut fruit and veggies with a wonderful yogurt dip for Parker, Christine and Hank and set a bottle of beer on the counter for Booth.

Booth's phone signaled the receipt of a text, Booth took a peek and quickly deleted the message. His face gave away his discomfort, barely lifting his eyes. His obvious demeanor did not escape Bones sharp eye. Choosing to wait to ask him about it, Bones told Parker to get his notebook so they could begin the pro/con list for Maret.

Booth and Bones started dinner, chopping vegetables and fruit to go with a mouth watering king ranch casserole, using tofu chicken. Booth was very relaxed about non meat substitutions these days. Bones and Parker had proved more times than not, he couldn't tell the difference. As the casserole bubbled in the oven, they started the pro/con list for Parker.

Bones started, "For the pro list, it has an A+ rating with almost 100% of their graduates being accepted at Ivy League institutions. For the con list, it is a bit farther than the A rated high school that is near our home."

Parker went next, "Pro side, excellent reputation for math and science. Cons, no real team sports to speak of."

Booth, "What's wrong with the public high school in the neighborhood?"

Bones offered a bit of insight, "With our celebrity status as authors, I like the fact that Maret has a closed campus and security staff. Even tho' the school is out of the neighborhood, it is on our way to work and it is close to the Jeffersonian for after school activities."

"Parker are you keeping the list?" "Yes, mom, I'm getting it."

"Mr Miller said he feels you should skip a grade. Your placement exams confirmed you may not be challenged at your current grade level. So advance placement is on the pro and con list." Said Bones

"That sounds like a pro thing to me, what's the con?" asked Booth

"Parker, you would no longer be with students your own age and the work load would be more demanding. It could be lonely, not have peers to hang out with and high school is a time for social experimentation." Said Bones. "High School is when you have your first girlfriend crush and ask a girl to the prom, things like that. The girls in your class will be older and that could be awkward. I feel you will do very well with your studies, but it is something you need to consider."

Booth's phone indicated a received message, not looking at his phone; he ignored the message and turned off his phone.

Bones smiling at Parker said, "Why don't you continue to work on the list and remember no pressure. This is your decision and we will support you. You and your dad can discuss later this week and let Rebecca know where you will be attending school in the fall."

Hank and Christine were on the play mat playing with blocks. Bones took the opportunity to look at Booth and ask if everything was okay. Booth lowered his head and said "no."

Taking a deep breath, Booth said, "I need to call my sponsor… maybe go to a GA meeting tonight."

Bones walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around him, "Whatever you need Booth, I'm here. Let's get you fed and if you want I will come with you." With a big Boothy bear hug he said "I'd like that Bones."

"Booth would it be okay if I blocked the number you are receiving the unwanted texts from?" "Sure" Booth said handing his phone to Bones, "but I changed phones and this is a new number. Somehow Jimmy found me. I really wish he did not know where we lived." Bones blocked and deleted the messages, but not before taking note of Jimmy's number.

"So this is not the first time he has tried to contact you?" asked Bones, but not waiting for an answer "Hum, well let's eat and I will call Max to stay with the children."

Tempe called her dad, "Dad I need some help with a problem." "I am listening, honey, what can I help you with?" "Not on the phone dad but if you could stay over and have breakfast with me in the morning?" "Oh and dad since you didn't get to the cabin as planned, we are going up tomorrow afternoon and would love it if you could join us?"

XOXO

"Hello, my name is Seeley and I am a gambling addict. I have been sober for 9 months." The group responded. "Welcome Seeley." Seeley recounted how he was feeling vulnerable with the death of someone so special to him and he is being pursued, hounded really, by a big money bookie. He didn't want to gamble, but he knew the triggers and he felt the desire that comes with those triggers.

At the close of the meeting, his sponsor came up to say hello to Booth and Dr Brennan. "You are doing so well Seeley. I know how hard it can be, but you keep working the program, okay?" Booth nodded and with his arm around Bones waist, he looked into her face and smiled. Booth excused himself and walked over to get a cup of coffee and speak with some of the other members of GA, who were lingering after the meeting.

"Gavin, may I speak with you?" "Sure Dr Brennan, what can I do for you?" "Is there any way we can legally neutralize the threat to Booth's sobriety. This bookie, Jimmy, is texting and calling about a high stakes card game and while I have faith in Booth, this year has been harder than all the years in the Rangers' combined." Booth was walking back to his wife and Gavin said, "Call me if Jimmy tries to contact Seeley again."

Dr Temperance Brennan made one more call. "Hello Agent Aubrey…"

XOXO

On Wednesday morning Tempe sat with her dad and shared her problem with him. The old con had a gleam in his eye and said, "Tempe you leave this with me, okay? I will not join you at the cabin until Saturday, is that okay?"

Booth walked in with Hank the Tank and Christine and asked what the two had been planning. Max said, "Not a thing Booth, just talking about Parker's new school and oh, I will meet you at the cabin on Saturday. I was going to call Russ and Amy and see if they would be interested in a weekend at your place too." Smiling at Booth, "How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Max, I know Parker will love catching up with the girls. It's been at least a year since they were together."

 ** _Coming soon Chapter 18 – All Bets Off_**

 ** _Jimmy may have met his match when he messed with Dr Temperance Brennan's family._**


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

 _Chapter 18 – All Bets Off_

As before, Booth and Bones headed to the cabin in their individual cars with Parker riding with Booth and Christine and L'il Hank riding with their mother.

Booth and Parker were chatting about school and the weight of the decisions facing Parker. Parker would miss team sports, but he was excited to attend Maret and told his dad that was what he would like to do. Booth never liked the idea of private schools, but his thinking, heavily influenced by the love of his life, was changing. As long as his boy was happy, he was happy. Parker's love of learning was evident and His Bones was in large part responsible for his academic success.

Booth flipped down the visor and he saw a note flutter down to his lap, _~My Booth, I have missed our quiet time, meet me under the pergola when the children are in bed. I love you more than you will ever know. Your Bones~_

Booths heart felt a little fuller and wondered when his beautiful bride had developed this talent for romantic gestures. It must be that steep learning curve of hers. She certainly did know how to make him feel desired and wanted.

Booth grew very quiet and Parker could see that dreamy look his dad would get in his eye when he and his mom were in the same room.

Parker broke the silence with a question, "Dad how did you know that Bones was the one for you? The one you wanted to spend your life with?"

"ummm, Where's this coming from son?"

"I dunno, I was thinking about the future and what my life might be like when I am grown up. I think I would like to have someone really special, someone like Bones in my life."

"That may be a little hard to explain Parker, but I will try." Parker was in full listening mode now. This was a story he had waited a long time to hear.

"When I first met Bones, she was speaking to a large group of anthropology students on how to clean bones. She spoke with confidence and authority, when I challenged her methods, she didn't miss a beat. She knew her stuff and was not in the least bit intimidated by a cheeky FBI agent crashing her lecture. She wasn't really what I expected; she was young and so beautiful. I knew she was a Doctor and well respected in her field, I just didn't expect someone so accomplished to be, well you know…, young and beautiful."

"Parker I have never had trouble getting dates or having a girlfriend. I have tried to follow Pops advice when it came to girls. Respect was the first rule and never to do anything I would not be proud to tell him about or confess to the Father. But, I am a guy and we guys are kinda single minded in the area of girls. We can talk about that when you are ready, but it was no secret I like girls. They smell good and they look great and often they flirt and well I am a guy."

Parker interrupted and said, "You know dad, I do know about sex! Mom has always answered all my questions and I know how you and she…" "Whoa, whoa Parker let's not get ahead of the story, okay."

Booth was a little flushed; he knew this was an important conversation. It would open the father son dialog that will be important for Parker. He wanted Parker to know he could come to him with anything and never have to feel embarrassed about personal issues, especially life, love or guy stuff.

Booth smiling said, "If I can continue?" "Sure dad, I'm listening."

"First we were partners and it was really hard to understand Bones. She was all science and facts and not very easy to talk to. She said things in a way that made me very uncomfortable and feel really stupid sometimes. I quickly realized I could trust what she said, she told the truth even when it was not what I wanted to hear. She didn't play girly games, she didn't try to flirt or act like she was trying to impress me. She didn't care if I liked her or not, she just wanted to get to the truth."

"Our first case was important to me. I knew who committed the crime, or at least I thought I knew. A young girl had been killed and was not found for a very long time. The man I believed had committed the crime was a very powerful man with lots of money and covered his tracks. I couldn't find the evidence to catch him, never mind trying to convict him and I thought he would get away with the murder."

"Cam told me about a leading forensic anthropologist she had heard lecture and that is how I was introduced to Bones. She would work with old bones and she could solve a 4000 year old murder, but she had never worked on current cases. In a really short period of time she and her staff at the Jeffersonian found the truth and the evidence to bring justice for the girl and her family and convict the murderer. However, our personalities were so different and I didn't know her yet, but man I sure wanted too. Parker, you've seen her temper when she cares about something strongly? Well let's just say, I was on the receiving end of Dr Temperance Brennan at her angriest and she did not want ANYTHING to do with me."

"What did you do dad, what made her so angry?" Seeing them today Parker could never imagine either of them being that angry at one another.

"Parker, I made a mistake and spoke and acted in a way that was not respectful. She was just telling the truth and instead of supporting her, I made her feel like she was doing something wrong. She refused to see me and I didn't get to see her again for almost a year. That whole year, I could not get her out of my mind." Booth looked out his window remembering how he wished he had done the entire thing differently. If he could have just been a little softer or a little more understanding. He was not proud he had let his ego get in the way.

"I got another chance on a cold case and reached out to Bones to help me. She was reluctant, but that first case had been an awaking of sorts for her too. She saw what could happen when we joined our respective talents to a common goal. She was hard science and I was better at reading people and finding motives. Bones wanted to work in the field and I wanted her to work in the field with me and our partnership was formed."

"Hey Parker, would you like to stop for a soda?"

"Yeah, maybe some chips too dad? I finished the carrots mom packed for us and I am still a little hungry."

XOXO

Christine and her mom were singing at the top of their lungs and l'il Hank was having a great time, blowing bubbles and playing with his fingers and toes. Bones taking a break to catch her breath said "Christine I need to make a couple of calls, we will need to stop for a minute, okay?" Christine was playing with Hank as her mom pulled to the side of the road.

"Hello dad. How are the plans coming along?" Listening to her father, she answered, "What about the New York Yankees and the Houston Astros?" nodding her head at the phone and rubbing her chin "Did you speak to Gavin?" hearing her dad's response, "Great dad, thank you for this. I will call Aubrey now." "Yes of course dad, I will be careful. You make sure this cannot come back to Booth." She disconnected the phone and placed her next call.

"Hello Aubrey, its Temperance. Did Cullen give you the go ahead to involve vice? Do you think it will work? Yes, dad is ready to make the bets on an MLB game and he has a friend sitting in on the poker game. Is Caroline ready?"

Bones, looked back at her daughter and son and said, "It's time for us to take care of daddy for once." Christine smiled not really understanding what her mom was talking about, but anything for daddy was a good thing. She shook her head enthusiastically, yes.

XOXO

Pulling back into traffic, Parker prompted his dad to continue his story. "Where was I?" Booth looking a little wistful with a smile that you could see in his eyes, continued. "We started working cases together; lots of really hard cases and our conviction and close rate was the best of any bureau in the country. We still had lots of differences and would bicker constantly about her view of the world and my view of the world. It was slow, but we developed a real trust and respect for each other and we became best friends. She knew I would do anything for her and I knew I could count on her for anything too. She knew my secrets and I knew hers. We shared things we had never shared with another living being. Even now we keep those secrets sacred, just between us."

Parker started thinking about when he met Bones for the first time. "Were you partners or friends when I met Bones for the first time?"

"Partners, but our friendship was beginning to grow." Said Booth. "We had some hard times, when I went to Afghanistan and she went to Maluku. That separation threatened our partnership and especially our friendship." "I remember that." Parker said, "I sure missed both of you and when you were back, I still didn't get to see Bones much."

"You know the story pretty much from there," Booth smiled "and to answer your question, I knew from the first moment I saw her in that lecture hall, she was the one for me."

"It took a really long time to go from partner to friend to dating to married, didn't it dad?" "Yeah Parker, a really long time, but oh so worth all the trouble and she was worth the wait." Booths whole face was smiling. Parker thought even his ears looked happy.

XOXO

Booth and Parker pulled up to the cabin first. Booth looking a little concerned, "George has my wife and children arrived yet?" "Not yet, but she called Martha from the road an hour or so ago and asked her to prep for dinner if she had time."

Booth and Parker emptied the truck and to Booths relief by the time they were finished Bones and the children arrived. "Did you stop along the way, Bones?" "I didn't mean to worry you Booth, but yes I needed to make some calls and we took a break. You must have passed us while we were stopped."

"Bones you forgot to give me my phone back and I couldn't find it before we left the house. Is it in your car?"

"I tossed it in one of the boxes we packed for the cabin. Booth, did you pick up all the boxes labeled "Sunrise?"

"hmmm, thought so Bones, but I will take look in the boxes we brought with us."

"Don't worry Booth, if we do not find it, I will ask dad to swing by and check the house before he comes on Saturday."

XOXO

Dinner under the stars was fun and relaxing for the whole family and George, Bill, Frank and Martha joined them. A catch up on the activities around the cabin was the dinner conversation and Frank told the family about the arrangements for the memorial being installed near the pond. The pavers where in and most of the plants had been delivered. The monument company would bring the marker and bench after Mr and Mrs Booth okay'd the engravings. They could take a look at the memorial site in the morning.

They were only in town a little over a week, but it felt more like a month. Booth marveled at how attached he was to this place that was still new to them.

No second guessing and they had told Sam, Caroline and Cam they were coming back, but Booth was feeling a little less certain about their decision. He felt free and safe here. It was not a feeling he had known often in his life and he wondered how he could hold on to that feeling now that they were going back. How could he protect what he had now?

Bones took the children in to get them ready for bed, Booth came up to read to the little prince and princess, while Parker headed for the man cave.

Everything was quiet now and Booth had a date at the pergola with his girl. "Bones are you coming down now, should I wait for you?" "No Booth, you go down, I'll be right out and I'll bring you a Scotch."

Booth's eyes glowed at the fairy lights on the pergola, his ears were tickled by the soft slow ballads playing from the speakers on the deck, and his skin was warmed by the summer air. Then His Bones drifted across the lawn, bare feet, and her hair hanging softly around her face. She was dressed in a flowing cotton dress that hung gently off her shoulders, fitted at the waist and brushed her ankles at the hem. She came to stand alongside Her Booth and handed him his drink. She had a glass of red wine for herself. They both tilted their heads back to look at the night sky, full of stars.

The night was so still. It was like being clocked, a private place, a place to breathe. Bones sighed as she sat back in the lounge, Booth joined her. She draped her legs over his and he pulled her close by putting his arm around her shoulders. They didn't bother with conversation. Somehow the words that passed between them came for deep inside. Full of meaning, hope and promise, for the life they shared. A particularly sweet love song started to play and Booth asked Bones to dance. As they swayed to the music with Bones arms around Booths neck, her head nestled in his shoulder and his arms firmly holding her close around the waist you could not tell where one began and the other ended. They were flawless as they kept the rhythm of the music with their bodies.

Parker came around the corner, just out of their sight. He was mesmerized by what he saw and decided he did not want to disturb them. He wanted this for them; and while he didn't fully understand what they had, he wanted this kind of love for himself someday. This was a special time for the two people he loved most in this world and there would be time tomorrow for family.

Next up - Chapter 19 – All Bets Off, pt 2


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 19 – All Bets Off, pt 2

The sky was just beginning to turn from black to a predawn gray. Booth stretched his arms up and over his head, pointed his feet and stretched to the end of the bed, rolled over and pulled Bones into his body. "Perfect Bones, perfect Temperance…" Bones smiled and rolled to face him, "What, what's perfect Booth?" "Us, you, you're perfect Temperance and I am so perfectly content it scares me a little." Booths eyes barely open, his nose brushing Bones nose as he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you more than you will ever know." "ummm thank you for last night Bones, it was perfect too."

Booth sometimes couldn't believe he could love her more and then there it was, more. He could love her more; each day was a discovery of new levels of more. "My dear sweet wife, I smell coffee. I am going to get us a cup. I'll meet you on the terrace in a couple of minutes and we can watch the sunrise."

Bones pulled him back to her for one last good morning kiss and then pushed him out of bed. Grunting "Go, go now, I need my coffee. Being your love slave, I need caffeine in the morning." Snickering Booth said, "The jury is out on just who is whose love slave, but I belong to you and I never want to be free." Booth saw her brain working behind her eyes and knew she was working over the concept of slave. No person had the right to own another person. She had certainly lectured on that subject many times over the years. In this context it was implied, the ownership was freely given and freely reciprocated. "You know Booth, I really do not like the word 'slave'." "I know Bones, let's just say we love each other enough to be present, attentive and responsive to each other's needs, emotionally and physically." "Hum, I like that Booth, but it is a lot of words. As a writer I should be able to think of something more succinct, and still be descriptive. I will work on that this afternoon while we write for Kathy and Andy's story.

"I get it Bones, you are doing a word study about love freely given, freely received and freely returned. Well you're right it needs a better word than slave, but I am and always will be your love puppy." "Lion, Booth, love lion." Bones chided.

Booth quickly pecked her on the nose and rolled out of bed, pulled on his boxers and t-shirt, wrapped his robe around him and went in search of that heavenly smelling coffee.

XOXO

"Good morning Martha, how are you this morning." "Wonderful Mr Booth, are you taking your coffee up to the terrace?" "Yes Martha, Temperance and I will watch the sunrise from our room."

"I have some fresh berries and pastries, would you like me to bring some up?"

Booth smiled, "That sounds wonderful Martha, but I think just the coffee for now. We'll have breakfast with the kids a little later." Booth had plans for Parker today and he needed an early start.

"Martha do you have your walkie-talkie?" "Sure I do, what do you need?"

"Could you call Frank and ask if they delivered the bales of hay we ordered?"

"Frank did say there was a delivery, he had it moved to the far side of the property and stacked in front of the hill as you requested." "Great, could you ask him to meet us here for breakfast and he can point Parker and me in the right direction." "Sure Mr Booth, about 7:30?"

"Sounds good Martha and thank you for the great coffee." Booth lifted a cup to Martha and smiled as he took their coffee and disappeared up the stairs.

XOXO

He tapped on Parker's door, "You want to go for a run with me Parker?" "Sure dad," Parker said in a sleepy voice. "Up and at 'em then. In about 20 okay for you?" "Sure dad and why are you so happy, I don't even hear the birds yet." "Open your ears sleepy head; the birds have been singing for hours."

Booth was sitting with Bones in his lap, enjoying the sunrise and Martha's wonderful coffee. Booth started talking about Parker's questions yesterday. "Parker is showing an interest in how we started our relationship, Bones. He wanted to know when I knew we should be together, when I knew you were the one for me."

"Booth he is very much like you in many ways, extremely intelligent, very perceptive warm, loving and kind." Bones dropped her head to one side and look at her Booth. "What do you think it means?"

"I am not sure it means anything beyond a boy's natural curiosity, but I think I would like to spend a bit more father/son time with him." "Are you okay if we disappear for a few hours this morning?" "Absolutely fine Booth. Christine, Hank and I can get ready for our weekend guests and I can meet you at the tree house for our writing session about 10."

Booth looked puzzled, "Who will be with the kids while we write?" "Martha asked if she could fill in for Max. We are going to try it out this week. If it's too much and we need an extra pair of hands, we will try to find a mother's helper to work part-time this summer."

"Yeah, that could work Bones, good thinking." Bones shot him a look like he was about to get a lecture in just how well she could think, but then her face soften and the cloud passed. Booth let out a sigh of relief as he saw the cloud pass. Almost as soon as those words left his lips, he was afraid he may have started something, but then she let it pass. He should probably be on his guard, just in case.

XOXO

"Great breakfast Martha," said Booth with voices of appreciation coming from Bones, Christine and Parker too. Frank just smiled, always so proud of his wife of 42 years. She put love into everything she did and caring for this family was no different than caring for her own.

"Frank, which direction to the hay bales?" Booth asked

"Follow the river to the rise of the property. You'll see the hay staked in front of the hill." Frank added, "May I ask what the hay is for?"

"We need a safe practice range. Why don't you come along if you have time this morning?"

Parker's ears perked up at the words, practice range. "What's the practice range for dad?"

"Pops introduced me to hunting at about your age. I think it is time you start learning about gun safety." "Are we going hunting, dad?" "No Parker, out of respect for your mom's love of animals, we are only going to shoot at targets." Parker was a little relieved; he didn't know how he felt about hunting.

"Your mom is a very good shot, ya know. I would appreciate it if you do not tell her I said that." Booth said with a sparkle in his eye. "She did shoot me once, but it was a ricochet so I guess it doesn't count. She has also saved my life on more than one occasion. You should ask her about it sometime."

"Speaking of stories," Parker said a little sheepishly, "I saw a video last night when I was in the man cave. It was a video that looked a lot like you and mom at the circus?"

"Video?" Booth said a little worried about who could actually see the video. He thought it was only on his email. "Yes, your mom and I went undercover at the circus to find out who killed two circus performers. What about it?"

"You can really throw knives dad, I mean that was awesome!"

"hum, Parker would you like to learn how to throw knives first, or about gun safety?"

"Why not both dad, you can teach me the proper way to throw a knife like you do and also begin gun safety lessons." "Yeah, okay." Said Booth, "let's load up and go to the practice range."

Booth had planned to introduce Parker to gun safety this summer, so was prepared with the proper equipment in the gun safe. He did pack his other equipment as well, thinking it would be good to keep all his skills sharp. They loaded up everything they would need and headed to the practice range. Frank led the way.

XOXO

Temperance heard her phone ring, seeing her dad's ID she answered, "Dad, how are the plans with vice coming along." "Well hello to you too, baby girl." "I am not a baby or a girl, dad. Point taken however, hello and how are you…? I am sorry, I am just anxious. Booth wanted to know where his phone was and I told him it was probably still in the house. I hate to lie to him."

"You didn't lie to him Tempe, his phone is in his house and we do not need to mention I am monitoring his calls."

"Dad, I asked Aubrey to get him a new phone. He will need his FBI private line before he goes back to work anyway. Maybe you could bring that with you when you come on Saturday? We can just leave his other phone lost, until we get a new number."

"I will Tempe, I will pick it up when I see Aubrey later today. Who knew I would be working on this side of the law? Feels strange, but I like it!" Brennan chuckled, "Booth and I are good influence on you dad."

"You sure are honey."

"Aubrey tells me our boy Jimmy has been getting a little greedy. The IRS and FBI has had their eye on Jimmy for about a year. He is being investigated for Wire Fraud and Money Laundering. One of his clerks in his online operation is an undercover agent and we are going to help the FBI close the deal. Really exciting stuff Tempe."

"If he has been under investigation dad, how can he still be in business?"

"According to Caroline gambling is a big business, but it is seen as a victimless crime. It's hard to prosecute and even with convictions, the mid-level bookies do not serve much time. Our Jimmy wanted to play in the big leagues and frankly he has partnered up with some real low lifes in Las Vegas. Hey, you want to know who stepped up to help the FBI?"

"Who dad?" Brennan's curiosity piqued

"Jason Samuels, Booth's old bookie. He wanted to get out of the business and the FBI approached to ask for his help. Jimmy is making it bad for the legal gamblers and Jason does not like the connection to organized crime. So, he said he would help. By-the-way honey, Jason doesn't know about Jimmy and Booth or Booths relapse." Max was quiet for a moment. "Interesting how a life can change. It is great to have him on our side."

She wasn't quite sure why, but Tempe's trust in her dad was rock solid. He was taking care of her family, helping remove a very real threat and working within the system to do it. All-in-all pretty impressive for an old con, who had spent the greater part of his life on the wrong side of the law.

"Tempe, you need to be patient now. The big bets will not come until game day, so it will be Sunday before we see how the FBI pulls this together. We'll get him tho', you can count on it."

* * *

 **For those of you following along, thank you...**


	20. Chapter 20

Note to those who have stopped by to review: Thank you. It means the world to me to know there are other Boneheads who share my interest in the family and friend relationships.

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 20 – Feels Like Home to Me (inspired by Chantal Kreviazuk - Feels Like Home to Me)

Booth and Parker took off in the carts to inspect the practice range. They followed Frank, along the river and just as he said, as the terrain began a slight incline they could see the hill that separated the property from the national park.

"This is perfect Frank," said Booth. "The hay bales will catch most projectiles and any time we miss, it will stop at the hill behind." "We will be doing archery too, but for now it will be knife throwing and gun safety."

They were surrounded by trees, but the area was cleared and perfect for a practice range. This area would be safe for wildlife and people and Booth could not be more pleased.

Parker's eyes were the size of saucers as helped his dad unload the equipment. He had always loved to go on camping trips with his dad, staying in the forest for a few nights each year. While they were not camping out, it felt like they were on the best camping trip ever. They could swim, fish, build camp fires, run or hike in the woods, watch the stars or sit together on the porch or patio and listen to the quiet of the country.

This morning he and his dad had gone on a 5 mile run. They would jog and then sprint at intervals along the route. The fresh country air filled their lungs; it felt wonderful to be in the early morning sun. It was warm, but not hot. As they neared the pond those silly guinea seem curious, but as soon as Booth and Parker came close they fled back into the trees. The ducks quaked and Booth was sure he saw the deer standing at a safe distance from the runners. The construction of the memorial was well under way and Frank had selected a perfect spot. Booth could imagine sitting and talking with his grandma and grandpa, filling them in on all the happenings and remembering them in his heart. Booth wondered, _how could a place they had spent so little time in, already feel so much like home?_

They completed the first laps without speaking then Booth broke the silence and said, "Parker you need to call your mother this morning. I spoke with her last week after Pops died, but we have not called her with school news or to let her know you are back at the cabin."

"I know dad, I will call her." Parker loved his mom, but what he had here with his Dad, Bones, Christine and l'il Hank just felt like home.

"Hey dad did Russ and Amy say they would come this weekend?"

"I think so Parker, Max is coming early Saturday and I think Russ, Amy and the girls will be here by lunch time."

"Do you think it would be okay if I showed them around the place dad?"

"You take a walkie-talkie and one cart and Max can take the other. I think it is a great idea." Booth could see Parker was ready for a little wing spreading. He was very responsible and Bones had always said we needed to show him more trust. Having him host this first tour of the grounds for visitors would be a great start.

"Parker, would you feel okay about sleeping in the tree house while Russ, Amy and the girls are here?" "Really, sure dad I'd love it." "We'll give Russ and Amy your room and the girls can bunk in with Christine."

"Maybe George will let Coco stay with you for company. Puff likes to hang out with Christine and Hank, so that probably means she will take to the girls quickly too." "I will man the grill and we can watch movies and play games 'til bedtime. How does that sound?"

"Good dad, we can swim in the afternoon and I will set up the croquet set"

"What do you think about putting the horseshoes in the sandy area near the pond?" asked Booth.

"We should try the horseshoes before dinner, don'tcha think dad. We want to make sure it is really the best spot before they get here." Parker was grinning at the thought of having a game of horseshoes with his dad. He knew his dad would never miss, but maybe Parker could think up a handicap like a blind fold or something.

This was just the best day, a run with his boy, making plans for visitors, now setting up the practice range. This was a great place to spend the summer with kids. Best of all he could introduce Parker to some of the same skills and lessons his grandfather had taught him.

Setting up the practice range was pretty quick work. The bales of hay were in just the right spot, and with just a little adjustment they would serve very well as a back stop to practice shooting, archery and knife throwing. Booth decided to change the order of the lessons, first knife throwing, because Parker was so interested after seeing the circus act of Boris and Natasha. Parker would be able master the basics quickly, and then practice all summer. Archery would be next. Archery would help him to develop upper body control, strength and other necessary benefits like focus, flexibility and patience.

Those skills would serve him well when they started actual target practice later in the summer. Booth wanted him to learn how to care for a gun before ever firing the first shot. They could spend time in the evenings taking the weapon apart, cleaning and putting the weapon back together again. They could go over the rules for carrying a weapon and how to keep yourself and those around you safe when on the range, or transporting a weapon to and from the range.

Booth thought, _Parker is growing up and this will be a great summer to share things like my Pops did with me._

It is almost 10 Parker; I promised Bones I would meet her in the tree house. We need to finish up some of the chapters we've been working on before she gets frustrated with the pace. She can think and write at supersonic speeds and I have to try and keep up.

XOXO

"Hey babe, how's your morning been?" "Good Booth, Christine and Hank played with colors and shapes. Christine is helping Hank and is very good at being his teacher. How was your morning with Parker?"

"We had a good run and then made plans for the practice range and yard games for the weekend. He is stoked the girls are coming and he wants to be their tour guide. Oh, and I asked him if he wanted to sleep in the tree house while they're here. Talk about excited, he can't wait to have the place to himself."

"Booth shall we get started, we are about half way through the story now. We need to write for Kathy and Andy this afternoon. The bureau is partnering them with other agents for this case. Andy is in the field with a female agent from the West Coast and Kathy is partnered with Keith Masters from the Atlanta office. They are not happy and feeling a little more than uncomfortable and stressed they are not working with each other. This is the fertile environment our serial killer needs to find a weakness in the partners. He will exploit the weakness and set the stage to eliminate Kathy and put Andy in prison for life."

"What do you think Booth?"

"Yeah Bones, I can see it, just enough insecurity, jealousy and distrust to cause Andy and Kathy to doubt one another. Logic and experience tells them they have nothing to worry about, but the new agents still send off vibes for sexual tension and seem to want to hook up. They get distracted and that's when they are vulnerable."

XOXO

Very satisfied with their writing progress this afternoon, Booth and Bones joined Parker, Christine and Hank in the main house.

"Just wait til you see what Martha has planned for dinner," said Parker with Christine wildly dancing just behind to show her excitement. "We are going to build our own pizza's and cook them on a stone over hot coals on the grill." Parker had never cooked a pizza on a grill before so he thought this was the best plan ever.

"We have been helping get everything ready. We made the pizza dough and cut up all the veggies and cooked the sauce in the big pot on the stove." said Christine "Hank didn't help much, but he passed us bowls from the cupboard when we needed them."

"So that is why the kitchen looks a little like a tornado passed through, huh?" said a proud papa Booth

Parker had a surprise for his mom and dad too. They were going to have a Friday night sock hop, with a disco ball and great music from the 80's playing. He would tell them after dinner, but first…

"Dad can we go set up the horseshoes for tomorrow?"

"Bones and I will just help clean up the mess in the kitchen and then meet you out back. You bring the cart around and I will grab the stakes and horseshoes." Said Booth

After pacing off the playing field, Booth and Parker stood back to inspect their work. "Looks good dad. How about a game?"

Booth was kinda of a pro at this kind of game, so he was thinking about how to level the playing field for Parker. "Parker, my arms are much longer and I am still considerably taller than you. So I think we should measure out a fair distance for my throw and one that is better suited for you. What do you think?"

"I was actually thinking of a blind fold for you, but we'll try your idea first." Said Parker with a giggle

Booth and Parker tossed the horseshoes for a bit and Parker caught on quickly. Booth shared tips with how to hold the shoe and to spot the stake so more times than not he would have a ringer. Parker was super pleased and they enjoyed the friendly competition.

George came up to see how they were doing and smiled at the sight of the two Booth men tossing the horseshoes. George said, "I used to be pretty good at that game. Mr Booth how 'bout we throw a few rounds?"

Smiling Booth said, "Sure George, Parker you want to keep score and chase the horseshoes for us?" "YEAH," said Parker "here George you go first."

George threw the first 3, no misses. Booth threw next, no misses. Back and forth they went until Parker said, "I think you should take some steps back, this is too easy for you."

Stepping back, again George threw, no misses, Booth threw, no misses. Parker said, "shall I get the blind fold?"

The men laughed and shook their head no. Booth said, "I think we are just very evenly matched. That makes for an interesting game, but we will call it a draw for today."

George said, "I would spend hours throwing against the men in my squad. We didn't have much else to do on base, so we would throw shoes."

"You served in the Gulf?" asked Booth.

"Two deployments, first Afghanistan, then later in Iraq at Al Asad AF base. I wasn't in combat when I was at Al Asad, just assisted in blowing up old ordnance and clearing Hussein's munitions.

"I was deployed in Afghanistan and Iraq too, I was with the Rangers." Said Booth "My rotation was up so did not serve during Operation Enduring Freedom.

"Ranger's lead the way, eh Mr Booth."

Booth eyed George and thought he should share a beer with the man. He had grown very fond of George and Bill, and admittedly he placed a great deal of trust in both men. Booth mused to himself, _I feel my FBI curiosity kicking in again._

XOXO

Pizza consumed and dishes done, Parker turned on the music and disco ball. "Take off your shoes!" he shouted excitedly.

"Mom dance with me!" this was not a request. Parker was on his feet and had a grip on his mom's hand. First song up was 'I Love Rock N Roll'. Not to be out done Booth was on his feet and grabbed up his baby girl and boy and began to dance around Bones and Parker with Hank hanging on to his shirt for dear life. Booth had a firm hand on his head pressed against his shoulder. Hank had a grin ear-to-ear at the extreme gyrations of his rockin' dad. Christine giggled and did a great impression of an 80's head banger.

Parker's next selection was 'Hot Blooded' and just as he was about to get his mom on her feet again, Booth stepped in. "This dance is mine!" said Booth and placing Hank in Parkers arms took Bones under the disco ball for a dance with his girl. Christine joined in with full abandon, Parker put Hank on the mat and danced around with the baby boy looking up and clapping his hands at the sound of the music and all the movement around him.

On the lyrics 'Tell me, are you hot mama?' Booth leaned in to Bones and sang 'you sure look that way to me!'

Parker playing disc jockey, his next selection was 'REO Speedwagon's – Can't Fight This Feeling'. It was a great song for Booth and his Bones, after a few minutes, Bones reached out her hand for Parker to join her and Booth did the same for Christine and l'il Hank. Christine climbed on her daddy's feet and they danced and swayed under the disco ball on a warm summer night, knowing they were just where they belonged. They were home.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 21 – Does a Mouse Love Cheese?

Saturday at Sunrise Cabin was full of activity. Frank and Martha had decided they would not take their normal weekend off and help out with the visitors. Max arrived about 10 and settled into the guest cottage before coming to the main house for a cup of coffee with his girl.

Booth was laid out on the floor with l'il Hank and Christine in a mass of arms, legs, giggles and tickles, while Bones and Martha prepped in the kitchen for meals for the two days.

The walkie-talkie squawked and George advised there were visitors at the gate. "Mrs Booth, there is a Jack, Angela and Michael here to see you. Shall I show them to the main house?" Bones with a look of surprise said, "Yes, yes of course send them right up!" Bones wasn't expecting them, but was delighted their friends were here.

Max was on the morning porch, with his coffee. Jack, Angela and Michael parked and climbed the back stairs to the kitchen. "This is gorgeous," said Angela "Wow, I cannot believe how beautiful it is here." Brennan drew her dearest friend in for a hug and said, "What are you doing out this way?" Jack offered the explanation, "When you told Angela about the artist fair, we thought it would be a great day for a drive. We saw your sign for Sunrise Cabin and decided to drop in before going into town."

Booth was alongside his Bones now and with a grin he said, "We're so glad you did! We'd really like it if you stayed for lunch with us too. That is if it doesn't interfere with your plans."

"We really didn't plan the day; we just decided to get out of the city. Of course we'll stay for lunch!" Angela smiled and hugged Brennan again.

Parker hearing the arrival of guests and thinking it was Russ, Amy, Haley and Emma, came in to the room saying, "Hey guys we have been waiting for….you?"

Jack looked a little puzzled and then Parker quickly corrected, "Hi Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack, I didn't know you guys were coming today."

Bones started to explain, "Russ, Amy and the girls are coming for the weekend. They should be here soon."

Jack and Angela looked at one another and feeling a little awkward, Jack said, "We're so sorry, we'll head into town and look around before going back to the city."

"Nonsense." said Booth. "As a matter of fact, why don't you stay the weekend with us too? We have lots of room. Martha has made sure we have enough food for an army and I know Christine will love having Michael Vincent here." When Booth looked around for his daughter, there was no sign of Christine or Michael. Wasting no time at all, Christine had taken Michael to the upstairs landing to look at all the games they could play while he was here.

They heard tires on gravel announcing the arrival of Russ and his family. Then banging of car doors and shouting as they spotted Max on the morning porch. "Hi dad" said Russ, "Hey Max" and "hellooo grandpa Max" from Amy and the girls as they climbed the stairs.

Parker was first to greet them from the house and Bones and Booth were right behind. "Welcome to Sunrise Cabin," said Parker, grinning widely

While Booth and Parker greeted everyone and took requests for drinks and pointed directions to the powder room, Tempe looked at her dad with a question in her eyes. Max leaned in and said, "Everything is going to plan. I have it on good authority Jimmy extended a very large sum of credit to one of the poker players on Thursday. The money was guaranteed by his financiers in Las Vegas. The hand that couldn't lose - lost. I hear he is having trouble collecting. Jimmy will be in the mood for cheese soon. You relax now, okay. Everything is going to be fine." Not understanding her dad's reference to cheese, but not having privacy for a discussion, Tempe decided to wait to ask her dad what he meant later.

XOXO

Booth called George, "We are going to need 3 carts for the tour of the grounds, is that okay George?" "Sure, Mr Booth, I'll bring the carts right up." "Call me Booth, please George." "Okay Booth, I will be up in a minute."

Bones walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist; he laid his arm across her shoulders. She leaned in and raised her head to kiss him on his jaw. Booth looked down into Bones eyes and then kissed her gently on the lips, pulling back to her ear he said, "I love you more than you will ever know." This small show of affection did not go unnoticed by one dear sweet friend, Angela and she cooed to Jack, "I am so proud of my friend and what she and Booth have built here, magic, simply magic."

Organizing the group, Booth said, "Angela and Jack you can take the downstairs guest room." Booth standing next to Parker said, "Would you mind if Michael stayed with you in the tree house tonight?" "Not at all dad, that could be fun. Did you ask George about Coco?" Booth turning back to Angela and Jack, "Would you be okay if Michael Vincent bunked with Parker in the tree house tonight? We have plenty of room in the house, but a little adventure sleeping might be fun for the boy."

"Yeah man, we're okay with that, are you okay watching out for Michael?" Jack turning to look at Parker "It'll be great uncle Jack; we'll play games until breakfast!" Angela nudged Jack and said smiling, "That probably means Michael will sleep all the way home tomorrow."

All sleeping assignments arranged, Parker led the way to the carts. Booth and Bones stayed behind to help Martha with lunch. Parker took the first cart with Russ and Emma, Max took the second cart with Amy and Haley, Jack was in the third cart with Angela, Michael and Christine.

Before pulling away, Parker's mom handed him a bag with water for everyone and treats for the ducks.

"Come on guys, this way!" shouted Parker. Parker took them along the river to the back side of the property, past the practice range and then circled around to the pond. Frank had been very busy with the memorial. With the trees planted and flower beds tended, the last resting place being prepared for Mr and Mrs Hank Booth was almost complete.

Parker offered everyone water and then turning to Haley, Emma, Michael and Christine asked if they would like to feed the ducks. "That would be great Parker, what do we feed them?" Asked Emma

Parker passing the treats to each child and the adults watched the excited ducks swarm the children. About that time George showed up with Coco and Puff. The protective dogs chased the ducks back to the water before sitting at the side of their master. George made the introductions as each child and adult said hello to the dogs. As if they had always belonged Coco and Puff welcomed the visitors with tail wagging and sniffs, begging for a head scratch.

Emma spotted the horseshoes and said "can we play Parker?" "We have games planned for this afternoon Emma." …answered Parker… "Is it okay if we wait a little while….maybe after lunch?" Emma nodded her head and was excited there were activities planned for the afternoon. This was promising to be a really fun weekend.

Parker continued the tour by following the jogging path and then circling back to the vegetable garden. "Would you guys like to pick a few vegetables before we go back to the house?" Everyone nodded. Parker keyed up the walkie-talkie, "Martha what vegetables would you like from the garden?" Martha's voice came back, "I could use a few cucumber, several carrots, some of the leafy lettuce and a bunch of radish. Oh and if any of the cherry tomatoes are bright red I could use a couple of dozen. In the herb garden some sprigs of peppermint for the tea would be nice. Thank you Parker."

Parker assigned cucumber collection to Haley, carrots to Michael, lettuce to Christine and radishes to Emma. He then looked to Angela and asked if she would mind picking the ripest tomatoes and he turned his attention to the herb garden.

Max stepped to the flower garden and picked a bouquet of flowers for his baby girl. Russ and Jack gathered up the bounty from the garden and loaded it in Parker's cart.

Back at the house, Parker said, "The rest of the tour is on foot. Who would like to see the tree house next?" Everyone but Max raised their hand and shouted me, me, me. With Parker in the lead, Emma, Haley, Michael and Christine close to his heels, they were followed by Russ and Amy, Jack and Angela as they made their way to the tree house.

Haley's eyes wide said "Can we play with the croquet set this afternoon too Parker?" "Absolutely and we are going to swim. Tonight we are going to watch a movie in the man cave."

"Man cave, what's a man cave?" asked Emma. "You'll see Emma. I will take you down after lunch."

XOXO

Lunch was served from the dining room, with all the doors were open for easy access to sitting areas on porch. Haley was first to spot the swing in the tree outside and looked around for her dad. "Dad will you give me a push in the swing?!" Russ seeing his little girl, bouncing on the balls of her feet, could not resist. As they made their way to the tree swing, Emma and Christine followed "me too, me too, please" they said in unison. Parker took Michael with a wink and said, "Let's go help Russ out, whatcha say?" Michael nodded.

Each little girl in succession had a turn with Russ providing the energy necessary for proper height and speed. Giggling, they all asked for more please. Russ looking at Parker for a reprieve got his answer. Parker stepped up and said, "Can I have a turn pushing Uncle Russ?" "Sure, here ya go." Russ stepped back in the house to help with lunch.

After each girl had another turn, Parker said, "let's give Michael a push" Michael climbed aboard for the final turn. "Come and get it," called Booth

A full afternoon of croquet, horseshoes and an impromptu game of touch football, left everyone ready for a dip in the pool.

L'il Hank loved all the attention he was getting from Angela and Amy. He was a Booth after all and did not shy away from the attention of pretty girls. Emma and Haley, when not otherwise occupied had spent time on the floor laughing and playing with the little guy. Emma whispered to her mom, "This is so great; it's like a mini vacation."

While Booth was changing to his swim trucks, he felt a piece of paper in his back pocket. He smiled when he saw the familiar hand _~My darling Booth, at lights out come join me in a warm bath followed by a head-to-toe massage to sooth away the cares of the day.~_ Booth didn't have a care in the world, but that was an invitation from his Bones he would always accept. With a chuckle he wondered, _just when did she slip that in his pocket?_

XOXO

Booth lit the fire pit and the dessert tonight was smores. Bones laid out all of the ingredients and as they sat around the pit they started to recount the fun they had throughout the day.

"What are we doing tomorrow" asked Michael? "I think we will launch the canoes and take a trip up river, how does that sound Michael?" asked Booth "Great Uncle Booth!"

Bones said, "We will have a picnic lunch set up by the river and if you want to fish the tackle is in the boat house. "However, you will have to dig your own worms!"

The fire pit was roaring and the kids were enjoying the challenges of keeping their hot treat together long enough to get it to their mouths. Booth was holding L'il Hank and he was covered in marshmallowy chocolaty goodness.

Jack started a round of daddy jokes, "What did the officer molecule say to the suspect molecule?" The kids looking at one another with a question in their eyes, replied, "I dunno Uncle Jack what did the officer molecule say to the suspect molecule" Michael started giggling, he knew his daddy's jokes. Jack said, "I've got my ion you!" Parker and Emma groaned and Haley and Christine chuckled

He offered a second joke, "Why do bees hum?" Christine jumped in with the answer, "Because they don't know the words!" Christine shouted happily knowing the answer.

Wait, wait, I have one said Parker, "How many apples grow on a tree?" Not waiting for an answer, "All of them!" Everyone groaned

Bones hearing the jokes said I have one, "Why can't you have a nose 12 inches long?" Really Bones, that genius mind and you… Emma interrupted and had the answer, "Because then it would be a foot!"

"Okay, okay enough of the bad jokes." Booth said, "Who would like to see a movie?" "Can we see Boris and Natasha?" Parker asked grinning "Another time Parker." Growled Booth. "Parker you want to show everyone downstairs. I will get the drinks and popcorn."

Bones excused herself and said it was bath and bed time for Hank.

XOXO

The house finally quiet, Booth met Bones in their room. Bones had already filled the tub and was waiting for Booth. Booth was fretting, "Do you think Parker and Michael will be okay in the tree house?" "I do Booth and Puff is there to raise the alarm if anything comes around to bother them. George is on duty too, so I think they will be just fine."

Bones cooed, "Come get in the bath; let's get the kinks worked out so you can sleep well tonight." "Yes, let's get the kinks out, come in here with me and we will work the kinks out together." Booth saying, with a twinkle in his eye and a seductive grin. "You promised me a massage Bones." "Yes I did and I may be looking forward to it even more than you Booth." Bones said settling down behind Booth in the warm water with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs hooked on either side of hips.

Next up: Game On Jimmy


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 22 – The Game is On Jimmy

"Bones, Bones, stop, stop… you're killing me here!" "Booth, are you saying you do not want to have sex with me?" "Nooo, baby, I am saying I need a rest." Booth said grinning from ear-to-ear. "I have only been awake less than 45 minutes and with 2, count'em 2 major, well ya know 2 major orgasms, Booth said sheepishly, plus how energetic we were after your happy-endings massage last night, I need a rest and I need sustenance to keep up with you woman, you're insatiable!" Bones was very pleased with herself, but knew Booth was not serious as he began to turn toward her again, fully charged and ready for another amazing go round.

Booth loved mornings with his Bones. She could match his sexual appetite for making love in the early morning hours and he could match her sexual appetite for ending their day by making slow, tender and completely uninhibited love til both were ready for sweet dreams.

For Booth and Bones the times of the day when they were alone and in each other's arms were the best times. They could lose themselves in long moments of true abandon and utter contentment. They found making love, quite satisfying.

"Okay Bones, we have a house full of people, we need to get up before someone comes looking for us."

"Are you going to church today, Booth?"

"No, not this Sunday, I will enjoy the morning with our guests. I think God will understand." "I'll get the canoes ready for a paddle up the river. But first I want to see if Parker wants to go for a run with me. We'll be back in time for breakfast."

They started to hear giggles, gurgles and coos from the nursery. "I'll get him Booth; you go for your run."

Temperance entered the nursery to find 3 little girls lying on the floor around the crib and one very watchful German Sheppard camped out near the door. Little Hank seemed delighted to find so many people and his personal protector in his room.

XOXO

Finding Michael on the couch and Parker on the floor, Booth surmised they had come in from the tree house at some point during the night. Coco was near Parker, but watchful as the house began to stir.

George had given up the thought of Coco and Puff on patrol duty when the Booth kids were home. He was training 2 new Sheppard's to patrol the grounds at night.

"Parker, hey buddy you wanna go for a run with me?" "Yeah dad, but are we going to church this morning?" "Not this morning, we'll try for a mid-week service if there is one offered in the summer."

Booth and Parker dressed in shorts, t-shirt and runners for their usual route around the property. Coming to the pond, Parker slowed and looked at his dad. "Could we stop here for a minute?"

"Sure Parker, is anything wrong, you okay?"

"Yeah dad I am fine, but ya know, I have been thinking a lot about home and family."

"Parker, you're feeling okay about your decision to stay here with Bones, me, Christine and Hank, aren't you?" Booth looking into his sons beautiful questioning brown eyes, and waiting for him to respond.

"Oh yeah dad, I am very okay with the decision. I love being with you, mom, my little sister and brother." "Come on kid; tell me what's on your mind?"

"Was I a mistake, am I the reason you and my mother couldn't be together?" Parker's eyes had turned soulful and longing as if to try and understand a mystery that haunted him.

"Parker, have I ever made you feel like you were a mistake? You're one of the most important people in my life and you were the first important person in my life that helped me understand what loving someone was really about."

"I dunno dad, I just never really understood how you and my mom had me, but you knew Bones was the one for you from the very beginning. I guess I am just confused how you know, really know you are in the right relationship."

"Okay I get that, so you are wondering why did I have a relationship with Rebecca and later find what we have here as a family with Bones?" Booth choosing his words very carefully as this was turning out to be a very important summer for Parker. It seemed he was shaping his views on love, relationships, marriage and children from what his experiences were with his parents.

"Let's first address your question about being a mistake. No Parker, you were not a mistake. Since the first moment I knew you were on your way, I have wanted you in my life. There has never been a second of regret that you were coming and not a second of regret that you were my boy. I loved you before I even knew you. Got that, son, you were no mistake!" Booth hugged the boy close as he emphasized the words. "Now let's ask the question another way, were you planned? The answer is no, Rebecca and I did not plan to have a child just yet. Our relationship was relatively new and she was working hard at her studies and I was in and out on tours of duty with the Rangers."

Parker was nodding his head as his dad began to explain how things had been when he was conceived.

"Rebecca and I were very young and we were in love. Young love, full of passion and we liked being together for long weekends, dates and stuff like that. We really did not know each other very well yet, what our hopes and desires were, what we wanted our future to be." Booth looked a little sad as he continued.

"You know my service with the Rangers put me in very dangerous situations on every mission. Good men I served with died in action and when I would come home on leave; your mom was wonderful to come home to. She is a wonderful woman." Booth started to worry this was more information than Parker really wanted, but continued…

"Once when I was home on leave, you were conceived. We didn't plan on being pregnant, but whenever you are in a romantic relationship, there is always a possibility of conceiving a child. Sex is wonderful and fun, but there is always the potential and a natural and logical consequence of having sex and that is the possibility of getting pregnant. Rebecca and I knew we might become pregnant, even tho' we took precautions since we did not think we were ready to start a family." Booth felt he was raising more questions, than answering them at this stage, but he pressed on…

"When we found out about you, we both wanted you, but we weren't ready to be married to each other. I would be leaving the Army soon and knew I was headed for the FBI and your mother was just getting started with her career. We didn't think about how we were going to live our lives together, but we were completely and totally certain what we wanted for you. We wanted you to be loved and cared for, so over the years we have worked out what that would be. Your mother has always been the primary caregiver and she has done an amazing job Parker, she loves you very much. I am so proud of you and I am thankful Rebecca let me be an important part of your life."

Booth's face changed and went a bit softer, less apprehensive, "Now let's talk about the family we have now. Do you know that Christine was not planned either? Hank wasn't exactly planned, but we knew we wanted another baby so we were not actively preventing pregnancy."

Parker looked up and smiled at this bit of information. "Really dad? With Bones being a scientist and all I would think she would know how to plan having kids."

"Well Parker, just like your mother and I, Bones and I knew the consequences of having sex…what making love meant and knew it could mean there might be a baby. Just like your mother and I we accepted that as a possibility and even if Bones had not married me, Christine would never have been a mistake. Just like you, she became the most important new person in our lives and made me the proudest dad in the world of a wonderful boy and a beautiful baby girl."

Along with the information from previous discussions with his dad about how he came to know Bones was the one for him, and the long years of knowing her and working with her and her very explicit information about the scientific reasons for procreation, Parker was beginning to understand.

Parker thinking out loud, "So when you have sex and you are involved with someone romantically, you accept the responsibility that you could become a parent?" "That's right Parker." Booth smiled at his boy. Booth was letting him work this out in his head, and process the information for later recall.

"So when you were with my mother, I wasn't a mistake, you two were just not ready to be husband and wife?" "That's right." Said Booth "When you and Bones had Christine, she was not a mistake, just not planned and because you and Bones had spent so much time together, were partners, friends and then parents, you knew you could be husband and wife and be in a family together?" Parker was working it out, but one last question was on his mind.

"Does it always take so long to know you are with the right person? You and Bones were together a really long time before Christine was born."

"Parker sometimes I still wonder about how Bones and I worked it out, but I think it was our friendship that has been the only true constant. I always respected Bones, I loved working with her, but she could have had that with any FBI guy. I loved her, she is beautiful and so smart, but lots of guys could love Bones, if she had allowed them to love her. Almost all of them much smarter and more handsome than me that's for sure. What we had that she couldn't find and I never found with anyone else was trust and true friendship. We like to do things together, we laugh and cry, and we enjoy just being together. We are complete when we are together. Even now Parker we seem to work through things as friends first. It's our friendship that helps us see from the other person's perspective."

Parker said, "Thanks dad, I like talking to you." "No worries son and I'm always here for you."

XOXO

Parker and Booth back, showered and ready for breakfast drifted into the kitchen where the rest of the gang had started to gather. Breakfast smelled way too good to stay in bed. Martha had cooked all the favorites and there were lots of hungry mouths to feed.

Max came up from the guest house and was pouring himself a cup of coffee, when Booth asked, "Max did you happen to bring my phone with you?" Max not looking up said, "I picked up some boxes, but didn't see your phone. I did pick up your FBI phone from Aubrey though. He was anxious to get it to you. He said he would call on Monday."

"Bones where is your phone? I am going to try ringing my number and see if I can find which box it was tossed in to."

"My phone is on the charger in the office Booth. I will grab it after breakfast."

"Nah, I'll get it." Booth left to get Bones phone. Coming back into the kitchen, he said "Bones you have several missed calls and half dozen text messages."

Angela said, "I bet at least one of those is from me, I tried to ring before we stopped yesterday, but with no answer, we just decided to drop in anyway."

Booth was ringing his number, but not hearing his phone, disconnected the call. He glanced at the messages on Bones' phone. "Bones, what the hell…?!" "What Booth?" Bones said looking in his direction. "Why is Jimmy texting you?" Tempe looked at her dad and both their faces went blank. Booth's face started to turn red and his eyes burned black at the thought of Jimmy texting his Bones. Hadn't it ended with the gambling debt payoff? Why would he still be trying to contact his wife?

Booth read the first message.

 _-It's been awhile, Dr B. I hope u and that cute daughter & new baby boy of urs are doing well. I have a financial proposition I'd like to discuss with you. It wld b really good 4 SA Booths career if you text me back.—_

"Bones do you know anything about this? Has he been threatening you?" Russ and Jack stole a look at Dr B to see what she might say, but she was quiet.

Max said, "Booth lets you and me take a walk." Max looked at his daughter with a question in his eyes and she smiled and nodded, yes. It was time to tell Booth the plan.

Booth and Max took it outside. Booth clearly upset he had put his wife and children in danger again, ironically this time by not gambling.

"Now Booth before you going flying off the handle, Tempe and the children are perfectly safe. Jimmy is looking for some quick cash and he is pretty sure Tempe will do anything to keep you out of trouble."

"Max why….why would he think that? What trouble could make him think he could get money from Bones?" Booth stammered. "It was over 9 months ago she paid off my gambling debt. Why would he come to her now with what looks like extortion threats? What do you know about these messages?"

"It's kind of a long story Booth and there are lots of people involved, so let's start from when Jimmy texted you about a high stakes poker game…"

"…so you see Booth, with Caroline's warrants issued and charges ready to be filed, the information provided by the undercover officer for the local operation and the yearlong wire fraud investigation being conducted by Vice covering Jimmy's operation and his connections to a Las Vegas gambling ring, Jimmy will be in lock up before the day is out. I suggest we watch the baseball game this afternoon Booth. Aubrey said he would give you a call after the raid."

"This is all within law? Nothing that will get Bones or you in trouble?" Booth was still a little fuzzy on details and not 100% sure he could trust Max with the truth when it came to protecting his daughter. "I still do not understand the extortion Max. Why Bones?"

"That was a surprise; we didn't count on Jimmy contacting Tempe when he couldn't reach you. You were a very high roller for a little while Booth. It did not go unnoticed by Jimmy you had access to a very big piggy bank. Tempe paid the gambling debt before to ensure your reputation with the FBI would not be damaged when you relapsed. When Tempe told me about the messages, it didn't take me and our brilliant forensic anthropologist long to figure out, Jimmy was threatening you so she would pay again for his silence."

"Max, but why did Jimmy need cash following the poker game?"

"There was a player from Vegas that had a could-not-lose winning hand. Jimmy bankrolled him so he could call the hand and stay in the game. It turned out the other player in the game was not bluffing, he had a better hand. Bad for Jimmy the player from Vegas disappeared after the game. Now Jimmy is responsible for the debt and owes some very bad people a lot of money."

"You and I know Max even with these charges and all the work of Vice, Jimmy will still probably be out of jail by the end of the week." Booth not convinced this plan was a very good one.

"You're right Booth, Jimmy is a small fish, but he is bait. It never works out very well for the bait does it Booth?"

Booth was not happy about the plan or more accurately the need for a plan and unhappier still he had brought Jimmy in to the life he shared with his Bones. As bad as he felt, he was humbled that so many people would rally behind his family to neutralize the threat. He was a gambler; he never gambled on so many people having his back.

XOXO

After the group shared a big picnic lunch at the river side Tempe called out, "Dad, will you stay with Hank while we canoe up the river?" "Sure honey," said Max "we'll be right here waiting for you when you get back. Hank and I will do a little fishing."

Booth had prepared 3 canoes, Booth, Bones and Parker were in the lead; Jack, Angela, Michael and Christine were next; and Russ, Amy, Emma and Haley brought up the rear. It was a beautiful day. The trees were alive with birds flittering from branch to branch. There was a cool breeze that skimmed over the still water. The only manmade sound you could hear was the steady rhythm of the paddles hitting the water to propel the intrepid explorers up the river. Booth and Parker had already scouted this stretch of the river and knew it was calm all the way to the national park.

Booth was paddling from the front and Parker was paddling from the rear, with Bones sitting placidly and contently in the middle. Booth lifted his paddle a little higher than required to keep a smooth forward motion and flipped a few splashes 'accidentally' toward Bones, Bones complained, "Hey watch it Booth, you splashed me." Parker seeing his dad's 'accident' might not have been quite so accidental, mimicked the action from the rear, "Parker be careful, you are lifting the paddle too far out of the water." Said Bones. At about that time, Booth repeated the accidental splash with Bones again complaining with a little more animation flipping water with her cupped hand toward Booth.

Bones now wise that a game was a foot started rocking the boat from side-to-side. "Careful Bones you are going to tip us over." Said Booth. "I'll stop, but let me paddle for a while." Said Bones.

Booth grimaced and said "Sure, trade me places. It will distribute the weight better and make it easier for you."

Booth stood and reached down to pull Bones to a standing position. As they linked arms to make the switch Bones took a step to the front, Booth lost his balance slightly as they tittered for a second and Parker seized the opportunity, grabbed the sides of the canoe and rocked the boat. Booth and Bones looking back at their boy who was grinning widely, as they both went over the side into the water. Coming up gasping and dripping Booth and Bones started to climb back into the boat, Parker is giggling uncontrollably, his eyes clouded by waves of tears as he laughed at his mom and dad, did not notice the nod of the head between his victims as they violently tip the canoe to one side depositing one surprised boy into the river with them.

The occupants of the two canoes that followed had stopped paddling and were in hysterics watching as the Booth family dripping and heavy with water tried to climb back in the canoe. "Parker you will pay for your mutinous ways," cried his dad. "This does not end here; you will not see it coming!" Bones giving up on getting the boat stilled enough to manage a remount, reached for the tether line and swimming to shore. "Come on, it will be easier from the shore, and I am walking back!"

XOXO

Saying goodbye to their weekend guests, Max, Booth and Bones waiting for word from Aubrey settled in the man cave to watch the National Baseball Leagues Sunday afternoon game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTEs: The final chapter of this story will be posted the week of Thanksgiving 2015. In the meantime have a wonderful Nov and I am truly enjoying season 11 with Booth and Brennan.

New stories from the cabin will be posted ad hoc when I need a release from the angst of the often angst filled episodes of Bones or during the fall and summer hiatus.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing but a deep and abiding fan based obsession with Bones.

Chapter 23 – Missing Pieces

"Booth, we should finish the first draft of our book this week. It has come together so easily and I am more than pleased at how well we work together."

"Bones we have always made a great team. I will admit I was worried how much I could contribute, but Agent Andy is a pretty straight forward kinda guy, even with his Ivy League education and knowing 6 languages he is not to complicated. Best of all he loves Kathy, and that makes his story easy to tell."

Booth pulled her in for a quick kiss to the temple and she took the opportunity to turn her head toward him and brush his lips with a gentle kiss before kneeling down to pick up one hungry Hank Booth who had crawled to his mother for attention.

"With everyone gone and Max to watch the kids, why don't we get an early start and see how much we can get done today. I know Beth will appreciate an early delivery of the first draft." said Bones. "How 'bout I meet you in the tree house after breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," said Booth

Booth was in the tree house first and opened his notes. The voice to text transcription app worked so well. It captured his thoughts and ideas could flow freely. Bones would do lots of the edits, but she left the 'voice' of Andy intact for readers to fully enjoy.

When Bones arrived, Booth had just finished adding bits concerning the killer and how Agent Andy had found the pattern to the murders. Kathy had already linked the murders forensically to one killer and now all that was left was to track down the murderer and get the confession. Agent Andy had also discovered one of the murders had taken place on Federal land. The best laid plans of a no death penalty, to get away with murders was quickly put in jeopardy as Reichs and Lister fully intended to help the Federal Prosecutor build a case that included the death penalty.

Booth's favorite parts of the story were the love scenes and intimate moments between Andy and Kathy. He insisted on realism and would not settle for anything to be added to the text unless he and Bones tested it out first. Bones found this to be an added bonus to partnering with her new favorite author and she fully endorsed this method of writing for authenticity.

"You know Booth, Beth will want us to start a book tour when it is time to release our book. It can be quite grueling and in the first months after release we may not get to stay home weekends."

"I am aware how tough the tours can be. I missed you when you have had tours in the past, but at least now we can be together. I like that idea a lot." Said Booth

Booth turned to grab up the walkie-talkie as he heard George key up and say "you have visitor at main gate," Booth returned the call, "George, who is the visitor?" "Agent James Aubrey," came the reply. "Send him up George; we'll meet him at the house."

XOXO

Booth offered his right hand for a firm handshake, "Aubrey, I thought you were gonna call. What did we do to rate an in-person visit?"

"Deputy Director Cullen asked that I take a ride out and deliver some documents in person; let you know your schedule for recertification which will be easy since you have been working at Quantico and a general catch up with current cases. He also thought a face-to-face would be a better way to let you know about the raid on Jimmy's place. Cullen was personally involved with the deal that Caroline made and wanted to be sure you had all the facts."

"Deal?" asked Booth, "What deal; arrested, trial, jail, isn't that the deal?"

Dr Brennan walked up and heard Booth's question. "Aubrey hello it's good to see you again. I hope you have good news for us."

"Oh yes Dr. Brennan I think you will agree it is good news. Where is Max, we might as well get this outta the way first. By-the-way, it's been awhile since breakfast, and I have heard some amazing stories about the pie served up here at the cabin. I've also heard the coffee was the best in the county."

"Sure Aubrey and we even have some leftovers from lunch I think you might enjoy while we wait for Max." Booth smiled at the Agent as he moved behind the counter toward the fridge to serve up leftovers for Aubrey's late lunch.

The trio turned as Max came through the back door with a big grin and a hello for Agent Aubrey. "Glad to see you Aubrey, whatcha got for us?"

"It seems Jimmy was in a lot more trouble with his 'investors' than we originally thought. While we may have accelerated his fall from the inner circle, he was well on his way to being on the outs with some very dangerous people." Aubrey continued, "Cullen took a personal interest in this case and made sure Caroline had everything she needed to ensure a conviction on multiple federal charges. With Money Laundering, Wire Fraud, Tax Evasion plus the threat from his Las Vegas connections, Jimmy decided he would take a deal. He confessed to the federal charges, but will enter Witness Protection and testify against the Las Vegas gambling crime ring he was working with. Under the terms of the WP he will be moved to no less than 1500 miles from DC and live happily ever after in domestic tranquility as a proud owner of a dry cleaning business. Should he come back to DC or decide to start up his gambling enterprise again, he will face incarceration in a federal penitentiary for no less than 25 years."

Tempe and Max seemed satisfied with the outcome, but Max had one last question for Aubrey, "So is Booth and Tempe completely clear in this, no way for Jimmy to know Tempe had anything to do with his fall from grace?"

"Nah, no way Max," said Aubrey. "We came at him from so many directions; he will never really know what caused his operation to so completely implode. Nothing in the documents mentions Booth or Dr Brennan in anyway. Each agency involved had its own evidence trail and no mention of Booth or his prior association with Jimmy exists."

Booth was quiet as he listened to Aubrey, Max and Bones talk about Jimmy's case. "Guys, I do not know what to say. I am so sorry I brought Jimmy into our lives. Thank you for helping keep our family safe."

Aubrey did not miss his inclusion in the phrase OUR family.

"Here Booth, I need to get back to the city." Aubrey handed Booth a manila envelope filled with documents. "I will give you a ring when I know more about your start date."

Saying their goodbyes, Booth headed back to the tree house while Tempe spoke with her dad.

XOXO

Booth took a glance over his shoulder to watch Max and Bones get a few minutes to chat over a cup of coffee. Parker and Christine were playing cards in the floor of the living room and Hank was napping up stairs.

Climbing the stairs to the tree house, Booth noted the weight of the envelope he held in his hand and as soon as he settled on the couch he tipped the contents out for a look.

He had several pages of forms to be filled out for his return to active service. In amongst the documents was another envelope addressed to Master Sergeant Seeley J Booth.

 _Hum, wonder what this could be after so many years. Booth thought to himself as he tore open the flap and spilled the contents._

A cover letter address to MS SBooth.

Dear Sir:

These letters addressed to you were discovered in the retiring COs office in a remote outpost in Afghanistan. The office and contents were being moved to another location. In an effort to forward the letters to you, they were return from your last known address. The letters again were filed and it was only recently, when a new CO took command, they were found again. The CO determined you reentered your civilian life with the FBI and mailed the letters to your office address located at the Hover in Washington DC.

We hope this time they will find their way into your hands. While very much overdue, we extend our apologies for the delayed delivery and trust you will find comfort knowing those who cared for you kept you in their hearts and minds as you served your country.

Sincerely,

JAG

The first letter was unmistakably the hand writing of his son Parker. As neat as possible for a 10 year old, but heartwarming to know his son had written him while he was away.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I sure miss you and I wish you were home. I got the Christmas gifts you sent. Really cool dad, I like the standard issue cap and jacket. I know I will grow into them soon. I will keep the Ranger medal forever. Why did you send me your medal? Oh well, you can tell me in your next letter or when you get home. I will keep it safe with me._

 _I am getting really good grades this year, especially in science and math. Going to science camp really helped. I miss Bones, but the guys at the lab are really cool and I spend time with them every week._

 _I played soccer in the summer, took the fall off for science fair and now I have just joined the basketball team. I worry I am not tall enough for basketball, but mom and coach said I would grow taller. Now is the time to learn the game. Remember Bones said I would grow to be at least as tall as you and maybe even taller!_

 _Mom just walked by and says hi and said to tell you I look more like you every day. The Booth eyes and smile are a dead giveaway._

 _We went by to see Pops last weekend. He misses you, but said he would write soon._

 _I wish you were home; I do not like thinking of you so far away._

 _Come home soon, I love you Dad,_

 _Parker_

Booth smoothed the letter between his hands and folded it carefully. There had been several months when he had not heard from Parker and his remote location did not allow easy access to mail, internet or even phone service. Two more letters from Parker were in the pile. He set them aside when he saw an envelope from Dr Temperance Brennan, Maluku Indonesia.

He carefully pealed back the flap thinking to himself; I _didn't think she had contacted anyone while she was away_.

 _My Dear Booth,_

 _It has been three months since we said goodbye at the airport. I am struggling for the right words, which seems ironic to me since I find comfort in words and I AM a bestselling author._

 _Let me begin by admitting I have made an epic mistake._

 _After the Taffit trial I found I could not compartmentalize my feelings. She invaded my thoughts and dreams. In my dreams I killed Hodgins when I operated on his leg and I couldn't save you from being blown up on that ship. We didn't win and she walked free to kill again._

 _She almost beat us, she almost beat ME. My confidence was shaken, I couldn't get perspective. In the past I had turned to you. This time, this life altering important time, I needed you so badly, but it made me feel weak. I was scared Booth, after all we had been through, after not accepting you that night at the Hoover, I felt… I felt lost._

 _The epic mistake was not giving you… not giving us a chance._

 _My time in Maluku has given me the clarity I needed. The only thing I see clearly is my desire to change, open my heart and let you come in. You own it anyway, so I want you to take possession._

 _If that is what you still want too, if it's not too late, I'll meet you at the coffee cart and tell you in person Booth. My world is better with you in it. My life is richer because you came into my world._

 _I asked you to promise me you would not be a hero; I hope you are keeping your promise. I miss you more everyday and if you think there could be an US, let me hear from you._

 _With my love,_

 _Your_ _Bones_

Seeley Joseph Booth's with the letter open in his lap, eyes closed and his head tilted back on the couch as Bones came up the stairs to the tree house.

Bones could see immediately the letter she had penned so long ago. "Booth, where did you get that?"

"The Army forwarded some lost letters they found at the camp where I was stationed in Afghanistan. It looks like my forwarding address had expired by the time the letters were sent to my apartment and then again filed and forgotten for years until a new CO recently sent them on to the Hoover."

"Booth, don't look so sad. Everything is wonderful now. Look at what we have. We have us and that is all I ever wanted. It took me a long time before I could admit to myself I loved you."

"I know Bones and I am truly happy, but I can't help but wonder, what if? If I had received this letter, you gotta know I would have sent one right back to tell you it was not too late and yes I wanted a chance for us too." Booth pulled Bones over to sit on his lap.

"But you know the story, I gave up when I didn't hear from you. You may have been lost about how you were feeling, but I lost hope that I would ever feel again. " Booth's eyes were wet with unshed tears, looking lovingly into Bones eyes. "I will keep this letter safe and whenever I feel hopeless it will remind me to hang in there and wait. All those things you think will never happen, they will happen eventually. Bones I love you more than you will ever know."

"I love you too Seeley Joseph Booth and I am so glad I get to spend my forever with you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the first draft of their first ever coauthored book and feeling complete as partners, friends, and lovers.

Bones stayed in the tree house while Booth went to the house to check on the kids.

XOXO

Bones finished final touches to the draft manuscript and got it ready to send to Beth. Her mind wandered back to Maluku and when she wrote the letter. She was so happy now and refused to dwell on 'if.' She knows her Booth and while things were rocky for a really long time, they found their way to each other and that, after all, was what mattered.

She heard Booth yelling across the yard it his loudest most excited voice. Bones, Bones are you still up there? Chop, Chop Bones, we have a case!

 _Complete for now XOXO_

_XXXXXXX_

 _For those of you who reviewed and sent wonderful words of encouragement, Thank You._

 _My intention was to find ways B &B could express intimacy. Your feedback on how well that was accomplished would be very welcome. _

_New stories – Family Time for vacation, holiday, or alone time at Sunrise Cabin as necessary to relieve_ _ **my stress**_ _when Bones gets to intense._


End file.
